Nous deux contre le monde
by iriahime
Summary: Fanfic Bethyl (beth x Daryl) qui démarre après la chute de la prison quand ils se retrouvent seuls.
1. I need a drink

J'ai tout perdu. Mon père a été sauvagement assassiné sous mes yeux. Ma soeur est sûrement morte, ainsi que tous ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. J'ai peur. Je me sens seule. Je ne peux même pas me laisser aller et m'apitoyer sur moi-même. La survie, toujours la survie. La prison me manque. Je m'y sentais en sécurité. J'essayais de vivre et non plus seulement survivre.

Mais c'est terminé. Il faut s'y faire. Pas de "et si", pas de lamentation. Je suis jeune mais plus une enfant. Dans ce monde, on ne peut pas se permettre de rester un enfant très longtemps.

Je suis avec Daryl et même s'il m'aide à trouver à manger et à me protéger, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne dit pas un mot. Son regard semble éteint. Il a l'air encore plus mal que moi. J'essaye de lui parler, mais sans succès. Je me sens seule et incomprise.

Il n'a aucun espoir de retrouver les autres. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'ils sont vivants. Peut-être pas tous, mais je veux rester optimiste. Il faut qu'on aille à leur recherche. J'en ai besoin.

Son silence est de plus en plus pesant. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne croit pas à leur survie. Je sens la colère m'envahir. J'en ai marre de son comportement. J'ai besoin qu'on essaye de les retrouver au moins ! Je pousse Daryl à bout. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il soit mal, j'ai besoin d'y croire et j'ai besoin de lui pour m'aider.

Il cède et commence à suivre des traces. On arrive à une voie de chemin de fer et le spectacle que j'y découvre m'anéantit. Des mordeurs sont là. Ils sont en train de… de… de manger les corps de Luc et Molly. Je les connaissais bien. Ce sont des enfants bordel ! Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. Ce spectacle est trop atroce. A travers mes larmes je vois Daryl qui me fait signe de continuer. Mécaniquement, mes jambes se mettent en marche. Aller de l'avant. Toujours.

On s'est installé pour manger. En silence comme toujours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ces enfants qui se font dévorer comme du bétail. A mon père qui s'est fait décapiter. Mais c'est quoi cette vie, merde ?! Je n'ai même pas pu vivre ma vie, mon adolescence, faire mes propres expériences. Je n'ai pas été au bal de promo, ni à l'université. Je n'ai pas appris à conduire. Je n'ai pas connu l'amour. Je n'ai même pas bu d'alcool...

Je veux boire un verre.

Cette pensée s'insinue et persiste. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de boire un verre ? Mon père n'aurait jamais voulu, du moins pas à mon âge. Mais il n'est plus là et je dois faire avec. Boire ce verre, ça pourrait m'aider à accepter la mort de mon père.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre"

Sans un mot, Daryl me jette une bouteille d'eau.

"Non, j'ai besoin d'alcool"

Pas de réaction de sa part. Mais bordel, j'existe, moi ! Je suis là ! Puisque tu m'ignores, alors je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Je me lève, j'empoigne un couteau et je pars. Mais rapidemment je croise la route de mordeurs. Je me cache vite derrière un arbre et j'essaye de les éloigner de moi en jetant une pierre au loin. Ça marche, ils ont l'air de prendre une autre direction. J'entends un nouveau craquement et me retourne brusquement. C'est Daryl. Il m'a suivie on dirait. Je suis soulagée de le voir. Je le rejoins et le suis jusqu'au… campement ?!

Putain, mais il ne comprend rien bordel ! Je ne veux pas rester prostrée dans ce campement de merde. Ce verre… c'est au moins un objectif ! Une étape jusqu'à la prochaine. Et puis… ça me raccroche à une vie plus normal d'adolescent que je n'ai pas eu...

"Je ne resterai pas dans ce camp de merde !"

Pas de réaction. Dis quelque chose ! Fais quelque chose Daryl ! J'ai besoin que tu sois vivant avec moi !

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu ne ressens plus rien ? Ouais, tu crois que tout est foutu… Je suppose que c'est un sentiment. Tu comptes passer le reste de ta vie à regarder un feu et manger des serpents dégueulasses ?! C'est de la merde ! On devrait au moins faire quelque chose."

Il ne dit toujours rien. Réveille-toi Daryl !

"Je peux m'occuper de moi et je vais me trouver ce putain de verre."

Je m'en vais et cette fois, il me suit. J'espère qu'il se reprend. C'est lui l'adulte mais c'est moi qui comprend qu'on a besoin d'avancer, d'avoir un but. Je repense à Daryl dans la prison. Il était génial. Tous les enfants l'admiraient comme un héros. Il en était vraiment un. Je déteste le voir comme il est maintenant.

On tombe sur un parcourt de golf et on décide d'aller voir dans le bâtiment. Le spectacle à l'intérieur est désolant. Tout est dégoutant, en fouillis et des mordeurs sont pendus au plafond tout en continuant à se débattre.

Je trouve une bouteille de vin en haut d'une étagère. J'ai à peine le temps de redescendre avec qu'un mordeur sorti de nulle part m'attaque. Pas question de me laisser bouffer maintenant. Pas le choix, je lui fracasse la bouteille sur la tête et tente de le poignarder avec le verre coupant. Je réussi finalement à attraper mon couteau et le lui enfonce dans le crane. A ce moment-là, Daryl arrive et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer son absence pendant cette attaque.

"Tu as dit que tu pouvais te protéger toute seule. Tu l'as fait."

Bonne répartie. Je n'ai rien à rétorquer. La raison me dit que je ne peux pas jouer les grandes filles fortes et réclamer de l'aide après. Et puis, je suis soulagée de l'entendre parler. Est-ce qu'il serait sorti de son mutisme ?

Dans une autre pièce, on découvre le haut du corps d'une femme momifiée accroché à des jambes de mannequin. Sa chemise a été ouverte et les mots "rich bitch" sont inscrit sur son corps. Comment peut-on être aussi dégueulasse ? Comment quelqu'un a pu faire ça ? Il s'agit d'un être humain bon sang ! Je dois lui rendre son honneur, mais je n'arrive pas à la décrocher. Je demande de l'aide à Daryl mais il me répond que ça n'a pas d'importance car elle est morte. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je cherche son humanité au fond de ses yeux.

"Ça a de l'importance" Lui dis-je.

Il prend une couverture qui traîne et recouvre cette femme. Merci, il a un cœur !

Plus loin je trouve des vêtements propres. Je vais pouvoir me changer et me sentir plus… humaine. Plus normale.

Des mordeurs nous ont entendus et ils arrivent massivement. On est coincé ! Daryl prend les choses en main. Il les repousse et les frappe les uns après les autres. Il s'est emparé d'un club de golf et s'évertue à les pulvériser. Le dernier particulièrement. Il évacue sa rage sur lui, au lieu de le tuer rapidement. Cette violence me rassure quelque part. Je crois qu'il fait sortir de lui toute la rage, la tristesse et le désespoir d'avoir perdu la prison. Il va peut-être pouvoir reprendre pied.

Son dernier coup sur le crâne du mordeur fait gicler plein de sang sur moi… et mes vêtements propres. Je ne dis rien. Je sais qu'il en avait besoin et de toute façon, nos vêtements ne sont jamais propres très longtemps.

Enfin, nous arrivons dans un bar. Le Saint Graal.

"Je sais que tu trouves ça stupide. Et ça l'est sûrement. Mais je m'en fiche. tout ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui c'était me coucher et pleurer. Mais on ne peut pas se le permettre. Alors toi, frappes sur des mordeurs si ça peut te faire sentir mieux. Moi je dois faire ça."

Je ne veux pas que Daryl se trompe sur mon compte. J'avais besoin de lui expliquer que ce verre, c'est ma façon d'agir pour aller de l'avant. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il comprenne que ça va surtout m'aider à faire le deuil de mon père.

Toutes les bouteilles sont cassées à l'exception d'un schnapps à la pêche. Je tente de trouver un verre mais ils sont soit cassés, soit maculés de sang. Je regarde cette bouteille et je repense à mon père. Je l'imagine tenter de me ramener à la raison. Mais il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Je dois avancer et grandir. Je ne peux plus rester la petite fille de mon père. Ce verre, c'est ma façon d'affirmer que j'existe en tant que personne, en tant qu'adulte.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est dur de dire au revoir à mon père comme ça. Je n'essaye même pas de retenir mes larmes. Après tout, il faut profiter des moments calmes pour pleurer. On n'en a pas toujours le loisir.

Daryl vient vers moi, prend la bouteille et la casse par terre.

"Hors de question que ton premier verre soit une saleté de schnapps à la pêche. Viens."

Merci Daryl. Je ne sais pas s'il me comprend vraiment mais ce n'est pas grave. Il sort enfin de son renfermement. J'ai à nouveau l'impression d'exister.

A partir de là on arrive à parler. Un peu. Je ne me sens plus seule. Je retrouve le Daryl de la prison.

Il m'amène à une cabane de chasseur. Il y a du Moonshine pour mon premier verre. Je prends mon verre et le goûte. L'idée me traverse que c'est plus facile avec l'aide et le soutient de Daryl qu'au bar des golfeurs.

Le goût est horrible mais j'en reprends une deuxième gorgée. Je propose à Daryl un verre qu'il refuse. J'aimerais qu'il se relaxe un peu et qu'on partage des choses. Malgré ce refus il me parle. Il me raconte que son père vivait dans un endroit pareil, qu'il s'entraînait à tirer sur des conneries dans la maison, etc. Sa vie n'a pas été calme et douce. Ça n'est pas une surprise pour moi, mais c'est difficile de s'imaginer le quotidien qu'il a connu.

Je décide de lancer un jeu de boisson pour essayer de le faire parler de lui, pour qu'il s'ouvre à moi. Il y participe malgré ses réticences. J'espère qu'on pourra s'amuser au passage.

J'apprends qu'il n'est jamais sorti de Georgie et qu'il n'a jamais été en vacances. Même pas un peu de camping, rien. Ça me rend triste pour lui. Pourquoi il n'a pas eu le droit à tout ça ?

J'insinue qu'il a déjà été en prison, dans le cadre du jeu. Il réagit très mal. Je ne pensais à rien de grave, juste une cellule de dégrisement ou des conneries de gosses, mais je l'ai blessé. Il réplique en mettant en évidence la vie tranquille et joyeuse que j'ai eue et pas lui.

Il me dit qu'il n'a jamais mangé de glace, qu'il n'a jamais eu de cadeau pour noël. Ça me fait mal pour lui. Des choses si banales pour moi, il ne les a jamais connues.

Il me crie qu'il n'a jamais pu compter sur personne pour le protéger ou quoique ce soit et… qu'il ne s'est jamais coupé les veines pour avoir de l'attention.

Ça fait mal. Oui j'ai essayé de me suicider, mais ce n'était pas pour avoir de l'attention et il le sait. J'avais vu ma famille zombifiées se faire exterminer à la sortie de la grange et… je ne l'avais pas supporté. Mais après, je me suis rendue compte que je voulais vivre. On a tous le droit de faire des erreurs.

Je sais qu'il essaye de me blesser parce qu'il est en colère, mais ça me poignarde en plein cœur. Pile quand on commençait à se parler...

Dehors un mordeur essaye de rentrer dans la cabane, alerté par les cris de Daryl. Ça lui donne l'idée de se servir de lui pour que je m'entraîne à l'arbalète. Il me force à tenir son arme et viser le mordeur. Je déteste sa façon de faire, c'est juste une punition. Ce n'est pas un apprentissage, il me maltraite psychologiquement. A bout de nerf, je m'empare de mon couteau et le plante dans le crâne du mordeur. Je crie à Daryl qu'il se comporte comme un connard, que tuer les mordeurs n'est pas un jeu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi fillette, hein ?"

"Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire comme si tu te foutais de tout. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si aucune des personnes qu'on a perdues ne comptait ! C'est des conneries !"

"C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu ne sais rien."

"Je sais que tu ne me vois que comme une petite fille bonne à rien. Je ne suis pas Michonne. Je ne suis pas Carol. Je ne suis pas Maggie. J'ai survécu mais tu ne t'y fais pas parce que je ne suis pas comme toi ou elles ! J'ai réussi, alors ne me traite pas comme de la merde juste parce que tu as peur !"

"Je n'ai peur de rien."

"Si, tu as peur de laisser quiconque t'approcher de trop près."

"Trop près ? Ah, tu t'y connais, toi ! Tu as perdu deux petits amis et tu n'as pas versé une larme ! Toute ta famille est partie et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est chercher de la gnôle comme une connasse de lycéenne."

"Va te faire foutre ! Tu ne comprends rien !"

"Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Tous ceux qu'on connaissait sont morts !"

"Mais tu n'en sais rien !"

"C'est tout comme, car on ne les reverra jamais plus. Tu ne reverras jamais plus Maggie !"

"Daryl, arrête." Je ne veux pas entendre ça. J'ai besoin d'espérer. Ça me fait trop mal.

"NON ! Le gouverneur nous a anéantis ! Peut-être que si je n'avais pas arrêté de le chercher… C'est peut-être parce que j'ai laissé tomber… C'est de ma faute..."

Il s'est détourné de moi et il pleure. Ça me fait un choc de le voir craquer. Je crois que sa carapace s'est brisée. Tout ce mutisme, cette isolation, c'était la culpabilité à laquelle il ne voulait pas faire face.

"Daryl… non." Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. J'oublie toutes les horreurs qu'il m'a balancé. Je ne vois plus que cet homme blessé qui essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau mais, qui se noyait malgré tout. Je me précipite pour le prendre dans mes bras et je le serre aussi fort que je peux. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui, avec lui. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul. Je suis là.

"Et ton père… Peut-être… que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose." Ses sanglots me transpercent. Je voudrais tellement le consoler, annihiler sa peine.

Daryl.

Je l'imagine petit garçon dont l'amour d'une famille lui a fait défaut. Son enfance rude lui a forgé un caractère renfermé et solitaire. Je ne sais pas quelle vie il a eu en tant qu'adulte, avant l'apocalypse. Mais je sais qu'il est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire maintenant. Un véritable héros pour les enfants de la prison. Toujours prêt à aider et se sacrifier pour ceux qui lui sont chers.

J'ai été égoïste de lui reprocher son comportement. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était sa manière de se protéger.

Il s'écroule plus qu'il ne s'assoit par terre. Il pleure toujours et son corps est secoué par les spasmes de ses sanglots. Je me mets face à lui et l'enveloppe de mes bras, ma joue contre la sienne. Daryl est grand, fort et courageux, mais là je me rends compte à quel point il est sensible. Toutes ces épreuves l'ont fragilisé, peut-être brisé. Je dois le réparer, le guérir. Par tous les moyens.

"Non Daryl, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'interdis de te blâmer. Tu m'entends ? On les a perdu mais ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Je lui chuchote inlassablement que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je veux que ces paroles pénètrent jusque dans son âme et l'aident à guérir. Il se calme petit à petit. Il se reprend. J'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli un miracle. Je me sens victorieuse d'avoir réussi à le soulager de sa culpabilité. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé tranquillement. Je crois que ça l'a libéré d'un poids. Il est plus serein. Je suis heureuse de le voir comme ça.

Le soir, on se retrouve sur la terrasse de la cabane avec un verre de Moonshine. Il me dit que j'ai l'alcool joyeux. Il me dit que lui non et me raconte une anecdote le concernant, ainsi que Merle. Une bagarre avait éclaté chez un dealer de Merle et ce type a pointé son flingue sur Daryl. A ce moment-là, il a vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir.

"Tu veux savoir ce que j'étais avant ? Je traînais juste avec Merle faisant tout ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Je n'étais personne. Rien."

Je réalise que malgré tout, il aimait son frère.

"Il te manque, pas vrai ?" Il ne me répond pas. Il n'y a pas besoin de réponse.

"Maggie me manque. Mon grand-frère Shawn aussi, même s'il était hyper protecteur. Et mon père… Je croyais… J'espérais qu'il vivrait le reste de sa vie tranquillement. Maggie et Glenn aurait eu un bébé. On aurait vécu heureux. Et puis il serait devenu très vieux et il serait parti en paix et entouré de ceux qu'il aime." Je rigole devant la naïveté de ce que je lui avoue. Mais j'ai aussi les larmes aux yeux. Cet avenir, je le voulais tellement.

"C'est incroyable comme je suis stupide."

"C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer."

"J'aimerais pouvoir... changer."

"Tu as changé." Apparemment, c'est à son tour de me réconforter ? Je souris en moi-même.

"Pas suffisamment, pas comme toi. C'est comme si tu avais été fait pour ce monde."

"J'y suis juste habitué. J'ai grandi dans ce genre de taudis." dit-il en désignant la cabane.

"Mais tu t'en es sorti."

"Non."

"Mais si." J'insiste.

"Il faudra que tu me le rappelles de temps en temps."

"Non. Tu ne peux compter sur personne, pas vrai ?" A ce moment-là, je prends conscience que ces moments, juste tous les deux, ils ne peuvent pas durer. J'ai bien compris maintenant que Daryl a besoin des autres, de cette famille qu'on a perdue. Il a besoin de moi, je le vois dans ses yeux. Mais je ne suis pas faite pour ce monde, moi. Il doit faire face à cette vérité.

"Je mourrai un jour prochain."

"Arrête."

"Ça va arriver. Et tu seras le dernier homme vivant. Tu le seras."

Je le regarde intensément. Je me sens tellement vivante, en ce moment, auprès de lui. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je me sens liée à lui, en parfaite harmonie avec cet homme. J'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours. Mais il faut être réaliste...

"Je vais tellement te manquer quand je ne serai plus là, Daryl Dixon." Je vois une douleur dans son regard.

"Finalement, tu n'as pas l'alcool joyeux."

"Si je suis joyeuse, mais je ne suis pas aveugle."

Je dois l'aider à rester fort, lui donner l'estime de soi qu'il mérite.

"Tu dois rester qui tu es maintenant, pas celui que tu étais. Peut-être que tu n'étais rien à l'époque. Mais crois-tu que j'aurais fait mieux si j'avais eu cette famille ? Cette vie ?"

Il ne répond rien. Je veux qu'il comprenne bien ce que j'ai à lui dire. Je me lève et m'accroupie juste devant lui. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et il me regarde intensément.

"Daryl, ce n'était pas toi. Du moins, pas la personne que tu es vraiment. Personne ne t'a appris ce que tu pouvais faire. Personne ne t'a poussé à révéler celui que tu es vraiment. Moi, je vais te dire celui que je vois maintenant. Je vois un homme fort et profondément bon. Tu peux faire avec toute cette merde, jamais elle ne te contaminera. Je t'ai vu risquer ta vie un nombre incalculable de fois pour ceux que tu aimes. Et on t'aime tous, Daryl. Tous nos amis t'aimaient."

J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime, mais je retiens les mots. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi.

Je lui prend la main. Je sens sa chaleur dans ma paume. Je la porte à mes lèvres et l'embrasse tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous et je suis heureuse d'être avec toi maintenant."

Un moment passe où nous restons ainsi, sans parler.

"On devrait rentrer à l'intérieur" dit-il.

"Non. On devrait cramer cette maison." Je lui souris.

"On va avoir besoin de plus d'alcool."

On se lève et on va chercher des bouteilles de Moonshine pour le répandre à l'intérieur. Une joie immense m'envahie. Peut-être que je suis encore trop faible pour prendre soin des autres, mais j'ai réussi à vraiment aider Daryl. Il a été là pour moi, pour prendre ce premier verre d'alcool. Et je suis là pour lui, pour brûler ce passé qui le hante.

Une fois sorti, il me tend une liasse d'inutiles billets de banque pour que j'y mette le feu. Il jette cette torche improvisée à l'intérieur de la maison dont le feu démarre rapidement. On s'éloigne un peu et on regarde la cabane brûler. Tous ces souvenirs d'enfance horribles. Toute l'injustice qu'il a vécue. Tout brûle avec elle.

Je tends mon bras et fais un doigt d'honneur à cette putain de cabane de merde. J'encourage Daryl à faire de même. Merde à cette baraque. Merde aux connards qui y ont vécu. Merde au passé.

On se remet en route tous les deux. Je lui prends la main. C'est nous deux contre le monde maintenant.


	2. Be good

Les jours qui suivirent furent doux. Daryl m'apprenait à suivre des traces et à me servir de son arbalète sur les quelques mordeurs qu'on croisait. On n'a pas eu de moments vraiment dangereux. C'était tranquille.

Daryl semble reprendre pied et je suis vraiment heureuse d'être avec lui. J'arrive même à le faire sourire. Du coup, ça m'aide moi aussi à supporter l'effondrement de notre communauté.

Il n'est toujours pas très causant, mais il est gentil et attentionné avec moi. De plus, on a développé une compréhension mutuelle juste avec le regard. D'ailleurs, j'adore le regarder. Il se dégage de lui beaucoup de mystère et de charisme. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est quand j'aperçois sa sensibilité et son humanisme. Ils ne sont pas très loin sous la surface.

J'ai beaucoup de chance d'être avec lui. Je me sens en sécurité évidemment, mais notre amitié s'est transformée en une vraie intimité. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un auparavant. Tout semble naturel avec lui. Je me demande parfois si ce n'est que ça… je m'égare je pense.

Lors d'un de nos entraînements, j'arrive à pister un mordeur.

"Je deviens plutôt bonne à ça. Bientôt je n'aurai plus besoin de toi" dis-je de manière faussement arrogante.

"Ouais bah continue". Néanmoins j'aperçois un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

J'avance mais tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante m'envahie au niveau du pied. Je tombe et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier. Un piège à loup est accroché à mon pied.

Daryl se débarrasse rapidement du mordeur avant qu'il ne s'attaque à moi et retire le piège de mon pied. Celui-ci n'est pas cassé, mais je ne peux pas m'appuyer dessus. Putain, depuis le temps que ce piège a été posé, il a fallu que ce soit moi qui me fasse avoir!

Je boîte. Daryl m'aide à marcher, mais nous sommes très lents. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir des bois car mes cris ont pu alerter des mordeurs alentours.

La douleur à mon pied et le rythme qu'on s'impose est difficile à supporter. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, mais Daryl me propose de grimper sur son dos. L'image de ce jeu d'enfants avec Daryl me surprend et m'amuse en même temps. Il insiste. Ni une, ni deux, me voilà agrippée sur son dos.

"Tu es plus lourde que tu en as l'air."

Ça me fait sourire. J'adore son humour. Je serre mes bras autour de lui et cale ma tête sur son épaule. Je sens mon cœur qui s'affole et j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Ça me fait ça de plus en plus quand on se touche… J'écarte ce sujet de réflexion et profite simplement de l'instant présent.

On décide de rejoindre une maison qui se situe juste derrière un cimetière.

"Il y a peut-être des gens" dis-je.

"Si c'est le cas, je m'en occuperai."

"Tu sais, il y a encore des gens bien, Daryl."

"Les gens bien sont tous morts."

J'ai envie de lui répondre qu'il est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il est vivant, mais je garde cette pensée pour moi.

En passant dans le cimetière, une tombe attire mon regard. L'inscription qui y figure me bouleverse et fait ressurgir en moi toute la tristesse que je m'efforce d'oublier. Je me remets debout et la contemple. Il est inscrit "un père bien aimé".

L'image de mon père, à genoux, et de l'épée qui s'abat sur son cou surgit dans ma tête. J'ai du mal à digérer sa mort. Et dire qu'il n'aura même pas eu d'enterrement, lui qui était si croyant.

Daryl cueille des fleurs par terre et les dépose sur cette pierre tombale. Encore sa sensibilité qui s'exprime. C'est vrai qu'il culpabilisait de ne rien avoir pu faire pour l'aider. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai envie de le remercier mais ma gorge est nouée, trop émue par ces sombres souvenirs. Instinctivement, je prends la main de Daryl et nos doigts s'entrecroisent. Sentir ses doigts se refermer sur ma main me donne la force dont j'avais besoin. Je sens une chaleur m'envahir et encore des picotements dans le ventre.

Nous arrivons à la maison et on commence à faire le tour des pièces à la recherche de mordeurs ou d'humains. On regarde aussi dans les placards à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile. Dans une pièce en bas, on trouve un cadavre de mordeur qui a été maquillé et préparé en vue d'un enterrement. Nous sommes donc aux pompes funèbres.

Ce spectacle m'émerveille. La personne qui a fait ça a eu pitié de ces pauvres créatures décharnées et leur a rendu leur humanité.

Daryl se demande sarcastiquement si la personne qui a fait ça n'avait plus de poupées à disposition.

"C'est magnifique… Celui qui a fait ça s'intéressait aux gens. Il voulait qu'ils aient un enterrement. Il se rappelait que ces choses étaient des gens… avant tout ça. Tu ne trouves pas ça beau ?"

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en quête de compréhension de sa part. Je le vois hésitant. Tout ça, c'est à mille lieux de sa façon de penser. Pour lui, un cadavre n'est plus une personne, mais un objet. Néanmoins, il a perdu des êtres chers lui aussi. Il s'en rappelle sûrement. Je crois le voir dans ses yeux bleus.

Il ne dit rien et vient simplement vers moi pour me faire un bandage au pied, avec une bande qu'il a trouvé juste avant.

Il me retire ma botte et ma chaussette et commence à mettre en place la bande consciencieusement. Le voir prendre soin de moi me fait rougir. Heureusement qu'il ne le voit pas. Il est doux mais ferme à la fois. Mes sentiments s'enflamment en moi.

Je me laisse aller à l'observer. J'aime le faire quand il ne me voit pas. Ses cheveux ont considérablement poussés depuis que je le connais. Je crois que je les préférais plus courts. J'aimerais voir ses yeux sans ses mèches qui reviennent devant. Mais ça lui va bien et lui donne un air de bad boy. C'est bien dans son style.

Encore des picotements dans le ventre. Je le sens, j'ai une furieuse envie de lui caresser les cheveux. De le toucher.

Il a fini de poser le bandage et relève la tête vers moi. Nos yeux se croisent longuement. Son regard me transperce à tel point que ç'en est physiquement douloureux. Mais en même temps, ça me transporte ailleurs. Il me fait chavirer. Je suis hypnotisée.

Maintenant, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je ne peux plus me le cacher plus longtemps. Je savais que Daryl était spécial à mes yeux et à mon cœur, mais je n'avais pas encore compris que…

Je me mords la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il l'a vu ? Est-ce qu'il a déchiffré mes pensées ? Je me sens rougir furieusement et je détourne les yeux de lui.

Il se relève et on remonte continuer notre inspection des pièces.

Dans la cuisine, on trouve un placard rempli de vivres. Daryl remarque qu'il n'y a pas de poussière et en conclu que quelqu'un les a mis là récemment.

"Peut-être qu'ils sont toujours en vie."

"OK, on prend juste ce dont on a besoin et on laisse le reste, d'accord ?" conclut-il.

"Je le savais." dis-je avec un large sourire sur mon visage.

"Quoi ?"

"Comme je le disais, il reste encore des gens bien."

Avant il n'aurait pensé qu'à sa propre survie et le voilà qui fait preuve d'humanisme envers de parfaits inconnus qui sont peut-être morts.

Peu après, je gagne la salle de présentation des corps. Un cercueil vide y est présent, ainsi qu'un piano. Depuis que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai envie d'y jouer. La dernière fois que j'ai touché à un piano… c'était avant la fin du monde. Je m'assoie devant et caresse doucement les touches du bout des doigts. Une tension monte en moi. Un frisson.

Mes doigts commencent instinctivement à jouer les premières notes de "Be good". Les paroles coulent naturellement et je commence à chanter. C'est une belle chanson, calme et douce. Je me laisse envelopper par la musique. C'est si bon de se laisser aller au plaisir artistique, quand notre quotidien n'est que survie.

Un craquement du parquais me fait revenir à la réalité et je m'arrête brusquement. C'est Daryl qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il me dit qu'il a sécurisé l'entrée principale de la maison qui est la seule et l'unique. Il pose son arbalète sur une chaise et prend tranquillement place dans le cercueil. Je suis un peu choquée par son attitude !

"J'ai pas connu si confortable depuis longtemps"

"Sérieusement ?"

"J'rigole pas !" Et une fois bien installé il me dit : "Vas-y continue. Joue encore, continue de chanter."

"Je croyais que t'aimais pas ça."

"Y a pas de juke-box, alors…"

Ça me fait sourire. Malgré son air détaché, je sais qu'il a aimé ma chanson et qu'il voudrait en entendre plus, alors je me remets à jouer et chanter. Après celle-là, je poursuis avec 3 autres balades. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, mais il ne dit rien. De savoir qu'il m'écoute chanter, moi… ça me réchauffe encore le cœur.

Après, on se pose dans le salon, sur le canapé, face à une télé éteinte à se goinfrer de beurre de cacahouètes.

"Tu peux changer de chaîne s'il te plaît ? J'aime pas les pubs." dis-je en lançant la télécommande à Daryl. Un début de sourire étire le coin de sa bouche. Il saisit la télécommande et fait mine de changer de chaîne.

"Tu préfères ça ?"

"Oh non ! Pas la roue de la fortune ! Franchement, c'est quoi tous ces gens qui se donnent en spectacle comme ça ?"

"Bah, chai pas… Peut-être que c'est un peu leur moment de gloire ?"

"De gloire ? Tu rigoles ! Ils en font des tonnes et tout le monde se fout d'eux !"

"Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de la reconnaissance des autres… même si c'est en les faisant marrer."

Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi. C'est assez pathétique, d'un côté, mais… ça me semble être profondément humain en y réfléchissant. Et puis, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il a dû beaucoup y réfléchir dans sa vie, lui qui n'a jamais eu de reconnaissance.

"Daryl ?"

"Humm."

"Est-ce que… comment était ta mère ?" Il m'a déjà parlé de son frère et de son père, avant la catastrophe et jamais en des termes élogieux. Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance douce et remplie d'amour. Mais j'avais envie de l'entendre parler de sa mère.

"Et bah… Elle est morte quand j'étais gamin. Un incendie provoqué pas un mégot de cigarette sur le canapé. On a pu sortir… mais pas elle. On a vu les flammes ravager la maison, et elle à l'intérieur. Il ne restait plus rien à la fin. Mon père nous a demandé de l'écouter attentivement et il nous a dit : 'votre mère est morte. Vous ne la reverrez jamais plus. C'est comme ça'. On n'en a plus jamais parlé après ça."

Cette histoire atroce me fend le cœur. Son père était un tel connard !

"C'est… horrible. Jamais un enfant ne devrait perdre sa mère aussi jeune." Après un silence je reprends : "Mais, comment était-elle avec toi, avant cet accident ?"

Daryl trempe à nouveau ses doigts dans le pot de beurre de cacahouètes avant de les engloutir goulûment. Il réfléchit à sa réponse et je lui ai laisse tout le temps dont il a besoin.

"Ma mère… elle… elle était triste et malheureuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se sont mariés. Je ne sais pas comment ils étaient avant. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle travaillait beaucoup et le soir, elle noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool. Mais quand elle était à la maison, elle paraissait toujours absente. Ses yeux… ils étaient comme des verres vides."

Son regard se perd sur le mur d'en face. Moi, je retiens ma respiration en attendant la suite.

"Mais parfois… elle venait me voir dans ma chambre, pendant que je dormais et elle me regardait dormir. Le moindre bruit me réveillait, alors je savais qu'elle était là. Mais je faisais semblant de dormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je sentais qu'elle était juste là, devant moi, à me regarder et puis… j'entendais sa respiration. Elle était saccadée et parfois retenue. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle pleurait. Je n'en avais jamais parlé avant."

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Le destin de sa mère était tragique. Et rien ne lui a été épargné dans la vie. Je sens les chaudes larmes rouler sur mes joues et s'écraser sur mon pantalon.

Daryl me regarde d'un air décontenancé.

"Pleure pas pour ça. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Je ne peux pas parler. Ma gorge est nouée. C'est tout ce à quoi il a eu droit dans sa vie ? C'est ça, le seul amour qu'il a jamais connu ? Je souffre intérieurement. Une douleur aiguë dans mon ventre me donne envie de hurler.

Sans réfléchir, je me suis presque jetée sur lui pour l'enlacer. Il méritait une montagne d'amour. Il n'en a jamais eu une goutte. Mais moi je l'aime.

"Hey Beth… c'est rien. C'est du passé. Faut pas…"

Mais je m'en fous. Je veux réparer cette injustice. Je plaque mes mains sur sa tête et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Je mets juste assez de force pour lui montrer à quel point je tiens à lui.

"Beth…"

Il me prend aussi dans ses bras. De nouveaux picotements bouillonnent dans mon ventre. Une pensée intense s'invite dans ma tête : "et si…". Je laisse doucement glisser mon visage vers le sien. Mes lèvres parcourent sa joue et se posent délicatement sur les siennes. Au contact de ses lèvres chaudes, mon cœur manque un battement et chavire. Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux et la peau de son cou. Je presse ma bouche plus fort contre la sienne et m'enivre de tout son être.

Sas mains remontent brusquement à mes épaules et m'écartent de lui.

"Beth… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est quoi ça ?"

Après avoir laissé libre court à mes sentiments, c'est comme un gouffre béant de désolation dans lequel je sombre.


	3. Broken Heart

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. C'est vvrai que c'est encourageant !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents**

"Beth… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est quoi ça ?"

Il paraît surpris et choqué. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ses sentiments pour moi, ni à la réaction qu'il aurait. Mais je ne pensais pas me faire rejeter de la sorte. Je me sens honteuse, humiliée. Je le regarde comme pétrifiée, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

"Mais bordel Beth… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" Ajoute-t-il avant de se lever du canapé.

Je me sens idiote. Tout était si limpide, si facile, si évident entre nous. Je croyais qu'il pouvait ressentir la même chose que moi. Mais j'ai dû me tromper. Il doit me considérer comme une gamine, au mieux comme sa petite sœur. J'ai tellement mal au fond de mon cœur que des larmes me viennent. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer, alors je me lève d'un bond et cours jusqu'à l'escalier pour rejoindre la première chambre qui se trouve à l'étage. Je verrouille la porte et m'effondre au sol, la tête entre mes genoux et les bras qui m'enveloppent.

Les larmes jaillissent mais je fais un effort considérable pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je voudrais disparaître, d'un claquement de doigt. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentis cette douleur d'être ainsi repoussée. C'est atroce. Je me sens minable, laide, stupide. Je me sens plus bas que tout. Comment un homme comme Daryl pouvait-il s'intéresser à moi ? Je suis faible et inutile? Je ne sers à rien dans ce monde. Je suis une charge pour lui.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête bordel ?!

J'entends les pas de Daryl résonner dans l'escalier et le couloir. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je veux juste revenir en arrière et effacer ce que j'ai fait. Je veux qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Tout était parfait avant. J'ai tout gâché.

Il toque doucement contre la porte.

"Beth ?"

Je ne réponds pas.

"Beth, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi."

Hors de question.

"Écoute, j'crois que j'ai mal réagi. Peut-être trop brusquement, je pense."

Je n'ai même pas envie de l'entendre. J'ai tellement honte de moi !

"Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu le sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça… Putain, chui beaucoup trop vieux pour toi, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'aurait dit ton père ?"

Mon père ? Il me balance l'excuse de mon père, comme ça ? Une rage incontrôlable s'empare de moi. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Qu'il ne veuille pas de moi c'est une chose, mais qu'il assume ! Je me lève comme une furie et ouvre la porte en grand. Mon corps est entièrement crispé et mes yeux lancent des éclairs.

"Mon père est MORT Daryl ! Comment oses-tu le mêler à cette histoire ? Il n'est plus là, il ne reviendra jamais !"

Je le regarde avec fureur mais je ne le vois pas vraiment à travers mes larmes.

"OK OK, excuse-moi. Je voulais juste dire qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas voulu que sa petite fille s'intéresse à un gars comme moi."

"Sa petite fille ? Sa PETITE fille ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois, alors ? Je ne suis qu'une gamine à peine sortie des couches ?"

"Mais non. C'est pas c'que j'voulais dire."

J'étais plus furieuse que jamais. Qu'il me rejette c'est déjà pénible à supporter, mais qu'il me dénigre comme ça, c'est trop !

"Je ne suis plus une enfant. Tu ne le vois pas ?"

"Bien sûr que si. Mais… il y a quand même une différence d'âge, tu sais…"

"Mais putain de quoi tu parles ?! T'as vu dans quel monde de merde on vit ? Des trucs comme la différence d'âge n'a plus aucun sens ! Je ne vais pas aller au bal de promo avec homme mûr ! Je ne vais pas aller à la fac pendant que tu irais travailler. Sois honnête et dis-moi que t'en as rien à foutre de moi, plutôt que ces conneries !"

J'avais envie de le frapper et de continuer à lui crier dessus. Mais je n'avais plus de force. Je me sentais faible et vide.

"OK Beth ya pas de différence d'âge. Mais tu crois que je veux de ta pitié ?"

Je suis estomaquée. De quoi me parle-t-il ?

"J'te parle de ma mère, de sa vie pathétique, coincée avec nous et de sa mort encore plus pathétique et voilà que tu m'embrasses ! Putain de merde, chui pas une saleté de clébard et j'en veux pas de ta putain de pitié !"

Ses mots me pétrifient. J'ai du mal à comprendre son raisonnement. D'un coup, je réalise. Il croit que je l'ai embrassé parce que son histoire m'avait émue et juste pour ça.

"C'était pas de la pitié !"

"Oh bien sûr, tu veux me faire croire ça."

"Va te faire foutre, Daryl ! C'était pas de la pitié, j'avais vraiment envie de…" Je n'arrive pas à en dire plus. Les mots ne viennent pas. Je fixe le sol. Je n'arrive plus à le regarder. Au fond de moi j'ai envie de lui dire à quel point j'avais envie d'être avec lui, mais je suis trop en colère contre lui. Il me croit donc fausse et puérile à ce point ?

"Tout est foutu maintenant…"

Sans un regard vers lui, je retourne dans la chambre et ferme la porte. Je gagne le lit et me recroqueville sous les couvertures. Mon esprit est torturé par un millier de pensées toutes plus sombres et pessimistes. Je sens que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, j'entends toquer doucement à ma porte. Je ne réponds pas.

"Beth ?"

Je fais la sourde.

"Beth, réponds-moi"

…

"S'il te plaît…"

Je ne veux pas le voir ou l'entendre. J'ai trop mal pour ça.

"Je vais aller chasser. Je reviens. Ne sors pas."

J'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent et referme mes yeux.

Pour croire que je l'ai embrassé par pitié, il doit avoir une bien triste opinion de moi. Et c'est quoi ces conneries de différence d'âge ? C'est obligé qu'il me prenne pour une gamine. C'est logique du coup. Je suis dégoûtée.

S'il m'avait juste rejetée en me disant qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, j'aurais pu faire avec. Ça m'aurait fait mal, mais j'aurais pu relever la tête.

Les heures passent. Ou bien les minutes, je ne me rends pas compte, perdue dans mes pensées comme je suis. Tout à coup, je réalise que j'agis justement comme une gamine, enfermée dans ma chambre à refuser de parler. Je me trouve encore plus ridicule.

Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain attenante. Je me regarde longuement dans la glace. J'ai des cernes énormes, les lèvres pâles et le visage éteint. Il n'y a évidemment pas d'eau en ouvrant les robinets. Je me repeigne et descends.

Je vais dans la cuisine et remarque qu'il m'a laissé un pot de beurre de cacahouètes et une bouteille d'eau sur la table. Ils n'y étaient pas hier soir. Je crois qu'il les a laissés en évidence pour moi.

Comment vais-je réagir quand il va rentrer ? Je verrai le moment venu.

Je me force un peu à manger et boire. Mon estomac est noué, mais il faut que je garde des forces. Après je pars inspecter un peu plus les différentes pièces de la maison. Je regarde les vêtements des penderies, mais il n'y a rien à ma taille. Je fouille les tiroirs et trouve un nécessaire de couture. Chouette, je vais pouvoir repriser les trous de mes vêtements. Je suis contente de trouver une occupation.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement, ce qui me fait bondir.

"Beth ?"

C'est bien Daryl. Je suis rassurée que ce ne soit pas des inconnus, mais ma colère contre lui et ma honte ressurgissent aussitôt.

"Beth tu es là ?"

Je l'entends qui monte à l'étage, mais ne fais rien pour l'arrêter. Il toque à la porte de la chambre où j'ai passé la nuit et m'appelle. Je l'entends qui s'énerve et rentre sans y être invité. Il découvre la chambre vide et se met à crier mon nom. Il commence à faire le tour des pièces, un brin de panique dans la voix. Je reste immobile, impassible.

Il descend les escaliers en trombe et m'appelle en passant par toutes les pièces. Il finit par arriver dans la cuisine où je m'étais installée pour coudre.

"Putain de merde, Beth ! Réponds quand je t'appelle !"

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux sans rien dire.

"Putain, tu crois que c'est un jeu ?! Ça m'amuse pas Beth ! J… J'ai cru que t'étais partie !"

"Dis que tu aurais préféré que je sois partie."

Il me lance un regard entre tristesse et dégoût. Je me mords la langue. Je vais peut-être trop loin.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste…"

L'entendre dire ça me fait mal au cœur, mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

"Beth. Chui pas habitué à parler de… sentiments et autres conneries, mais… j'veux pas qu'on… se fasse la gueule comme ça et qu'on se balance des saloperies. J'veux pas. Tu es ma seule famille."

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça, avec autant de sincérité à propos de ses sentiments. Ça fait complètement retomber ma colère contre lui. Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

"Je m'excuse, Daryl. Je… J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi, du moins que tu n'avais pas de sentiments de ce genre pour moi…"

"Non, mais…" il s'interrompt plusieurs secondes à la recherche des bons mots. "C'est toi qui ne doit pas avoir ses sentiments. Écoute, je ne ressemble en rien à Zach ou aux mecs qui te correspondent. Et c'est pas parce qu'on n'est que tous les deux que t'es obligée de… vouloir de moi, tu vois."

Quitte à être franche, je veux bien me faire comprendre. Je me lève et place mes mains en appui sur la table tout en le fixant intensément.

"J'aime ce que tu es, Daryl. J'aime être avec toi et j'aime être proche de toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, vraiment. Et j'en ai rien à foutre que tu ressembles à Zach ou non. Tu es toi et j'avais envie d'être… avec toi. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on est tous les deux et que je te choisis par défaut ? Non, c'est faux. Être juste tous les deux, ça m'a permis de mieux te connaître oui, et ça nous a rapproché. Mais tu es beaucoup plus qu'un compagnon de route pour moi."

Il ne dit rien et continue de me regarder avec attention.

"Daryl, hier soir… je me suis laissée aller à une pulsion que j'ai en moi depuis un moment. Peut-être que l'histoire de ta mère m'a fait franchir la ligne, mais je voulais la franchir bien avant. Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous."

Je tremble un peu. J'ai l'impression de me mettre à nue devant lui et ça me fait peur, mais je continue. J'ai encore une chose importante à lui dire.

"Je peux mourir demain. Je ne veux pas passer à côté du peu de bonheur possible dans ce putain de monde. Je veux vivre vraiment."

J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Son regard est indéchiffrable.

"J'peux pas, Beth."

Mon cœur se brise.

"Toute cette merde autour… ce monde pourri… j'peux pas me laisser aller à… ça. Et si après… Non, Beth, j'peux pas. Désolé"

Il tourne les talons et sort de la cuisine.

Je me sens encore une fois anéantie. Je retombe sur ma chaise et laisse couler mes larmes. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ses raisons de me rejeter. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas de la même manière, tout simplement. Mais, même si ça fait mal, au moins j'ai été sincère avec lui et ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Si je meurs demain, je n'aurai pas de regret.

Le midi, on fait un feu pour manger le lapin que Daryl avait attrapé à la chasse avant notre explication. Il évite mon regard. Il s'est renfermé. Moi, je suis triste d'avoir perdu la complicité que j'avais avec lui. J'ai envie de vider mon cœur grâce au piano, mais ça me rappelle trop les événements de la veille. C'est trop dur.

"Il y a du savon dans la salle de bain, mais pas d'eau au robinet, évidemment. Je voulais me laver, tant qu'à faire… Tu as vu une source ou autre dans le coin, ce matin ?"

"Ya un puits à environ 1 km plus bas."

"OK j'vais chercher les bidons."

On se met en route en silence. Seul le cahotement des bidons résonne. La marche relance la douleur dans mon pied. Je n'y faisais plus trop attention. Je ne me plains pas. Je ne suis plus une gamine.

En effet, on arrive à un puits et je me penche pour voir le niveau de l'eau. Pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Je commence à tirer un seau bien rempli et m'applique à transvaser son contenu dans un bidon. Daryl est à côté et regarde les alentours. Ce silence m'oppresse et m'attriste. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû lui ouvrir mon cœur, mais au moins je suis fixée.

"Va falloir y aller Beth. Deux mordeurs par ici."

Daryl, décroche son arbalète de son dos. Je me retourne et vois deux mordeurs qui sortent des bois et se dirigent vers nous. Ils sont encore loin, alors je poursuis un peu ma tâche en me dépêchant.

"Juste une minute."

"Non, on y va maintenant !"

"C'est bon, Daryl, ils ne vont pas arriver sur nous maintenant."

"J'ai dit MAINTENANT ! Il y en a d'autres !"

Je me retourne encore et vois six ou sept mordeurs qui débouchent également des bois. Je referme vite mon bidon. Daryl me le prend et jette les autres vides par terre. On se met en route à pas pressés vers la maison, qui est en direction opposée aux mordeurs. Une chance pour nous. Mon pied me fait encore plus mal avec la marche pour venir ici et je me remets à boiter.

La peur m'envahit quand, au sortir d'un virage, je vois une dizaine de mordeurs qui nous barrent la route vers la maison et le cimetière. Ils nous voient et foncent vers nous. On est pris au piège et ceux derrière nous avancent rapidement.

"Par ici ! Grouille !"

Daryl me fait signe de rentrer dans les bois sur notre gauche. C'est notre seule chance, en espérant qu'on n'en croise pas plus par là. Marcher sur les branchages et feuilles mortes est difficile pour moi, je nous ralentis.

"Allez, allez, Beth, dépêche-toi !"

Daryl grimpe sur un talus, espérant que ce soit trop difficile à atteindre pour les mordeurs derrière nous. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à monter.

"Merde !"

Trois mordeurs nous font face. Daryl décoche une flèche en pleine tête du plus proche et fais valdinguer le second d'un coup de pied. Le troisième l'agrippe par le bras et tente de le mordre. Daryl réussi à éviter la morsure de justesse et cogne la tête décharnée avec son arbalète.

Du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir l'autre horde qui nous poursuit commencer à grimper le talus. Ils n'y arrivent pas, heureusement. Je m'accroupis pour planter mon couteau dans la tête des plus proches. Je me retourne un instant et vois que Daryl est en prise avec quatre autres mordeurs. Je m'en veux d'avoir détourné mon attention de lui et fonce pour lui porter secours. J'attrape l'un d'entre eux et tente de le jeter en arrière. Malheureusement, je m'appuie sur mon pied blessé et perds l'équilibre. En tombant, le mordeur s'écroule sur moi et je pousse de toutes mes forces sur mes bras pour l'empêcher de me mordre.

Son odeur pestilentielle emplit mes narines et son visage à moitié décomposé se trouve à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses dents claquent dans l'espoir de me croquer un bout de peau. Je rejette ma tête en arrière le plus loin possible tout en continuant à le repousser. Je lui donne des coups de genou et j'arrive à me défaire de son emprise. Je me retourne rapidement et rampe pour m'éloigner de lui.

Mais je sens sa main se refermer sur mon genou et une vive douleur à ma cheville. Il m'a mordue ! Je vois sa bouche qui s'active sur ma cheville et la douleur est intense. Je crie d'effroi et secoue mon pied pour me libérer, sans succès. Avec le talon de mon autre pied, je le frappe de toutes mes forces, écrasant son nez et son front. C'est mon pied blessé, mais ma peur surpasse ma douleur et je le frappe encore et encore en criant comme une furie.

Daryl arrive finalement, après s'être débarrassé des autres et lui plante son couteau en pleine tête.

"Daryl, il m'a mordue ! Il m'a mordue !" Je pleure, je crie comme une hystérique.

Je suis foutue, je le sais. Même s'il arrive à me couper la jambe avec son couteau, je ne survivrai pas. On n'a rien pour me soigner et on est seul et sans protection. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas mourir et je m'agrippe à Daryl comme une furie.

"Où ça ? Beth, dis-moi où ?"

"Ma cheville. Daryl… J-Je… J'veux pas mourir."

Daryl retire vivement ma botte et inspecte ma cheville.

"T'as rien Beth. Calme-toi, t'as rien."

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui.

"Non, je sens encore ses dents."

"J'te jure que t'as rien Beth. Ta botte t'a protégée. Il s'en est fallu de peu, car le cuir est bien entamé à certains endroits, mais ta cheville ne saigne pas."

J'ai peur qu'il dise ça pour me consoler uniquement. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y croire. Je pleure de plus belle.

"C'est rien, Beth. Je suis là, tout va bien."

J'entends toujours les mordeurs en contrebas qui grognent et je suis terrorisée.

Il me soulève et me porte dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à son cou. Il ramasse aussi ma botte, son arbalète et ce putain de bidon d'eau. Ça fait beaucoup à porter pour lui tout seul, mais égoïstement je me blottis contre lui. Je commence à croire qu'il m'a dit la vérité car je ne vois pas de sang sur ma cheville. J'ai toujours mal et je vois des empreintes de dents, mais il ne m'a pas déchiré la peau. Malgré tout, mes larmes continuent de couler et je sanglote dans son cou.

Il m'a transportée comme ça sans se plaindre jusqu'à la maison. Heureusement, on n'a pas croisé d'autres mordeurs. Il s'en est fallu de peu cette fois pour que je perde la vie. Je suis à moitié choquée.

Il me dépose sur le canapé et reste accroupi devant moi. Ses yeux bleus expriment toute l'inquiétude qu'il a à mon égard.

"Je vais te chercher de l'eau."

Il repart vers la cuisine et me ramène une bouteille d'eau. Je me saisis de la bouteille et remarque que mes mains tremblent un peu. L'eau me fait du bien car crier m'a abîmé la gorge.

Je ramène mes jambes contre moi et je les serre fort avec mes bras. Je ressens encore la pression de cette mâchoire sur ma cheville. J'aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à mes bottes et ça me pétrifie.

Daryl s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend tendrement dans ses bras. Je laisse ma tête reposer sur son épaule. La chaleur de son corps qui se diffuse en moi m'apaise un peu.

"J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre" dit-il.

Je ne réponds rien.

"C'est pour ça que j'peux pas être avec toi, Beth. J'pourrais pas supporter de t'perdre. J'peux pas. J'en mourrai."

"Alors, si tu m'avais perdue tout à l'heure, si j'avais vraiment été mordue… tu aurais pu le supporter ? Ça aurait été moins pire ?"

Il ne répond rien, mais je sens que son étreinte se raffermit. Néanmoins, je m'écarte légèrement pour me redresser et le regarder dans les yeux. Je place doucement mes mains autour de son visage et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

"Moi, je veux vivre tant que je le peux encore. Profiter de tout ce qui s'offre à moi pour ne rien regretter. Et… j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tout ce que je te demande Daryl, c'est… si tu as des sentiments pour moi, alors arrête de les refouler. Si je suis plus importante qu'une simple compagne de route à tes yeux, alors… vas-y ! Fonce ! Je n'attends que toi !"

On se regarde de longs instants en silence. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots ou qu'il n'arrive pas à les sortir de sa bouche. Finalement, il détourne son regard et se lève lentement du canapé. Sans un mot, il sort du salon. Il me laisse seule face à mon désespoir. Comme ce matin, je me sens chuter dans un immense gouffre noir.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains en essayant de refouler de nouvelles larmes que je sens monter en moi. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer et j'en ai marre.

J'entends vaguement des pas venir vers moi, comme un bruit perdu au loin. Soudain, je sens des mains me soulever du canapé, comme je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume. C'est Daryl qui est revenu près de moi.

Je suis perdue. Il a aussi un regard tourmenté. Il agrippe ma nuque fermement et m'embrasse avec passion. Mes pensées se chamboulent dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas, mais je m'en fous.

Nos lèvres se pressent avec ardeur et nos langues se caressent frénétiquement. Je me sens défaillir sous le coup de l'émotion.


	4. Passion and thrill

**Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! C'est hyper encourageant.**

**Je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire... Hummm du Bethyl un peu plus croustillant !**

Sa main sur ma nuque plaque fermement ma bouche sur la sienne. Sa langue est douce. Je me délecte de son goût. Je me sens complètement défaillir. Je ne suis plus maître de moi, enivrée par tout son être. Il me possède complètement et je me laisse guider par sa fougue.

Ses dents s'emparent un instant de ma lèvre inférieure, avant de la sucer avec passion. Un vertige me saisit et une chaleur infernale se diffuse dans mon bas ventre. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras et j'en ai eu tellement envie que je nage en plein bonheur. Pendant cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Il n'y a plus de zombies, plus de massacre, plus de mort. Rien. Je voudrais que ça dure toujours.

Il me plaque encore plus contre lui, contre son corps. Je sens sa main sur mon bassin m'enserrer comme un étau. C'est une telle euphorie. J'existe. Je suis vivante, comme si je ne l'avais jamais été avant.

Encore. J'en veux encore. Je suis comme affamée. Mes mains glissent le long de ses bras musclés. Cette caresse sur sa peau nue m'émoustille encore plus. Elles gagnent sa nuque et mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses longues mèches brunes.

Un bruit dehors. On stoppe net notre baiser en tendant l'oreille. Je reconnais le tintement des objets qu'on a suspendu devant la porte pour prévenir l'arrivée de mordeur.

"Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais voir" me dit Daryl sur le qui-vive.

Il prend son arbalète et se dirige sans bruit vers la porte. Moi j'ai le souffle court, comme après un marathon et mes jambes sont fébriles. Je m'écroule sur le canapé. Pourvus que ce soit une fausse alerte, car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir courir ou me battre.

"C'est qu'un chien."

La curiosité m'a piquée au vif et je me lève pour aller voir. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne voit plus d'animaux de compagnie… Au moment où j'arrive, je vois un chien au poil clair en assez piteux état s'en aller. Daryl se tourne vers moi, l'air contrarié.

"Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas."

"Tu as dit que c'était juste un chien" je lui réponds en souriant.

Il me regarde un instant sans rien dire. Ses yeux parcourent mon visage, mes lèvres, mes yeux. Une nouvelle vague douce et chaude submerge mon bas-ventre.

"Allez, viens."

Il pose sa main sur mon dos et me guide jusqu'au salon. Le stress monte en moi. Comment réagir ? J'ai envie de reprendre là où on s'est arrêté, mais est-ce que je suis trop pressante ?

Il pose son arbalète contre le canapé et s'affale dedans, une jambe repliée contre lui. Je m'assois à côté de lui, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Il n'ose pas me regarder. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Pitié, faites qu'il ne change pas d'avis ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux en parler plutôt que de laisser pourrir des non-dits.

"Est-ce que… tu regrettes ?"

L'attente de sa réponse est insoutenable. Il m'a déjà rejetée plusieurs fois, il peut le refaire. Après un long moment, il me fait signe que non de la tête. Je suis immédiatement soulagée.

"Tu as toujours des doutes ?"

Là, il fait signe que oui. Ok Beth, faut que tu te magnes de le rassurer...

"Tu as peur de trop souffrir, si jamais je… mourrais"

Je connais la réponse à cette question, mais je voudrais qu'il s'ouvre à moi là-dessus.

Il paraît fragile à ce moment-là. Troublé. Je ne peux pas lui assurer que je ne vais pas mourir ou qu'il réussira à s'en remettre. Je veux juste essayer de l'apaiser.

"Tu me l'as dit l'autre jour, à la cabane de chasseurs. J'ai perdu deux petits copains sans même pleurer. Eh bien, je le regrette maintenant. Pour Jimmy, j'étais surtout choquée. On avait tout perdu cette nuit-là. Mais j'ai beaucoup pleuré seule le soir. Pour Zach par contre… Je m'étais préparée à sa mort, surtout qu'il participait aux expéditions à l'extérieur de la prison. Je m'étais protégée dès le début pour ne pas souffrir au cas où… il mourrait. Mais… j'ai gâché mes moments avec lui. Je n'ai pas laissé mes sentiments s'exprimer et je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même avec lui. Notre relation était… pâle, fade."

Il me regarde enfin.

"Quand je voyais Glenn et Maggie… j'avais envie de connaître un amour comme ça, mais j'ai eu peur. Oui, j'aurais beaucoup plus souffert de sa mort, si je m'étais laissée aller avec lui, si j'avais laissé libre cours à mes sentiments... Mais au moins, j'aurais vécu quelque chose de vrai et de sincère. Mes souvenirs de lui sont sans saveur. Des ombres éphémères."

Je m'approche de lui et caresse doucement sa joue. Le bleu de ses yeux est un océan dans lequel je veux me noyer.

"Je ne veux pas refaire cette erreur, Daryl. Même si je souffre atrocement plus tard, je veux que chaque moment passé à tes côtés compte."

Je sens que mes paroles l'ont touché. Est-ce qu'ils suffiront ? Je le laisse maintenant venir à moi. La suite de notre relation dépend de lui.

Il s'approche lentement de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une extrême douceur. Mon cœur s'envole et éclate en même temps. Comment un homme si rude peut-il être aussi doux ?

Mes mains reprennent d'assaut l'exploration de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son visage, son cou, ses bras… J'investis son espace en grimpant sur ses cuisses. Je le bouscule contre le dossier du canapé en plaquant mon buste contre son torse musclé. Nos bouches se cherchent toujours avec fougue et ses bras m'enserrent violemment.

Encore cette douce sensation dans mon bas-ventre. J'ai envie de lui.

Jamais je n'avais connu une telle passion, sauvage et sensuelle. Avec mes précédents copains c'était plus doux, plus léger, plus… platonique. Là, c'est un chamboulement des sens, un vertige passionnel, une pulsion animale.

Une de ses mains passe sous mon t-shirt et caresse mon dos, tandis que l'autre empoigne mes fesses. La tension sexuelle de nos caresses est bien caractérisée. Vais-je perdre ma virginité aujourd'hui ? La peur me gagne, tout se précipite un peu trop vite et je suis partagée entre l'excitation et la peur.

"Attends Daryl."

Il s'arrête brusquement et me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

"Chui désolée, je… C'est un peu rapide là…"

"Désolé. J'me suis pas rendu compte."

"Tant mieux. C'est un bon signe" lui dis-je en souriant. "C'est juste que… je ne suis quand même pas prête à… tu vois."

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres brûlantes et il me prend dans ses bras pour un tendre câlin. Je crois qu'il a compris où je voulais en venir. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et nos doigts se croisent. Nous sommes seuls au monde.

"Je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours."

"Il faut faire attention à ne pas baisser notre garde, Beth. Ce monde est sans pitié et j'veux pas te perdre."

Je pense que je vais devoir m'habituer à ce genre de discours. Ça fait partie de lui, il ne pourra jamais vivre en tout sérénité. Mais il a raison, c'est pour notre survie.

"J'ai une idée. Viens avec moi". On se lève et je suis Daryl jusqu'à l'entrée. Il vérifie qu'il n'y a personne à l'extérieur pour ouvrir la porte et on sort.

"Maintenant on a beaucoup plus à perdre qu'avant, Beth. On doit être prêt à se défendre et pour ça, on doit devenir plus fort."

Il va chercher un bâton d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

"Ce sera ton couteau d'entraînement. Contre des mordeurs ou des ennemis il faut être plus fort et plus rapide. Je veux que tu frappes ce poteau de ton bâton le plus vite possible, sans y mettre de force pour le moment. Par contre, tu alternes les côtés à chaque fois. Comme ça." Il tient le bâton comme un poignard et frappe le poteau par la gauche, ramène sa main en arrière et frappe par la droite.

"Ton bras va se muscler et tu vas gagner en agilité."

Un large sourire envahit mon visage tandis que je récupère le bâton. Daryl tient à moi, vraiment. Et au lieu de me repousser pour se protéger de ses sentiments, il fait en sorte que je sache mieux me défendre. Il est génial !

Je m'applique dans cette tâche du mieux possible. Le couteau est une arme très efficace et silencieuse. Néanmoins, il faut apprendre à la maîtriser.

Daryl me corrige dans ma position, il me donne des conseils et m'encourage à aller de plus en plus vite. Il supervise donc mon entraînement et surveille en même temps les alentours.

Mon bras me fait rapidement souffrir, mais je continue en silence. Quand il se met à trembler et que je ne suis plus capable de faire l'exercice correctement, Daryl me fait changer de main.

"Mais… je suis droitière !"

"Justement, dans ce putain de monde, il vaut mieux ne rien laisser au hasard pour parer à toutes les situations."

Logique imparable et je m'entraîne donc avec la main gauche. J'ai beaucoup plus de mal à viser le poteau. Mon bras n'a pas du tout l'habitude de devoir effectuer ce genre de mouvements avec précision. Je me concentre et persiste. Je me répète inlassablement qu'il faut que je devienne plus rapide et plus précise. Je me sortirai de toutes les situations grâce à ça.

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être des heures, Daryl arrête notre séance.

"Il faudra qu'on essaye de trouver une armurerie. Il nous faut du matériel d'entraînement, des munitions et si je pouvais remplacer certaines de mes flèches, je ne serais pas contre."

Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre d'expédition et je doute qu'il reste une armurerie avec des trucs intéressants dedans aux environs. Néanmoins, je ne le contredis pas. Maintenant, on n'est que tous les deux et il faut qu'on arrive à se débrouiller ensemble. D'ailleurs, je prends également conscience d'une chose : je dois pouvoir aussi protéger Daryl. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'être une faible femme qu'on doit sans cesse protéger. Et Daryl n'a plus Rick ou Michonne pour veiller sur ses arrières.

Le soir arrivé, je sens déjà une lourdeur au niveau de mes bras. Je crois que demain mes courbatures seront horribles !

On finit le lapin commencé ce midi et on va se reposer dans le canapé. Automatiquement, il me prend contre lui. Je suis aux anges. Il me caresse doucement le dos, les bras, le ventre. Des frissons parcourent mon corps, je sens une certaine excitation m'envahir, mais la peur me saisit également.

"Daryl, tu sais qu'il faudra être un peu… patient avec moi ? Tu sais, pour… tu vois ?"

"Pour qui tu me prends, putain ? Un connard qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule ?"

"Mais non."

"Alors dis pas de conneries. Tu es encore très jeune et je ne te forcerai à rien. Tout à l'heure, disons que… t'étais si désirable et sexy… J'me suis laissé emporter. Mais j'veux que tu saches qu'au moindre mot de ta part, je me ressaisirais."

Je me sens rougir au mot "sexy".

"Bon allez, faut qu'on se couche. Demain, on doit être en forme pour aller en ville."

J'ai peur. Peur d'aller en ville. Je ne veux pas le lui montrer. Je pense que j'aurais moins peur quand je deviendrai plus forte.

Et puis, une autre question me taraude… Va-t-on dormir ensemble ? Dans le même lit ? Je le regarde avec attention pour deviner ses pensées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense, mais je n'ose pas aborder le sujet directement.

Pour gagner du temps, je décide d'aller d'abord me laver avec cette putain d'eau qu'on a été chercher aujourd'hui. Je me retrouve seule à la salle de bain et m'active. Me regarder dans un miroir à nouveau, depuis qu'on a fui la prison me fait bizarre. Tout a changé maintenant. Et certaines choses ont évolué positivement. Je souris et rougis dans mon reflet.

Une fois ma toilette terminée, je redescends jusqu'au salon. Daryl s'est installé dans le canapé avec une couverture. Il ne comptait apparemment pas dormir avec moi. Je suis déçue. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas envisager de dormir avec moi tant que je ne veux pas de sexe.

"Quoi ?" La question me prend de court. Est-ce que je dois lui avouer ma déception ?

"Non, rien, je… euh… bonne nuit Daryl." Je remonte les escaliers tristement. Vu qu'on est que tous les deux, c'est vrai que j'avais espéré qu'on puisse être comme un vrai couple. Même sans sexe.

J'entends ses pas résonner dans les escaliers. Il me rattrape et me saisit le bras.

"Beth, attends. C'est juste que j'peux pas dormir à l'étage. J'me sens pas en sécurité au cas où des intrus rentreraient la maison. Je préfère rester en bas. Tu comprends ?"

"Ah oui, bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi." Je me force à sourire.

Ses yeux me scrutent attentivement. Je ne veux pas jouer les emmerdeuses, alors j'essaye de paraître normale. Puis, sans rien dire, il rentre dans la chambre et retire les oreillers et couvertures du lit.

"Tu fais quoi ?"

"Je résous le problème."

Il soulève le matelas tant bien que mal et commence à le transporter hors de la chambre.

"Je serais pas contre un coup d'main."

Je me précipite pour l'aider à le faire passer par la porte et descendre les escaliers. On le dépose dans le salon et on va chercher les draps et les oreillers. Un large sourire est incrusté sur mon visage. Il a vu que j'étais contrariée et il a cherché un moyen de nous satisfaire tous les deux. Serait-il donc aussi attentionné ?

Une fois le lit de fortune préparé, on éteint les bougies et on se prépare pour se coucher. J'ai pour habitude de retirer mon jean quand je me couche dans un lit, mais là j'hésite un peu. Je vois Daryl qui retire son pantalon et même sa chemise. Je rougis furieusement et me retourne. Allez, c'est ridicule, il faut passer cette phase de timidité avec lui. Je retire donc mon jean et rentre en culotte et t-shirt dans le lit.

Un instant, on se regarde dans la pénombre, sans un mot, sans un geste.

Je le dévore des yeux. J'ai toujours trouvé que Daryl était un bel homme, mais sans arrière-pensée. Quand on s'est connu je n'avais que 16 ans, en même temps. C'était un homme et moi une fillette. Les deux années qui se sont écoulées m'ont beaucoup fait mûrir. A la prison, je me sentais plus femme et je le trouvais assez sexy avec son côté badass, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et maintenant, quand je le regarde… j'ai juste envie de le dévorer et de m'abandonner dans ses bras.

Son regard sur moi semble aussi avoir changé. Il m'intimide. Il me fait aussi me sentir femme et sexy. C'est très troublant. Excitant aussi. Son regard est perçant, même à travers ses mèches de cheveux. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je tends ma main et caresse doucement sa lèvre avec mon pouce. J'écarte les mèches qui reviennent devant ses yeux et les ramène bien en arrière. J'arrive pas à croire que je peux le toucher comme ça maintenant.

Je laisse ma main dans ses cheveux et je m'approche pour l'embrasser. Immédiatement sa main se pose délicatement sur ma taille. La chaleur qui s'en dégage m'émoustille et je grimpe sur lui à califourchon tout en reprenant possession de sa bouche. Ma langue part à la recherche de la sienne pour une danse infernale. Ses mains caressent mon dos, mes hanches, mon visage, mon cou… Je fonds. J'ai l'impression de me dissoudre dans un tourbillon de douceur, de chaleur et de sensualité.

J'ose balader mes doigts sur son torse nu et je me délecte de découvrir son corps musclé et sa peau si douce. Je sens encore cette excitation qui s'empare de moi. C'est un délice.

Daryl me renverse sur le matelas et passe au-dessus de moi. Je me fais l'effet d'être une petite chose fragile en face d'un géant. Il me caresse le buste et descends jusqu'à mon ventre en passant entre mes seins. Le stress revient me hanter, mais Daryl fait attention à ne pas toucher mes atouts sexuels, même si notre étreinte y fait grandement penser. Je me laisse aller à ses caresses. Je me dis que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

Sa bouche délaisse mes lèvres pour descendre dans mon cou. Un frisson me parcoure la peau face à cette caresse si sensuelle. Je penche ma tête en arrière et exhale.

Les baisers de Daryl suivent le même chemin que ses doigts quelques minutes plus tôt. Je suis complètement excitée, mais j'ai aussi peur. Jusqu'où va-t-on aller ?

Ses dents attrapent l'élastique de ma culotte et je m'écrie "Daryl !"

"Je rigolais !" Et en effet, le voilà qui se met franchement à rire. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir beaucoup entendu rire. J'en suis très heureuse. Ça veut dire qu'il se laisse aller avec moi et je rigole aussi. Il m'embrasse encore le ventre avant de revenir près de mon visage.

"Tu peux pas savoir l'effet que tu me fais Beth, mais je respecterai ta volonté."

"Ah oui ? Et je te fais quel effet exactement ?" Dis-je lascivement.

"Ah non, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ma p'tite."

Je rigole encore une fois et l'embrasse tendrement.

Après un long silence, je lui demande : "tu as eu beaucoup de conquêtes ? Sois honnête s'il te plaît."

Je l'entends soupirer et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas vraiment énervé.

"J'en ai eu quelques-unes."

"C'est pas une réponse ça."

Il grogne.

"J'en ai eu pas mal, ouais. Avec Merle on allait souvent dans les bars et tout. Il y a pas mal de nanas qui aiment le style biker. L'alcool aidant… voilà quoi."

"Et est-ce que tu as eu des relations sérieuses ?"

"Pas beaucoup."

"Combien ?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'en poses des questions !"

"Répondez à la question, M. Dixon !" Fais-je de manière autoritaire.

"Deux. Et j'ai tout foutu en l'air à chaque fois."

"Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît." Je lui caresse le visage.

"Ben… La première, c'était au lycée. C'est avec elle que j'ai… pour la première fois... tu vois. Ça a duré 2 ans. Sauf qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Je lui ai donné de l'argent pour qu'elle se fasse avorter. Elle l'a pris et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Je n'ai pas cherché à la revoir. J'ai pas assumé."

Il regarde le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe pour l'encourager à continuer.

"Avec la deuxième, ça a duré presque trois ans. A ce moment-là, je traînais toujours avec Merle et… on faisait des conneries. Elle, elle était gentille et compréhensive. Elle essayait de me sauver, tu vois. J'ai fini par la tromper et là… elle n'a pas pu me pardonner. J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais j'ai pas essayé de la retenir."

Je réfléchis longuement à ce que je vais lui dire.

"J'ai l'impression que tu avais un sacré instinct d'autodestruction de ton propre bonheur."

"Chai pas."

"Avec moi, t'auras pas le choix, Daryl Dixon. Tu seras heureux que tu le veuilles ou non." Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me sourit en retour.

Le lendemain, mes bras me font atrocement souffrir. Au moins, je n'ai pas négligé mon entraînement de la veille. On se prépare tranquillement et mettons au point notre stratégie.

"Beth, il faudra que tu marches, là où je marche et que tu obéisses dans la seconde à tous mes ordres. Tu es OK avec ça ?"

"Oui."

"Si je te dis de courir et de me laisser derrière, alors tu le fais."

"Là, non, chui pas d'accord."

"Putain, Beth, bordel de merde, j'veux pas que tu discutes ça. C'est non négociable."

"Est-ce que tu me laisserais pour t'enfuir, hein ?"

"C'est pas pareil."

"Si, c'est exactement la même chose. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je veux bien t'obéir aveuglément, mais pas là-dessus. C'est hors de question."

Il n'argumente pas tout de suite.

"OK… Mais si je suis vraiment foutu, alors tu sauves ta peau du mieux que tu le puisses. Ne recommence pas à argumenter ! Si je suis foutu de chez foutu, tu te casses et c'est tout !"

Je détourne le regard et hoche la tête.

"Bon, on n'a pas de voiture, ni de carte. Donc je ne sais pas si on pourra trouver l'armurerie aujourd'hui, mais la priorité c'est de trouver une voiture qui fonctionne et avec de l'essence et une carte des environs."

"OK."

"Tiens, tu prends ton couteau et ce flingue. Tu marches derrière moi et sans bruit. On ne prend que je strict minimum pour la route. OK ?"

"Oui chef !"

Il me lance un regard en coin pour rappeler que ce n'est pas un jeu. Si on n'a plus le droit de plaisanter maintenant… M'enfin, je préfère surtout qu'il croit que je prends ça à la rigolade, plutôt qu'il sache que je suis morte de trouille. Bizarrement, je me sentais plus en sécurité à traverser les forêts qu'à rester sur les routes et traverser les villes.

On se met en route et je redeviens sérieuse. On reste silencieux et on scrute toutes les directions. Au bout de dix minutes, on trouve quelques maisons et on commence à regarder les véhicules. Rien d'utilisable. Pas de chance.

On continue et on arrive à une rue plus importante. Daryl est plus que prudent. Arbalète à la main, il inspecte attentivement chaque recoin pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Par chance, on trouve un office de tourisme. On rentre sans difficulté. Daryl cogne un peu contre la porte pour faire sortir d'éventuels mordeurs, mais rien. On récupère une carte de la région et une plus détaillée des environs immédiats.

"Merde, ils ne font pas figurer les armureries."

"Pas étonnant. C'est pas franchement ce qu'il y a de plus touristique. Par contre… ça, ça devrait nous aider !"

Je déniche derrière le comptoir un bottin !

"Beth, t'es géniale !"

"Je sais." Je fanfaronne un peu.

Plusieurs armureries y figurent, mais sont toutes assez loin d'ici. Je déchire la page qui nous intéresse et on ressort de l'office en quête d'une voiture.

On en trouve encore quelques-unes, mais apparemment, les réservoirs sont tous vides. Pas de bol ! Des gens ont déjà dû tous les siphonner.

Daryl s'engage alors dans une ruelle. Ça ne m'inspire pas trop mais je le suis.

"Bingo !"

On tombe sur une cours intérieure à l'arrière d'une boutique. Plusieurs véhicules y sont présents. Daryl s'acharne à casser le cadenas du grillage qui nous en empêche l'accès. Moi, je regarde derrière nous pour vérifier que le bruit ne rameute personne.

Quand on arrive finalement à entrer dans cette cour, Daryl vérifie le fonctionnement de chacun des véhicules. La plupart démarrent et Daryl porte son dévolu sur une moto.

"Ouah euh… Chui jamais montée sur une moto. Et puis, on n'a pas de casque."

"Tu crois qu'on risque un accident de moto ?"

"Euhhh chai pas. Mais franchement, puisqu'on a le choix, pourquoi pas prendre l'une des voitures ?"

"Parce que la moto a le plein de fait ! Et puis… ça me démange d'en conduire une."

Ahlala les mecs ! Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais j'me rends.

On repère sur la carte les armureries indiquées sur la feuille que j'ai récupéré, puis on se met en route.

Daryl ne conduit pas vite, sûrement pour me ménager. Le vent fouette ma peau et me donne froid. C'est assez agréable vu la chaleur aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, la selle est rapidement inconfortable à mon goût. Mais sentir Daryl tout contre moi est un régal. J'accroche mes bras à lui et laisse ma tête reposer dans son dos. Ça me rappelle quand il m'a portée sur son dos quand je me suis blessée au pied. D'ailleurs, la douleur est toujours présente, mais très diffuse.

Sur la route, on croise parfois des mordeurs, mais Daryl les évite aisément. A l'approche de la première armurerie, on s'arrête pour repérer le chemin à prendre. Après plusieurs arrêts de la sorte, on finit par la trouver.

Évidemment, l'entrée est fracturée et celle-ci est dépouillée. Daryl récupère quand même un bon couteau de chasseur et d'autres pour l'entraînement. Pas de munition, pas d'arme à feu. Par contre, je déniche un gilet par balle, d'autres vêtements de protection, une paire de rangers et un talkie-walkie.

La pêche est donc plutôt bonne. Néanmoins, on décide de pousser plus loin. En effet, on a repéré une armurerie qui semble être installée dans un endroit assez isolé. Il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne soit pas complètement dévalisée.

On range nos trouvailles dans un sac à dos que je porte et on se remet en route. On a un peu de mal à trouver celle-là, mais au bout de presque une heure, on a le plaisir de la découvrir presque intacte. On est hyper content et on commence notre inspection.

Daryl me tend une arbalète toute neuve. "Ça pourrait aussi t'être utile". Je suis surexcitée.

Il prend également tout un stock de flèches et des cibles d'entraînement, des couteaux à lancer et du matériel de survie. De mon côté, je récupère encore deux couteaux de chasse assez long, du matériel pour pouvoir en accrocher un à ma cuisse et ma cheville. Pour les armes à feu, je laisse faire Daryl.

On repart très content de nos découvertes.

A peine sortie du magasin, je sens un bras puissant m'enserrer la gorge. Je n'ai plus pied. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux même pas crier, respirer est déjà difficile.

Deux hommes nous font face juste à l'extérieur du magasin, armes à la main, et le troisième me maintient fermement.

"Merci les gars, ça fait deux jours qu'on est là et on n'avait même pas vu ce petit paradis." C'est un grand barbu au crâne chauve. Il nous toise d'un air victorieux, un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

"Et en prime, une petite mignonette à se mettre sous la dent ! Trop sympa, mon pote !"

Ses deux copains se marrent grassement.

Je vois Daryl qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il les observe attentivement. Il fusille du regard le type qui me maintient.


	5. No mercy

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**_

_**lapiaf8 : merci pour ton nouveau commentaire. Et oui, ya toujours des emmerdeurs dans The Walking Dead ! Donc j'essaye de suivre un peu le mouvement.**_

_** Jane : ton commentaire m'encourage particulièrement. Merci à toi ^^ Pour tout te dire, j'avais du retard dans le visionnage de la série. J'ai enchaîné la saison 4 et 5 à partir d'octobre de cette année. Le mid-season finale... je ne l'ai pas bien vécu. Je l'ai vu venir avant de voir l'épisode, j'en étais convaincue, après avoir lu ce qu'en avait dit Norman Reedus. Comme ces fameux épisodes de la saison 4 étaient encore tout frais pour moi, j'ai eu une énooooorme frustration et là j'ai tenté de combler le vide par la fanfic. Comme toi, je n'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup. J'en suis surtout quelques unes en anglais.**_

_**Du coup, j'ai vraiment eu envie d'en écrire une, mais à la base, je voulais juste faire 2 chapitres pour reprendre uniquement les épisodes 12 et 13 de la saison 4. Et puis, j'ai eu envie d'en dire un peu plus. Là, j'en suis au chapitre 5 et je compte en faire encore 2 ou 3. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la terminer...**_

_**Sinon merci pour tes compliments. Respecter le caractère des personnages, c'est ce qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. J'espère y arriver encore ^^**_

_**Enjoy !**_

Je n'ai pas vu à quoi ressemblait le mec qui me retient à la gorge. Il m'a l'air plutôt grand et très poilu, vu ses bras. Peut-être un latino.

Le type qui semble être le leader est plutôt petit, la trentaine et brun. Il porte un t-shirt avec une tête de mort, sûrement pour jouer les durs, mais il a quand même un regard de sadique. Il me donne la chair de poule. Le troisième, un chauve, a l'air plutôt calme et posé. C'était peut-être pas un sale type avant tout ça, mais les gens changent.

"J'vous laisse une chance de vous en tirer. Partez vite, sinon vous êtes mort." Dit Daryl.

Son regard est glacial, son visage complètement fermé. Même à moi, il me fait froid dans le dos. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas comment il peut nous sortir de cette situation, ces hommes ont l'air sans pitié et j'ai vraiment la trouille.

"Tu rigoles, mec ! T'es peut-être baraqué, mais on a l'avantage, tu vois. Alors, tu poses ta putain d'arbalète par terre, sinon je dis à mon pote de briser la nuque de ta p'tite nana."

Le type derrière moi resserre sa prise sur mon cou et empoigne ma tête de côté avec sa main de libre. Après plusieurs secondes, Daryl pose son arbalète, toujours en les fusillant du regard. Le latino retire sa main de ma tête pour m'attraper fermement les poignets. Je suis complètement immobilisée.

"C'est bien. T'es un peu moins con que t'en as l'air finalement. Et n'oublie pas, au moindre geste stupide…" Le nabot à la tête de mort s'approche de moi et me lèche le visage au niveau de la tempe. "Blondie va morfler."

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, c'est dégoûtant. Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ? Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux rien faire.

"Si tu la touches encore une fois, t'es un putain d'homme mort."

"Ah ouais ? Fais-moi voir ça ?"

Il empoigne ma tête et me lèche ma bouche. Je serre mes lèvres de toutes mes forces, même si j'ai envie de hurler. J'essaye de me débattre, mais le mec derrière moi resserre encore sa prise. Mes poignets me font souffrir et ma gorge est compressée. Ces connards provoquent Daryl en m'utilisant. Bande de lâches !

"Bah alors ? Tu devais pas me buter ?" Et il éclate de rire en se tapant sur les genoux.

Daryl fait un pas vers lui mais le troisième type, le chauve, lui rappelle vite qu'il a aussi une arme pointée en plein sur sa tête.

"Écoute mon gars, si t'es malin tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit. On va t'attacher les poignets dans le dos avec juste une petite corde. Peut-être que t'arriveras à te libérer avant que des mordeurs n'arrivent. Nous, on va partir avec Blondie. Ça manque cruellement de femmes dans notre groupe ! En plus elle est encore jeune, ça va être… rafraîchissant." Dit-il en entortillant mes cheveux, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. J'essaye de repousser ma tête loin de lui avec une mine de profond dégoût.

Plutôt mourir que de les laisser me toucher. Je refuse de devenir leur… marchandise sexuelle. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Putain, je ne veux pas leur montrer ma faiblesse, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je regarde Daryl intensément. C'est peut-être nos derniers instants ensemble. Lui aussi me regarde. Je sens chez lui une rage contenue. Je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas sans se battre, mais il risque de se faire tuer. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir comme ça et je ne peux pas les laisser me prendre sans agir. Hors de question de devenir leur jouet.

Réfléchis Beth, réfléchis bon sang ! Tu peux pas les laisser faire ! Il faut trouver un truc. Tant que je suis prisonnière du latino, je suis fichue. Comment me libérer ? Je lui latterais bien les couilles mais je doute que mon pied aille jusque là. Dommage…

Par contre… Une idée me vient, ça me paraît jouable. Maintenant il faut trouver le bon moment pour tenter ce coup. Je fixe Daryl en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je suis prête à me battre.

"Il est hors de question que je vous laisse m'attacher. Je vous le répète, laissez-nous partir et vous aurez la vie sauve." Argumente Daryl.

"Tu sais que t'es un p'tit rigolo, toi ? T'en as d'autres des blagues ?" Le nabot a l'air extrêmement confiant. Il est arrogant et provocateur. Il jouit pleinement de sa position de force. Je suis sûre que c'est un sadique.

Il s'approche de Daryl avec son arme pointée droit sur lui.

"Alors ? Hein ? Tu vas faire quoi le bad boy ? Tu la ramènes moins, connard."

Daryl reste impassible.

Le mec continue de se rapprocher de lui. Il est suffisamment près pour que Daryl puisse se mettre en action, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte.

OK, à moi de jouer. Je vais faire diversion. J'espère que ça fonctionnera.

Plusieurs fois je quitte Daryl du regard pour montrer le bras sous ma gorge. J'essaye de lui faire passer le message. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux.

J'y vais ! Je penche ma tête juste assez pour placer ma bouche contre le bras poilu de mon agresseur et j'y enfonce profondément mes dents. Immédiatement, le cri qu'il pousse me vrille les tympans, mais il tient bon et ne me relâche pas. Le nabot et le chauve se retournent subitement pour voir ce qu'il se passe. En une fraction de seconde, Daryl se saisit de l'arme du chef et le frappe violemment à la tête.

Le chauve, n'a pas vu la prise de contrôle de Daryl. Trop tard pour lui, il reçoit une balle en pleine tête.

L'adrénaline afflue dans mon corps et je serre mes mâchoires de toutes mes forces. Sa peau se déchire et du sang chaud inonde ma bouche. Il hurle toujours comme un dément et finalement, il relâche un peu sa prise sur moi. Immédiatement, je me penche en avant le plus possible pour prendre mon élan et je renverse violemment ma tête en arrière jusqu'à lui percuter la mâchoire avec mon crâne.

La douleur qui jaillit dans ma tête me fait perdre l'équilibre et je tombe par terre. Je reste consciente, mais je suis incapable de voir ou de penser. Tout n'est plus que douleur chez moi. Seul le bruit d'une détente me parvient.

Je sens une main puissante me relever.

"Beth, ça va ?"

"Oui… je crois."

"Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? J'aurais pu me charger de lui, t'avais pas à t'exploser la tête comme ça. Bouge pas."

Daryl retourne vers le seul type encore vivant, le nabot. Il est déjà bien amoché. Daryl a dû le cogner à nuveau pour avoir le champ libre. Il l'attrape par le col du t-shirt et le relève sans ménagement.

"Alors, sale fils de pute, tu te la ramènes moins maintenant ? Tes potes sont morts et tu vas bientôt les rejoindre."

"Non ! J't'en prie ! Laisse-moi partir ! S'il te plaît, non ! Me tue pas !"

Il est pitoyable. On dirait qu'il va se pisser dessus. Je m'approche et lui balance un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, avec mes nouvelles rangers. Le choc lui coupe le souffle, ce qui me donne beaucoup de satisfaction. Daryl pose le canon de son arme sur la tête de ce mec qui se met à chialer comme un gosse.

"Dis au revoir"

"Pitié !"

Daryl à l'air résolu. Je croyais qu'il voulait juste lui faire peur, mais je comprends que je me suis trompée.

"Daryl, non !" Je m'écrie. Bien que ce type me dégoûte, qu'il est sadique et pervers. Là, ça ressemble maintenant à une exécution. Je ne peux pas laisser Daryl faire ça. C'est pas un bourreau.

"Quoi ? Tu veux que j'le laisse en vie ? Ce porc t'a touchée et il voulait faire de toi…"

"Je sais. Mais j'peux pas te laisser le tuer de sang froid. J'veux pas que t'ai ça sur la conscience."

"Oh, t'inquiète pas, ma conscience s'y fera très bien !"

"Mais pas la mienne."

Il me regarde attentivement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de lui ? Si on le laisse en vie, on peut dire au revoir à l'armurerie. On peut pas prendre ce risque. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

"Je sais pas. On pourrait l'abandonner plus loin."

"Comme s'il ne savait pas dans quelle ville on se trouve. Il a dit que ça faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient là. Il retrouvera son chemin facilement."

"Alors on n'a qu'à l'attacher quelque part."

"Il finira dévoré par des mordeurs ou bien par mourir de faim. En quoi c'est mieux ?"

"Oh je vous en prie, laissez-moi quelque part" nous supplie notre prisonnier.

"Je sais pas, Daryl !"

"Rick aurait compris. Il serait d'accord avec moi."

Il pointe à nouveau le canon de son flingue sur la tempe du nabot et tire froidement. Son visage ne montre aucune émotion particulière, pas un sourcillement, rien.

Je suis sous le choc. Où est passé le Daryl sensible et humain auquel je tiens ? Comment peut-il décider d'exécuter quelqu'un sans aucun état d'âme ?

On ramasse silencieusement nos affaires et on rentre en moto. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Je revois Daryl tirer sans remord dans la tête de ce type. Même si c'était une ordure, il s'agissait tout de même d'un être humain. Les deux autres, il les avait tué pour se défendre, pour leur échapper, mais le dernier… non, c'était qu'une putain d'exécution.

C'est vrai que c'était la solution la plus sûre pour nous, pour notre avenir et c'étaient de vrais salopards, mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire.

En plus, j'ai du mal à digérer son "Rick aurait compris". Il n'est pas là Rick. On doit prendre nos décisions à nous, pas en fonction des autres. Et j'estime que mon avis compte.

On arrive à la maison et je laisse Daryl avec notre butin pour me mettre au piano. Je commence à jouer une chanson triste en chantant doucement. Une chanson qui est en phase avec mes sentiments actuels.

Ma tête me fait super mal à cause du coup que j'ai donné pour me libérer. Si on avait de la glace, j'en aurais volontiers mis dessus. Je dois avoir une belle bosse. En plus, mes bras me font toujours mal à cause des courbatures. J'arrête de jouer. Je n'en ai plus envie. Je gagne le canapé et m'y couche en attendant. En attendant quoi ? Ça, je ne sais pas.

"Beth ?"

J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai dû m'assoupir.

"Beth, il faut qu'on s'entraîne."

"Je passe mon tour, j'ai encore des courbatures." Et puis mon humeur maussade n'aide pas, mais je garde cette partie là pour moi.

Daryl n'est pas dupe et s'énerve.

"Conneries ! Tu fais la gueule à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure."

"Je fais pas la gueule ! Arrête de me considérer comme une gamine ! Tu crois que parce que je voulais le laisser vivre, alors je suis qu'une gosse ? Tu crois que du coup je suis faible ?"

Je suis furieuse et me mets à lui crier dessus moi aussi.

"Ouais ! Ta putain de compassion va finir par nous faire tuer !"

Comment ose-t-il ? Je suis dépitée. Lui, entre dans une colère monstrueuse. Il se met à taper du poing contre un meuble.

"On avait dit qu'on devait devenir plus fort pour survivre ! Tu me l'as promis ! On était d'accord, putain !"

Il est comme enragé. Je me lève d'un bond et l'agrippe à son t-shirt.

"J'veux pas perdre mon humanité pour autant ! C'est pas moi. C'est pas c'que j'veux. Et toi aussi, tu vaux mieux que ça." Je le force à me regarder dans les yeux. "Ce que t'as fait, Daryl, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être plus fort. Tu l'as exécuté froidement pour te venger !" Il me quitte du regard. Je refuse de le voir fuir. "Tu t'es fait ta propre justice et tu l'as tué !"

Il me repousse, mais me regarde à nouveau.

"C'est comme ça que tu m'vois, alors ? Un putain de bourreau psychopathe, hein ? Je l'ai fait pour toi, Beth !"

"C'est faux, tu l'as fait pour toi-même. Parce qu'il m'avait touchée et que tu ne l'as pas supporté."

"Non, j'l'ai pas supporté. Et si ça se reproduit, alors je f'rais pareil !" Il envoie une lampe valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle se brise dans un grand fracas. "Tu voulais que je laisse mes sentiments pour toi prendre le dessus ? Bah voilà, c'est fait ! Si t'es pas contente et bah c'est que tu t'es gourée sur moi ! Chui comme ça, je laisserais personne te faire du mal ! Personne !"

Presque dans un sursaut, il récupère son arbalète, quitte la pièce et sors de la maison en claquant la porte.

Je suis en plein cauchemar. Encore une fois, je me demande où est passé le Daryl humain et sensible que je connaissais ? Il était implacable avec les mordeurs et nos ennemis, mais il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi… impitoyable et avide de vengeance. Et selon lui, c'est de ma faute. Il tuera quiconque me fait du mal ou tente de me faire du mal. Même si ces personnes sont hors d'état de nuire, il les anéantira. Comment je pourrais vivre avec ça ?

Ce que j'aimais chez lui, c'est que je pouvais toujours voir cette lumière au fond de lui. Peu importe comment la vie a été difficile pour lui… bon sang, ça se voyait qu'il était bon. Il aimait chaque personne de notre groupe. Je le revois venir m'annoncer la mort de Zach. Sa souffrance était palpable, alors qu'il lui parlait très peu.

Avec moi hier, il… il a été parfait. Son regard s'était adouci et ses lèvres souriaient. Et finalement, ses sentiments à mon égard font ressortir une noirceur insoupçonnée chez lui. Je suis déconcertée.

J'ai l'impression que des heures passent, perdue dans mes pensées. Mais quand même, je commence à m'inquiéter pour Daryl. Surtout le fait qu'il me laisse seule pendant si longtemps, après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure et surtout après ce qu'il m'a dit, ça m'étonne.

Je prends mon flingue et un couteau de chasse pour sortir. En ouvrant la porte, je vois Daryl assis sur la balustrade, le regard perdu vers la forêt. Ça me rassure. Je m'adosse à côté de lui.

"Beth… Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire de toi, putain. J'ai pas pu le supporter. Imagine si ce type s'était retrouvé un autre groupe de caïds et qu'on recroisait leur route, hein ? Cette fois, il m'aurait juste buté et il t'aurait prise. Regarde le gouverneur ! Il est revenu se venger, lui aussi, et ton père est..."

Un déclic se fait dans ma tête. Je revois le gouverneur trancher la gorge de mon père sans le moindre état d'âme. Notre paisible vie dans la prison, du moins aussi paisible que possible en ce monde, s'est terminée brutalement ce jour là. Et moi j'y ai perdu la famille qu'il me restait, de manière atroce.

Puis je revois Daryl, à la cabane de chasse, m'avouer se reprocher d'avoir arrêté de poursuivre le gouverneur.

Je commence à comprendre...

"J'peux pas laisser un truc comme ça t'arriver. Beth… je me suis autorisé à… franchir la ligne avec toi, même si je dois souffrir le martyr... si j'te perds un jour. Mais tu peux pas me reprocher de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. C'est toi et moi ensemble contre le monde maintenant, non ?"

"Oui. Je comprends."

Et je comprends vraiment. Pour lui, avoir exécuté le nabot, c'est pareil que quand il a tué les deux autres. C'est pour notre protection maintenant et définitivement. Il ne veut laisser aucun risque pour notre avenir.

Je sais qu'il culpabilise d'avoir arrêté de chercher le gouverneur. Finalement, c'est cette erreur-là qu'il essaye de réparer. A-t-il vraiment tort ?

Je me rapproche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il n'est pas un bourreau froid et sanguinaire. Il fait ce qu'il faut pour notre survie. Pour avoir un avenir. Un avenir avec moi.

Tout à coup, je me sens aimée. Même si je déteste ce qu'il a fait, c'était par amour pour moi. Ou alors, ça y ressemblait.

"Je comprends, Daryl."

Il me caresse doucement la main et je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi. Je colle ma joue contre son bras nu et ferme les yeux un instant. Il se retourne, descend de la balustrade et se met face à moi. Nos regards se croisent enfin avec douceur. Il relève mon visage d'un doigt sous mon menton et m'embrasse tendrement.

Comme ses lèvres m'avaient manquées ! Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras m'enserrent la taille et mes pieds quittent le sol. Dans un élan passionnel, je croise mes jambes autour de sa taille tout en continuant de l'embrasser follement. Sans plus attendre, il me transporte comme ça jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison et se couche sur moi dans le canapé.

Une vague de chaleur surgit dans mon bas-ventre. Ça faisait longtemps, me dis-je intérieurement. Il m'embrasse passionnément dans le cou et sur mon buste. Je sens le poids de son corps sur le mien et ça me donne l'impression de lui appartenir corps et âme. Nos caresses se font plus pressantes. Nos baisers sont brûlants.

Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos, mais il se redresse brutalement en criant "Non !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai les mains froides ?"

"Non, c'est pas ça. C'est…"

Je le vois réfléchir longuement avec un air grave. Mille questions me traversent l'esprit.

"Tu peux tout me dire, Daryl. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est juste que… j'ai… enfin disons que je ne montre jamais mon dos."

J'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose sur son dos qui doit le complexer. Je voudrais le rassurer.

"Je ne vais pas te pousser à me montrer ce qui te gêne, si tu ne le veux pas." Je pose délicatement une main sur sa joue. "Mais je suis prête à tout connaître de toi."

Il me regarde longtemps, intensément. Ce que j'aime ce regard…

"Chai pas Beth. C'est… plutôt moche."

"Fais-moi confiance."

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il retire son t-shirt et se retourne. Ma première impression est le choc. Plusieurs boursouflures zèbrent son dos. Il a été durement battu et ça date apparemment. Ça me brise le cœur.

"Mais… qui t'a fait… ça ?"

"Mon père."

Je savais que son père était alcoolique et rude, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il s'en prenait à son fils. L'image paternelle que j'ai eue est tellement différente de la sienne, ça me donne l'impression d'être un bisounours qui atterrit en enfer.

"Il frappait Merle, quand il avait trop bu. Ensuite Merle allait tout le temps en centre de redressement, alors il s'est trouvé un autre punching-ball."

Je m'approche de son dos et dépose un baiser sur chaque cicatrice. Doucement et tendrement. Je crois que j'essaye de guérir ses blessures, au fond de moi. Puis, je l'enlace et l'embrasse sur la nuque avant de chuchoter à son oreille : "Je vais devenir plus forte et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Jamais plus."

Il se retourne, m'embrasse profondément, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et me dit :

"Je crois que je t'aime, Beth."


	6. Jenny

**Merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Bon quand même, je dois vous dire que j'ai longtemps hésité à vraiment faire dire ça à Daryl. Je suis persuadée qu'à ce stade de la fic il est bien amoureux, mais il n'est pas le genre de type à dire les mots magiques dès le début. Néanmoins, leurs dernières mésaventures ont chamboulé leurs sens à tous les deux et ce que vient de lui dire Beth… je crois que c'est la plus belle chose qu'il ai jamais entendu. Voilà donc pourquoi il le dit, pourquoi il se livre un peu plus.**

**Merci encore pour les comms ! C'est hyper encourageant ^^**

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

"Je crois que je t'aime, Beth."

Oui, il a vraiment dit ça. OK, il a commencé par "Je crois", mais quand même ! Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre un jour ces mots de la bouche de Daryl. Je me sens rougir et je sais qu'un sourire stupide est accroché à mon visage.

"Eh bien M. Dixon, tu me le feras savoir quand tu en seras sûr."

Il rit doucement et revient m'embrasser de plus belle. Je me sens aussi légère qu'une plume. Toutes mes contrariétés se sont envolées. Notre éteinte est à la fois douce et profonde. Je caresse longuement sa peau nue et me délecte de ses douces lèvres. Je le serre fort contre moi et parcoure son dos de mes mains. Je sens ses cicatrices sous mes doigts, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ça fait parti de lui et j'aime tout ce qu'il est. Je sens sa peau frémir. Personne n'avait jamais dû le toucher là auparavant.

Je me fais douce et câline. Je veux qu'il sente à quel point je l'aime et à quel point il est important pour moi. Il est tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré. C'est une telle évidence maintenant.

"Daryl." Je plonge mes yeux dans le bleu de son regard. Je suis le contour de ses lèvres et de sa mâchoire d'un doigt avant de poursuivre. "Daryl, moi aussi je…"

Un cri strident déchire le silence extérieur. Dehors, une femme crie de toutes ses forces et appelle à l'aide. Un moment, on se regarde en se demandant ce qu'on doit faire.

"Ne bouge pas d'ici Beth, je vais voir." Dit-il en remettant son t-shirt.

Il prend son arbalète et sors prudemment de la maison.

"Au secours ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !"

J'ai envie de sortir à mon tour, mais je préfère respecter ce que Daryl m'a demandé. Alors, je me lève et me poste à une fenêtre. Entre les interstices des lattes de bois, je vois une femme courir dans le cimetière jusqu'à notre maison. Elle a aperçu Daryl et court à grandes enjambées vers lui.

Un homme à peine sorti des bois est poursuivi par des mordeurs. Daryl décoche une première flèche dans la tête du mordeur le plus proche, juste au moment où il lui agrippait le bras. L'homme continue de courir désespérément, la peur déformant son visage.

Daryl fonce pour aller l'aider. Il tire encore une fois et fait mouche. Il arrive enfin près de lui et commence à frapper un mordeur avec la crosse de son arbalète.

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et la femme pleurer bruyamment. Je vais vers elle pour la réconforter. Elle a l'air terrorisée et on voit qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré. En me voyant, elle a un mouvement de recul, mais est vite rassurée. C'est clair que je ne fais pas peur à voir. Elle a l'air gentille, mais quelque chose me chiffonne chez elle. Je ne sais pas bien quoi, on verra plus tard.

Dehors, on entend encore des hurlements, des grognements et des bruits de lutte. Je m'inquiète pour Daryl. Avec l'arrivée de la fille, je ne sais plus où en est l'affrontement.

"Venez vous mettre à l'abri, moi je dois voir ce qu'il se passe."

J'ouvre la porte et vois que les mordeurs gisent tous à terre. Je vois Daryl plonger son couteau dans la tête du dernier encore vivant. Puis, il relève le type et l'aide à marcher jusqu'à la maison. Il a l'air blessé. En revenant, Daryl me regarde gravement. Ça m'inquiète.

En entrant dans la maison, Daryl dépose le type sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Il souffre beaucoup, il gémit et crie. La femme et moi les suivons.

"Où est-il blessé ?" Je demande.

Daryl hésite à répondre. Je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise.

"Il a été mordu, c'est ça ?" Demande la femme.

Après quelques secondes, Daryl incline la tête. La femme se remet à pleurer de plus belle.

J'avoue que la première idée qui me traverse l'esprit c'est qu'une fois que l'homme sera mort, on va devoir garder cette femme avec nous, et ça ne me plaît pas. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi.

Je vais chercher le matériel de soin que nous avons et commence à soigner l'homme blessé. Il a été mordu au bras droit, à l'omoplate et à la main gauche. Il a perdu pas mal de sang. Il est complètement accablé. Il sait qu'il va mourir et se transformer en mordeur. Et pire que ça, il sait qu'on le tuera avant. Il ne nous regarde pas, ne cherchant que le réconfort de sa compagne. Néanmoins, celle-ci lui tient seulement la main et ne le regarde même pas.

"Jenny, oh Jenny ! J'veux pas mourir ! Je veux rester près de toi." Pleure-t-il. Elle ne lui répond rien.

Décidément, elle ne me plaît pas. C'est leurs derniers instants ensemble, elle pourrait au moins lui témoigner son amour.

Daryl me fait signe de venir avec lui et on les laisse seul dans la cuisine. Aussitôt je le prends dans mes bras et il me serre contre lui en retour.

"Il faut que l'un de nous le surveille jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Pas sûr que cette nana soit capable de finir le travail. Pas envie qu'il vienne nous bouffer."

"C'est sûr. On doit les surveiller."

Un bruit bizarre nous parvient et on retourne dans la cuisine. La femme venait de planter un couteau de cuisine dans l'oeil du type blessé.

"Mais vous êtes complètement tarée !" Je m'écrie.

"Il allait mourir !" Dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer compulsivement.

"Mais il avait encore plusieurs heures à vivre et vous auriez pu les passer avec lui."

"C'était trop dur… On aurait passé plus de temps, pour qu'à la fin..."

Elle sanglote et pleure bruyament. Moi, les mots me manquent. Je sais qu'on ne réagit pas tous de la même manière, mais quand même… Comment a-t-elle pu le tuer comme ça, aussi rapidement ? J'essaye de ne pas la juger négativement, mais son comportement me dépasse. C'est pas normal.

Daryl commence à s'occuper du cadavre et moi je sors de la cuisine. Cette scène me semble surréaliste.

Daryl vient me rejoindre peu après dans le salon.

"Daryl… tu ne trouves pas son comportement bizarre ?"

"Chai pas. Peut-être."

"J'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi elle l'a tué si vite. C'est pas normal."

"Bah c'est vrai qu'il était condamné de toute façon."

"Non, mais souviens-toi quand l'un des nôtres se faisait mordre. Aucun d'entre-nous n'aurait fait ça !"

"C'est vrai… Bon écoute, c'est toi qui voit toujours le bon côté chez les gens normalement. Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute."

"Hum… Ok."

"Excusez-moi, vous auriez quelque chose à manger ?" Son intervention me fait sursauter. "Je n'ai rien avalé depuis des jours."

"On n'a pas grand chose, il faudrait qu'on aille se réapprovisionner. Je vais vous donner un peu de gelée de mûres."

Je l'accompagne à nouveau dans la cuisine. Il reste encore des traces de sang de son compagnon qu'elle vent juste de tuer et elle a faim ?! Bon, allez, Beth, keep cool. J'ai promis à Daryl de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

"Au fait, j'm'appelle Jenny." Dit-elle en me tendant amicalement la main.

"Moi c'est Beth et lui c'est Daryl." Je serre sa main en retour.

"Vous êtes ensemble ?" Elle est directe !

"Euhhh oui."

"J'veux dire, vous _êtes vraiment ensemble_ ?"

"Hé bien, oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh ! Je n'étais pas sûre. Avec votre différence d'âge… enfin j'me demandais… tu sais."

Je reste perplexe.

"Et bien, disons que vous formez un couple… atypique ! Mais ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste une première impression."

Elle me sourit gentiment mais sa remarque me reste en travers de la gorge.

"Et cet homme, vous étiez juste amis ou…"

"Oh Steve. On se connaissait peu."

"Pourtant, il avait l'air de tenir à vous."

"Oui, il était très amoureux de moi, je crois."

Elle, pas du tout, apparemment.

A ce moment-là, Daryl entre dans la cuisine. Jenny lui fait un grand sourire et se présente à lui. Elle le remercie de s'être occupé de Steve. Son regard s'attarde longuement sur Daryl. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

"Vous êtes impressionnant avec votre arbalète ! D'une efficacité redoutable !"

"Humm ouais."

"J'ai eu énormément de chance de tomber sur vous, sinon j'aurais moi aussi… fini par me faire bouffer."

Et la voilà qui se remet à pleurer. Elle paraît très sensible, surtout pour quelqu'un qui abrège si vite les souffrance d'un ami. Non mais, attendez une minute. Je crois qu'elle a envie de se faire consoler par Daryl ou quoi ? En face de moi ? Elle se croit où cette garce ?! Sauf que c'est pas trop son genre de consoler les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Elle ne le connaît pas aussi bien que moi.

Le soir venu, elle décide d'investir la chambre où le lit est encore en place. Ça me convient très bien comme ça, car on peut rester en bas, seuls et à proximité de nos armes.

La présence de cette femme dans notre maison ne me rassure pas. Daryl me dit qu'il reste également sur ses gardes, mais c'est parce que c'est sa façon d'être. Quand bien même, je suis contente d'être enfin un peu seule avec lui et me blottie contre lui dans le lit. Il fait courir ses doigts sur mon dos en passant sous mon t-shirt. Je sens à nouveau cette douce chaleur dans mon bas-ventre et je grimpe au dessus de lui. Ma bouche s'empare de la sienne avec avidité. Son autre main m'agrippe par la nuque pour affermir encore notre baiser. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon bassin ondule légèrement et je sens rapidement… son membre dressé tout contre mon sexe, uniquement séparés par nos sous-vêtements.

La trouille s'installe encore en moi et je suis sûre que si cette Jenny n'était pas dans la maison, les choses pourraient être différentes. Je décide de ne pas écouter cette peur en moi. Après tout, j'en ai envie, je le sens. Et je veux que ce soit avec lui, ma première fois.

Sa main dans mon dos descend jusqu'à mon bassin et accompagne mon mouvement. La peur en moi monte d'un cran, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je sens son excitation pressé contre moi et j'entends sa respiration qui se fait plus forte.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, sur le buste, sur la bouche. Il mordille ma lèvre, mon menton, mon cou. Je sens que je suis excitée plus que jamais et que le moment est bientôt venu.

J'entends du bruit à l'étage. Le parquet a craqué et je crois avoir entendu une porte grincer. Je stoppe net notre parade amoureuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Beth ?"

"J'ai entendu du bruit. Je crois qu'elle s'est levée."

"Tu crois ?" Il tend l'oreille à son tour, mais plus rien ne nous parvient. "C'est rien, Beth. Laisse tomber."

Et il se remet à m'embrasser et me caresser. Malheureusement, ça m'a complètement bloquée.

"Non, Daryl. Chui désolée, mais là… j'me dis qu'elle peut débarquer n'importe quand. C'est pas comme ça que je vois ma... première fois."

Il soupire de frustration et j'me sens minable.

"Chui désolée Daryl. Excuse-moi."

"T'excuse pas, voyons. J'ai pas envie que tu te forces si tu n'es pas encore prête."

"Mais, j'me sens prête, je crois. C'est juste que les circonstances… me bloquent."

"Viens là ma puce." Et il me serre contre lui en déposant de doux baisers sur mes lèvres. Moi je me sens rougir, car c'est la première fois qu'il me donne un petit surnom.

"Daryl, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je me sentais chanceuse de t'avoir ?" Il rigole.

"Ah oui ? Je serai curieux d'entendre ça."

Je caresse doucement son visage et l'embrasse amoureusement.

"Oui, j'ai de la chance car j'ai trouvé en toi un homme extraordinaire. Attentionné et compréhensif, tu es aussi un homme bon. Je sens cette connexion spéciale entre-nous. J'aime quand tu me touches, tu peux pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait. Je suis si bien avec toi… Je t'aime plus que tout."

Je sens que je rougis plus fort encore. C'est la première fois que j'ouvre mon coeur à un homme, car c'est aussi la première fois que j'en aime vraiment un.

On s'embrasse avec une intensité nouvelle pour moi. J'ai envie de lui répéter que je l'aime indéfiniment.

Le lendemain, Jenny descend fraîche et reposée. Elle fait donc partie de ces femmes qui sont belles au réveil. Elle doit avoir dans la trentaine et a de beaux cheveux châtains assez raides. Elle est mince et est plus grande que moi. La peau hâlée, elle a peut-être des origines hispaniques.

Dans la matinée, on décide de s'entraîner au couteau. Daryl me montre quelques mouvements avec les couteaux d'entraînement qu'on a récupéré de l'armurerie. Daryl, lui, s'amuse à viser une cible avec les couteaux de lancer.

"Super ! Est-ce que je pourrais me joindre à vous ?" Demande Jenny.

"Pour sûr." Lui répond Daryl avant de lui montrer comment bien se servir d'un couteau.

J'ai envie de lui dire de lui filer un couteau de cuisine, puisqu'elle a l'air de bien se débrouiller avec, mais ce ne serait vraiment pas très gentil de ma part.

Encore une fois je me suis donnée à fond dans cet entraînement. Étant donné mon niveau de départ, je vois déjà quelques progrès. Bon, ça ne veut pas dire que je serai effectivement efficace si on rencontrait des adversaires aujourd'hui, mais c'est encourageant.

Jenny passe plutôt pour une gourde. Je me demande si elle ne joue pas sciemment les ingénues.

Le reste de la journée se déroule dans le calme. Mais Jenny m'énerve de plus en plus. Je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois traîner avec Daryl quand je ne suis pas là. Mais bizarrement, elle ne vient pas trop me voir quand moi, je suis seule. Et ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est que je n'ai pas de vraie preuve à apporter à Daryl. Elle minaude légèrement avec lui, mais rien de bien probant. Et puis, elle reste gentille avec moi et essaye de nous aider.

Le soir, je n'ose pas aller trop loin avec Daryl. J'ai peur de devoir me débiner comme la veille.

Le lendemain, la journée se déroule à peu près de la même manière. Je suis sur mes gardes avec Jenny. Je fais attention à ses gestes, ses paroles. Je n'ai rien de très concret à lui reprocher, c'est plus une intuition.

Daryl part un long moment à la chasse et je reste à la maison avec Jenny.

"Alors, Beth, comment ça se passe avec Daryl ?"

Elle me lance un regard aguicheur. Croit-elle sérieusement que je vais lui parler de ma relation avec lui ?

"Très bien."

"Est-ce que vous…"

"Nous quoi ?"

"Tu sais… Est-ce que vous l'avez fait au moins ?"

Mon visage s'empourpre immédiatement.

"Ça ne te regarde pas !"

"C'est que tu es tellement jeune. Tu as quel âge ? 16, 17 ans ?"

"J'ai 18 ans !"

"Oh pardon." Mais je suis sûre qu'elle m'a rajeunie exprès. "Tu sais, si tu lui refuses l'entrée de ta grotte secrète… il finira sûrement par te lâcher."

"Daryl n'est pas comme ça !"

"Donc, vous ne l'avez pas encore fait." La garce, elle me pousse à bout pour me tirer les vers du nez.

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ?" Je ne réponds rien. "Tu as peur de la concurrence, petite ?" Elle rigole d'un petit rire cristallin, très agaçant. "Hé bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Que le meilleur gagne !"

Je la fusille du regard. Est-elle sérieusement en train d'insinuer qu'elle veut me piquer Daryl ?! Non, mais j'hallucine. Cette nana a un aplomb incroyable !

"Tu n'arriveras pas à te mettre entre nous, Jenny et je ne te conseille pas d'essayer."

Je me lève et retourne m'acharner au couteau d'entraînement, sauf que cette fois, la cible ressemble étrangement à son visage.

Quand Daryl revient de la chasse, Jenny le félicite à grand renfort de compliments et de sourires. Je crois que je pourrais lui décocher une flèche en pleine tête avec la deuxième arbalète. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut aussi que je m'entraîne avec.

En passant près de moi, Daryl me demande si ça va. Je réponds évasivement. Je compte tout lui raconter, mais pas maintenant.

L'après midi se passe de la même manière. Je ne suis jamais tranquille avec Daryl et je la vois minauder avec lui quand je ne suis pas là. Plusieurs fois, elle me regarde d'un air provocateur. J'ai envie de l'étriper.

Le soir arrive enfin et je peux être seule avec Daryl. Quel bonheur !

"Tu m'as manqué."

"Ah ?"

"Je ne supporte plus cette Jenny. Elle est toujours là, elle se met entre nous."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, personne ne se mettra jamais entre nous." Dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

"Tu sais, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'on était en concurrence toutes les deux… pour t'avoir."

"Quoi ? Sérieusement ?"

"J'te jure. Elle… elle prétend que puisque je suis jeune et qu'on n'a pas encore… bref, que tu allais te lasser de moi."

"Attends, elle t'a clairement dit ça ?" Il paraît très surpris.

"C'est pas exactement ces mots-là, mais c'est l'esprit. Et puis, je la vois constamment en train de te sourire et de faire la belle avec toi. Ça m'énerve !"

"Ahhhh mais tu es jalouse ?" Je rougis furieusement.

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" Mais il rigole un peu plus.

Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure et lui dit lascivement: "Et puis, j'aimerais être à nouveau seule avec toi."

"J'aimerais bien aussi. Mais on ne peut quand même pas l'abandonner dans un coin."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Oh, s'il te plaît, ça ne te ressemble pas."

"Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas net chez elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude de défi envers moi ? On peut peut-être lui donner un peu de vivres, quelques armes et… la laisser dans un endroit sûr."

"Beth, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Écoute, on verra comment se déroule la suite. N'en parlons plus."

Je laisse couler et profite des quelques instants que nous avons pour nous seuls.

Le lendemain matin, Daryl part en ville pour chercher une voiture. La moto ne va pas être pratique pour rapporter des vivres lors de notre expédition. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule avec Jenny et je prends grand soin de l'ignorer. Je regarde la carte à la recherche d'un endroit où nous approvisionner.

A son retour, on mange tous ensemble pendant que Jenny fait la conversation. Une fois terminé, Daryl nous distribue les armes et on se met en route.

Les trois premiers supermarchés que l'on visite ont déjà été dévastés. Au quatrième cependant, la chance nous sourit. Silencieusement, nous commençons le repérage, à l'affût du moindre bruit. C'est une petite boutique construite sur plusieurs étages. Daryl monte inspecter l'étage supérieur et moi l'étage inférieur, tandis que Jenny reste au niveau zéro.

En bas, c'est le stock et je trouve pas mal de choses intéressantes. Je me réjouis d'annoncer ça à Daryl. Il y a de la nourriture encore bonne à manger, du matériel de soin et d'autres trucs qui peuvent nous être utiles.

Je remonte et Jenny me dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir un placard à pharmacie dans une remise. Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est moi la gamine, mais c'est elle l'empotée. Je la suis dans la remise. C'est une petite pièce en bazar. Elle semble avoir été visitée auparavant, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait y trouver d'intéressant. Au fond de la pièce se trouve le fameux placard avec une croix dessus.

J'essaye de l'ouvrir mais, en effet, la porte coince. Jenny ouvre une porte sur le côté de la pièce et j'entends des grognements caractéristiques de mordeurs.

"Vite, referme cette porte !"

Mais elle la laisse grande ouverte et s'en va par la porte principale en la refermant derrière elle. La pétasse ! C'est pas possible, elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Un mordeur sort du local et me barre le seul moyen de repli que j'ai, à savoir l'entrée de cette remise. Je me cache derrière l'armoire à pharmacie et sort mon couteau. Je ne fais plus aucun bruit.

D'un coup, je réalise ce qui m'avait choqué le jour où elle est arrivée jusqu'à nous. On l'avait entendu crier "aidez-moi", alors qu'elle était accompagnée d'un homme. Et elle a foncé vers notre maison sans un regard vers ce compagnon. En fait, elle ne pense qu'à sa propre survie et se fiche complètement des autres.

"Alors, Beth… tu t'en sors ? Ce serait tellement dommage que tu te fasses bouffer maintenant…" Sa voix est railleuse.

Le mordeur est attiré par sa voix, ce qui l'éloigne un peu de moi. Néanmoins, il va falloir que je trouve une solution, surtout qu'un deuxième mordeur vient de sortir à son tour.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour consoler le pauvre Daryl. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de trop me forcer avec lui, contrairement à Steve. Celui-là, c'était une vraie plaie. Beurk ! Mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les bad boys et Daryl est exactement celui qu'il me faut. Allez, amuse-toi bien, blondinette !"

La pétasse ! Elle a donc carrément fait exprès de m'enfermer avec ces mordeurs. Elle est encore plus timbrée que ce que j'imaginais. Je ne me laisserai pas faire comme ça. Oh non, hors de question que j'me fasse bouffer maintenant.

Je jette un coup d'oeil discrètement. Les deux mordeurs restent du côté de la porte d'entrée. Un instant, je me dis que je vais sortir mon deuxième couteau pour les tuer en même temps, mais je ne suis pas encore assez habile de la main gauche. Je sors sans bruit de ma cachette et m'approche du premier mordeur. Je lui plante mon couteau dans le crâne sans difficulté. Mais l'autre se retourne vers moi et tend ses bras pour m'attraper.

Je pousse son copain vers lui afin de le faire reculer et au moment où je m'apprête à le poignarder, je sens une main s'agripper à ma cheville. Un troisième mordeur est donc sorti de cette pièce, mais celui-ci n'a plus que le haut du corps et il rampe à terre. Voilà pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu.

J'essaye de dégager mon pied tout en faisant reculer celui qui est debout. Lutter sur deux fronts en même temps est vraiment très difficile. Mes yeux passent de l'un à l'autre et j'essaye de trouver une stratégie. Si je me penche pour tuer celui qui est à terre, j'ai peur de laisser trop de marge à l'autre, et vice versa.

Bingo ! J'arrive à dégager mon pied et je retourne au fond de la remise, vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Le mordeur qui est debout me rejoint en premier. Je le retiens à la gorge de ma main gauche, tandis que j'enfonce profondément mon couteau dans son oeil.

L'adrénaline qui se diffuse en moi me fait bouillir le sang. En retournant vers l'entrée, j'écrase du talon le crâne du dernier mordeur, qui essayait vainement de ramper jusqu'à moi.

Evidemment, Jenny a verrouillé la porte de l'extérieur.

"JENNY ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !" Je donne de grands coups de pied dans celle-ci de rage, mais je ne réussis à rien.

J'entends le loquet qui est actionné et la porte s'ouvre finalement. Daryl est derrière et je me jette dans ses bras.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?" Me demande-t-il.

Comment peut-il ne pas avoir compris ? Je vois Jenny derrière Daryl, brandissant son couteau pour le poignarder dans le dos. Pas le temps de lui expliquer, il faut agir vite. Je pousse Daryl sur le côté aussi fort que je le peux et j'attrape le bras de Jenny au moment où elle l'abat sur moi. La lame m'entaille tout de même la joue.

Elle a plus de force que moi. J'ai du mal à la retenir, mais Daryl s'est relevé et s'est emparé d'elle. Il lui bloque les bras, alors elle crie comme une furie.

"T'es contente, connasse ?! Ton chevalier servant est venu à ta rescousse. Félicitations ! Tu t'es trouvé le parfait couillon pour sauver ton cul."

"Je ne suis pas avec lui pour qu'il me sauve, mais ça, t'es incapable de le comprendre. Toi, tu ne fais que te servir des gens. J'ai choisi d'être avec lui parce que je l'aime !"

Et je lui plante mon couteau dans le ventre.


	7. Love love love

**Bonne et heureuse année à vous tous ! J'espère qu'elle vous apportera bonheur, réussite et surtout plein de Bethyl ! Ah ah ah**

**Merci merci pour vos commentaires ! Je vois que le précédent chapitre ne vous a pas laissé indifférent !**

**Et oui, faut bien inclure quelques pourritures, sinon c'est pas du The Walking Dead ! Mais là je vous rassure, Beth et Daryl vont enfin être un peu tranquille ^^ Hiiiii j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Ça n'a pas été facile à écrire !**

** Jane, personnellement je pense que s'il y avait eu relation entre Beth et Daryl en face de Maggie, je crois qu'elle aurait été très surprise dans un premier temps mais très contente ensuite. Elle est protectrice, alors Daryl est un super compagnon pour Beth car il peut la protéger. Et perso, je ne crois pas que Daryl ait toujours mauvaise réputation dans le groupe, comme dans les saisons 1 et 2. Dans la prison, c'est un héros, surtout pour les enfants. En plus il est aussi membre du conseil. Donc je pense qu'il est très respecté et qu'il n'a plus l'image du redneck à la con.**

**M'enfin… c'est mon opinion !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Le sang chaud de Jenny coule à flots sur ma main, tandis que ses yeux me fixent avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je la poignarde aussi brutalement. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas cru ça de moi, il y a encore quelques semaines. Mais depuis la fuite de la prison, depuis que j'ai perdu ce qu'il me restait de famille et d'amis, je ne veux plus rester passive. J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin pour devenir plus forte et maintenant je tiens à la vie plus que jamais. Je ne laisserai personne me prendre ce que j'ai.

Je retire mon couteau de son corps. Ses yeux perdent petit à petit leur lueur. La vie quitte son corps. Jenny ne méritait pas de vivre. Seule sa propre survie l'intéressait et elle était prête à sacrifier tout le monde pour ça. Mais cette fois, elle s'est attaquée à la mauvaise personne.

Une petite voix en moi me dit que ce n'est pas à moi de faire ma propre justice, mais je décide de la faire taire.

Je lève les yeux vers Daryl. Il me regarde avec une intensité palpable. Que voit-il ? Une sanguinaire folle furieuse ? Non. Il me regarde avec admiration et passion.

Sans me quitter du regard, il plante un couteau dans le crâne de Jenny et laisse retomber son cadavre sur le côté. Il se jette presque sur moi et prend possession de ma bouche. Je laisse tomber mon couteau poisseux de sang et m'accroche à lui avec ardeur. Une ivresse, une fièvre passionnelle semble avoir pris le contrôle de nos corps. Nos langues s'entremêlent et nos mains fouillent furieusement l'autre.

Daryl me soulève et me plaque contre un mur avec fougue. Je laisse échapper un gémissement tandis qu'il m'embrasse et me lèche le cou. Ce n'est pas une douce chaleur qui s'immisce dans mon bas-ventre, mais une tempête de feu. Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. J'ai une folle envie de lui.

Il me retire mon t-shirt et me caresse avec plus de tendresse. Je me noie dans ses yeux. Je chavire entre ses mains. Je l'attire avec violence contre moi. Je veux le sentir partout sur ma peau. Je veux qu'il me possède entièrement.

Un instant mes yeux se posent sur le cadavre de Jenny. C'est comme un électrochoc pour moi.

"Non, Daryl. Arrête."

"Quoi ?" Je le vois étonné et frustré.

"C'est juste que… Pas comme ça. Pas ici. Pas avec ce sang sur mes mains."

On reprend tous les deux notre souffle, comme si on avait couru le marathon. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop d'avoir cassé ce moment.

"J'suis désolée, Daryl…"

Il regarde autour de nous et m'embrasse sur le front.

"T'excuse-pas. J'comprends. J'aurais pas dû commencer ça. Tu viens juste de tuer cette nana, après que… Elle t'avait fait quoi exactement, d'ailleurs ?"

"Elle m'avait enfermée dans une pièce avec des mordeurs."

"Putain de merde ! Combien de mordeurs ?"

"Trois."

"Quelle pétasse ! Et… t'as rien ?"

"Non. J'suis une grande fille, maintenant."

"Ok elle était barge et vous ne vous appréciiez pas trop, mais de là à vouloir ta mort… C'est dingue !"

"Elle l'a fait pour rester avec toi. Toute seule."

"Sérieux ?" Il était loin du compte franchement.

"C'était sa manière de fonctionner. Elle se servait des hommes pour sa protection. Regarde le mec qui s'est fait mordre pendant qu'elle fuyait le soir où on l'a rencontrée. Elle se fichait complètement de lui. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un outil, ou plutôt une arme. Et tout à l'heure… elle riait en m'imaginant me faire bouffer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là pour te consoler. Elle avait besoin de toi pour la protéger, et moi… j'étais une gêne. Franchement, une personne comme ça… ça ne devrait pas exister."

"T'as raison. Si tu ne l'avais pas butée, j'm'en serais chargé."

Il sourit et m'embrasse profondément, sa main sur ma nuque.

"On arrête là, M. Dixon !"

"Je sais !"

Il me laisse et va ramasser son couteau resté planté dans la tête de Jenny. Je remets mon t-shirt en place, vais également récupérer mon couteau et nettoie le sang dessus. Puis, nous commençons à trier les affaires intéressantes et chargeons la voiture avant de reprendre la route.

Sur le trajet du retour, je repense à celle que j'étais à la prison. Je trouvais que j'étais devenue plus forte parce que j'avais arrêté de pleurer. Ce n'était rien comparé à celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Se peut-il que ce soit Daryl qui m'ait transformée ? Il y a encore quelques jours, je lui reprochais d'avoir tué ce mec alors qu'il l'avait maîtrisé. Seulement, je viens de faire exactement la même chose. Pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que ça a été aussi… facile ? La dernière fois, la menace pesait sur moi uniquement. Cette fois, Jenny voulait me tuer pour se servir de Daryl et elle a aussi essayé de le poignarder dans le dos. Je crois que c'est ça la différence. Elle a voulu toucher à l'homme que j'aime, me le prendre. Rien que d'y repenser, la colère monte à nouveau en moi. Suis-je devenue une mauvaise personne ?

Au fond de moi je sais que non, mais ce sont pourtant nos actes qui nous définissent. Et le fait de tuer une personne devenue inoffensive est forcément une mauvaise chose. J'imagine ce qu'en penserait mon père. Il savait toujours ce qui était juste et je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas toléré ce que j'ai fait. Ça me déprime encore plus.

On arrive au funérarium et y rangeons nos provisions.

"Aller Greene, lâche le morceau."

"Quoi ?"

"T'es trop silencieuse pour que ce soit normal. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

Je réfléchis un moment à la réponse que je vais lui donner.

"Je me demande… si je ne suis pas devenue une mauvaise personne."

"Toi ? Si toi, t'es une mauvaise personne, alors on est tous les plus grosses pourritures qui soient !"

Je souris timidement, mais ça ne me console pas. Après une petite hésitation, Daryl vient vers moi et prend doucement mon visage dans ses mains.

"Ecoute, Beth. Tu sais que j'vais pas être celui qui va mal te juger. C'est entre toi et ta conscience. Mais j'vais te dire une bonne chose. On est que tous les deux, maintenant. Il n'y a plus de communauté avec nous, plus personne pour nous dicter ce qu'on a le droit de faire. C'est nos règles, notre façon de mener les choses et peu importe ce que d'autres pourraient en penser. Et on a décidé d'éliminer tous risques pour nous, pour assurer notre survie présente et future. T'as juste poursuivi ça."

"Tu as raison, Daryl. Mais ce qui me gêne c'est que… J'ai peur de l'avoir tuée… par vengeance."

J'ai enfin mis un mot sur ce qui me dérangeait depuis tout à l'heure.

"Quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle se servait des gens pour sa propre survie. Et que c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire de toi… J'ai estimé… qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Putain, on dirait que j'me prends pour Dieu ! Mon père en serait malade."

Daryl raffermit ses mains sur moi et me force à le regarder.

"Beth… Hé Beth… Regarde-moi, ma puce. Tu ne t'es pas prise pour Dieu. C'est juste que… qu'on vit dans un putain de monde impitoyable maintenant. Les personnes trop gentilles meurent en un claquement de doigts, alors que les salopards comme Jenny s'en sortent toujours. Toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu ne supportes pas cette injustice. Les supprimer, c'est aider quelqu'un de bien à s'en sortir. Regarde… sans elle, Steve aurait pu s'en tirer. Elle s'est servie de lui et il en est mort. Si on l'avait laissé vivre, elle aurait pu recommencer avec un autre."

J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu facile de dire ça pour justifier nos actes. Néanmoins, je ne trouve rien à y redire. Son discours a comme une résonance en moi.

"Beth, tu es vraiment la meilleure personne que j'ai connu de ma vie. Tu seras toujours là pour aider les gens bien, j'en suis sûr. Alors, te prends pas la tête pour les ordures. Tu es un ange, Beth. Je t'interdis d'en douter."

Je me sens rougir. Il a trouvé les mots qu'il faut. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible de la part du rude Daryl Dixon. Je me blottis dans ses bras et plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Tu sais que je t'aime, Daryl Dixon ?"

"J'l'ai entendu dire, ouais." Son sourire ravageur me fait fondre. "Je t'aime aussi, Beth." Je souris encore plus intensément. Il n'a pas dit 'je crois' cette fois.

En me lavant ce soir-là, je me suis encore une fois sentie chanceuse d'avoir Daryl. Son regard sur moi est si doux et puissant à la fois. Il me donne de la force. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout affronter. J'ai l'impression que j'arriverai à survivre.

Je me souviens de la soirée passée à la cabane de chasse. Je lui avais dit que j'allais mourir dans ce monde pourri et je le pensais. Mais depuis je me suis endurcie et je m'entraîne assidument pour apprendre à me battre et me défendre. Et puis, on est ensemble et j'ai l'impression qu'on peut traverser tous les obstacles.

Je souris à mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux pétillent d'excitation. Je défais ma queue de cheval et ma tresse pour me brosser longuement les cheveux. J'essaye de me faire jolie, pour lui.

En retournant au salon, le regard de Daryl s'accroche à moi et suit chacun de mes mouvements. Il ne dit pas un mot et ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ses yeux me dévorent littéralement à travers ses mèches de cheveux. Moi, je le trouve incroyablement sexy avec son gilet sans manche en cuir.

Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le canapé. On se regarde longuement sans parler. Ça ne me met pas mal à l'aise, au contraire. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours maintenant. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait partie de moi.

Il lève sa main pour me caresser doucement la joue. La chaleur de sa peau me procure de délicieux frissons.

"Tu es si belle, Beth."

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et souris bêtement. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'embrasse sans défaire mon regard du sien. Puis, je caresse ses doigts avec mes lèvres et commence à les mordiller plus sensuellement. Il sourit à son tour.

"Attention, ma p'tite, si tu joues à ça, je ne réponds plus de rien."

Sans le quitter des yeux, je continue avec la paume de sa main et jusqu'à son poignet. Il ne fait pas un geste mais je le vois expirer longuement entre ses mâchoires crispées. Je remonte à nouveau jusqu'au bout de ses doigts en l'embrassant et le titillant avec gourmandise. Il ferme les yeux un instant comme pour rassembler ses esprits.

"Tu l'auras cherché." Murmure-t-il avant de me sauter dessus.

Il me renverse contre les coussins du canapé et s'attaque directement à mon cou, comme au magasin tout à l'heure. L'excitation commence à envahir mon corps à mesure que ses caresses se précisent. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras. Je me laisse guider par lui. A certains moments, son corps se plaque contre le mien, jusqu'à presque m'écraser. A d'autres moments, il me soulève du canapé pour m'attirer à lui comme si je ne pesais rien.

Il ne me laisse aucun répit. Ses lèvres s'emparent de ma bouche pour la délaisser le temps de s'intéresser à mon cou ou mon lobe d'oreille. Ses mains parcourent mon corps. De mes cuisses, elles remontent jusqu'à mes fesses et s'engouffrent sous mon t-shirt pour me masser le dos.

J'ai chaud. Je bous de l'intérieur. Je crois que je vais défaillir, mais je m'accroche. Pas question de n'être que la spectatrice de cet instant magique. Je le serre aussi de toutes mes forces. Mes doigts cherchent frénétiquement la chaleur de sa peau. Même mes cuisses trahissent mon désir en s'accrochant à sa taille. J'ai envie de lui plus que tout au monde.

Je commence à défaire son gilet de cuir.

"Tu trembles, Beth. Tu as peur ?"

Je fais 'non' de la tête. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu peur, mais je veux aller jusqu'au bout. Je me répète que c'est normal d'avoir peur pour sa première fois, mais j'ai bien plus peur de mourir sans avoir vécu ça. Et j'ai tellement de chance d'avoir trouvé Daryl et de pouvoir le faire avec lui. Je suis submergée par mes émotions.

Son gilet tombe par terre et je peux profiter un instant d'admirer la musculature de son torse. Je me mords la lèvre d'envie. Doucement, il commence à soulever mon t-shirt et je me relève pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Avant de me le retirer complètement il me demande : "tu es sûre, Beth ?" Je lui souris en hochant la tête. Je me sens incapable de prononcer un mot.

Je me retrouve à nouveau uniquement en soutien-gorge devant lui. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois, car là, il prend le temps de me regarder. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

Ses lèvres se posent sur mon buste. Ses baisers sont brûlants sur ma peau. L'image d'un papillon de nuit qui se brule les ailes sur une ampoule incandescente m'apparaît. Mais je plonge avec avidité dans ce doux tourment. Il est si tendre et passionné avec moi, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux. Je m'accroche désespérément à lui et mes mains tentent d'apprendre par cœur chaque courbe de son corps.

Il passe une main sous mes fesses et guide mes mouvements de bassin. Je sens son sexe frotter contre le mien à travers nos vêtements. Ça m'excite furieusement. Je me transforme en animal affamé de lui. Je lui mordille sa lèvre et son cou. Je lèche et aspire son lobe d'oreille.

Sa main s'insère délicatement sous mon jeans et commence à me caresser l'entre-jambe. Jamais personne ne m'avait touchée là. Le stress monte en moi, mais je me force à me calmer. Il hésite un instant et me regarde à nouveau d'un air interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, je commence à déboutonner mon jeans et le baisser pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Ses doigts contournent ma culotte et commencent à découvrir mon intimité ruisselante. Très vite, ses caresses sexuelles se précisent et je sens un doigt rentrer en moi et prendre un doux mouvement de va et vient. La sensation est nouvelle, elle aussi, et c'est très agréable. Ça me rassure pour la suite des événements. Je n'essaye plus de réprimer mes gémissements et m'abandonne au plaisir qu'il me procure. De plus, le fait de savoir que c'est Daryl qui me pénètre m'excite infiniment.

Mes mains délaissent son corps pour finir de retirer mon jeans. Après, je décide d'aller moi aussi explorer sous son pantalon.

Pour la première fois, mes doigts touchent un sexe d'homme dressé d'excitation. Je suis surprise par la douceur de sa peau à cet endroit-là. Je ne sais pas très bien comment m'y prendre. Mes doigts se resserrent autour de sa verge et je commence moi aussi un mouvement de va et vient. Sa main quitte mon intimité et vient se poser contre la mienne pour me guider dans mes efforts. Une petite grimace sur son visage m'indique que je ne m'y étais pas très bien pris. Mon manque d'expérience est flagrant, mais je m'applique à combler mes lacunes. Il me sourit à nouveau et je m'empresse de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Une fois ma technique améliorée, il termine de se déshabiller complètement et revient vers moi pour me retirer mes sous-vêtements, seuls habits qu'il me reste. Etre entièrement nue devant lui ne me paraît pas aussi bizarre que je l'aurais cru. Mais je suis dans un tel état d'excitation que je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être encore la même personne. Néanmoins, j'ai du mal à regarder franchement son sexe sans rougir ou détourner mes yeux dans la seconde.

Il s'allonge à nouveau sur moi et place mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Ses yeux me scrutent avec intensité, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Son visage est si doux et si beau… j'en suis bouleversée.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau le cou et descend jusqu'à mon buste. Ses mains me caressent doucement la poitrine. Je sens son sexe frotter librement contre le mien à présent.

Puis il interrompt nos baisers passionnés et me regarde avec une grande attention tandis qu'il s'apprête à prendre définitivement ma virginité. J'ai peur, mais je veux la lui donner, à lui et personne d'autre. Il entre avec précaution, mais je sens une douleur à mesure qu'il avance.

"Ça va, Beth ? Je te fais mal ?"

"Continue Daryl. Je t'aime."

Il ressort et entre doucement une fois encore. Il m'embrasse tendrement comme pour m'apaiser. Ses va et vient me font encore un peu mal, mais moins qu'au début. Je décide de me laisser submerger par mon amour pour lui pour oublier cette douleur. Je l'embrasse avec passion et le serre fort contre moi. Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux et sa peau avec ferveur.

Daryl va de plus en plus loin en moi et la douleur se transforme en plaisir. Mon bassin accompagne ses mouvements. Son souffle est chaud contre ma joue, sa respiration se fait plus rauque.

Il accélère le rythme, c'est un pur délice. Le sentir glisser en moi me rend folle. Je me laisse aller à ses assauts. J'ai l'impression de lui appartenir entièrement ce qui m'emplit de bonheur.

Mes émotions sont indescriptibles. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour exprimer ce qui se passe en moi. Je ne vois que Daryl. Je ne sens que lui. Je vois son amour pour moi dans tous ses gestes et surtout dans son regard. Il me pénètre à présent avec force et ardeur. Je crois que je vais défaillir. Mes sens sont en ébullition. Je sens quelque chose monter rapidement en moi et exploser avec une puissance inouïe. Je crie sans pouvoir me contenir.

Daryl se retire précipitamment de moi et je comprends qu'il s'est retenu jusqu'à l'extrême limite avant que la jouissance ne l'emporte à son tour, répandant un liquide chaud sur mon ventre. Il s'effondre entre le dossier du canapé et mon corps transpirant.

Je peine à retrouver mon souffle. C'était si intense que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est vraiment arrivé. Mais de quoi avais-je peur au fait ? Je sais que la première fois est différente pour toutes les filles, mais il me semble que c'est surtout très douloureux pour la plupart. Maintenant, je suis convaincue que pour que cet événement se passe au mieux, il faut le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous aime en retour. Qu'il soit doux, tendre et à l'écoute. J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir trouvé, dans ce monde apocalyptique, cet homme.

"Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?"

"Non, pas trop. C'était… extraordinaire."

Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Puis il se lève et va chercher un chiffon ou autre afin que je puisse nettoyer mon ventre.

Daryl remet son boxer et s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de moi. Ses yeux glissent partout sur mon corps. Ça me fait rougir, j'avais oublié que j'étais entièrement nue. Je me lève et remets mes sous-vêtements et mon t-shirt. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de remettre mon jeans.

Mon ventre gargouille. Oui, il est vrai que j'ai utilisé beaucoup d'énergie et j'ai une faim de loup. Avec toutes les bonnes choses qu'on a ramené on décide de faire chauffer de l'eau avec un réchaud tout neuf pour se préparer une soupe chinoise instantanée.

Nos yeux se rencontrent tout le temps et je devine ses pensées aux sourires qu'il m'offre.

Après le réconfort, un peu d'effort ! On se remet à l'entraînement. Cette fois, je prends la 2ème arbalète, celle qu'on avait ramenée de l'armurerie. Daryl installe des cibles et continue mon apprentissage. Elle est un peu différente de la sienne, mais il me dit qu'elle reste assez précise. La plus grosse difficulté, c'est de viser alors qu'il y a du vent. Aujourd'hui, il y en a pas mal, alors ça me permet de m'entrainer sur une grosse difficulté.

Dès que j'ai l'impression de stagner et de ne pas réussir à passer une étape malgré mes efforts, je change de discipline. Je repasse donc au maniement du couteau avec les deux mains. Je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise avec. Je crois que j'ai gagné en rapidité.

"Pas mal, Beth ! Tu progresses vite."

Son compliment m'emplie de fierté.

Le soir, une fois au lit, nous avons encore fait l'amour. Comme tout à l'heure, j'ai eu mal au début. Je pense qu'il aurait fallu attendre un peu, mais on en avait envie tous les deux. Et finalement, le plaisir a été au rendez-vous. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. J'ai oublié tous mes soucis.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulent sur le même mode. On s'entraîne du matin au soir entrecoupé de pauses récréatives. Pas d'incidents notables. On est retourné chercher de l'eau au puits sans croiser de mordeurs. J'ai le sentiment que l'enfer s'est changé en paradis, même si je sais que ça ne durera pas.

Daryl m'apprend même à me défendre au corps à corps. Ça, c'est très difficile pour moi, car ça me donne plus envie de lui retirer ses vêtements que de le frapper. Néanmoins, je connais maintenant les points faibles du corps humains et je sais me libérer de certaines prises.

"Que tu sois une fille plutôt jeune, douce et fragile, du moins en apparence, il faut le transformer en point fort. Tes futurs adversaires penseront que tu es une faible petite fille et te sous-estimeront. Tu trouveras donc de quoi leur faire regretter ce mauvais jugement."

On ne pourra pas toujours compter sur des réapprovisionnements dans les magasins, alors Daryl m'apprend aussi à chasser. Ça m'entraîne à l'arbalète. Il me montre également comment fabriquer des petits pièges et où les poser. Je trouve ça assez passionnant. Et le fait qu'il me considère comme son égale et non comme une fille qu'on doit protéger me donne plus de confiance en moi.

Un jour, alors qu'on chassait en forêt, on entend des cris humains. On se regarde et je lui fais signe qu'on devrait aller voir. On se dirige vers l'origine des hurlements à pas feutrés. Arrivés à la lisière du bois, on arrive sur des voies de chemin de fer. Là, un groupe est en train de se faire attaquer par une horde de mordeurs.

J'évalue que nous pouvons les aider sans que ce soit suicidaire pour nous et fait un signe à Daryl. Il me fait 'non' de la tête.

"Daryl, on peut les aider." Je lui chuchote.

"Non, c'est trop dangereux. On ne les connaît pas."

"On est _capable_ de les aider. On doit le faire."

Il hésite un instant. Je regarde une femme tenter de frapper un mordeur, tandis que deux autres s'approchent d'elle.

Ni une, ni deux, je surgis de notre cachette, après un dernier regard à Daryl. Je l'entends qui me suit juste derrière. Je m'approche au maximum de la femme qui se fait attaquer et ajuste mon arbalète.

Premier tir pas terrible. J'arrive à atteindre le mordeur le plus proche à la tête, mais ça tient plus du miracle. Je me recule le temps de charger une nouvelle flèche. J'en vois un qui vient sur moi et lui transperce également la tête. Ce tir est plus réussi. Pas le temps de recharger mon arme pour le troisième, je le frappe à la tête avec la crosse de mon arbalète. Mon coup est trop léger et ne le ralenti pas vraiment. D'un coup de pied au niveau du ventre, je l'envoie valdinguer de l'autre côté des voies.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Daryl qui a l'air de bien s'en sortir aussi. Il gère deux mordeurs à la fois tout en me surveillant subrepticement. Je recharge vite mon arbalète et vise un autre mordeur s'approchant dangereusement de la femme, qui ne l'a pas vu arriver. Ma flèche manque sa cible, je n'ai pas le temps de recharger. Je sors mon couteau et le lui plante dans l'œil juste avant qu'il ne lui déchire la nuque.

Il ne reste plus que trois mordeurs encore debout, en plus de celui que j'avais repoussé et qui revient à la charge. Je le frappe encore avec mon arbalète ce qui le déséquilibre. Je laisse tomber mon arme à terre, lui empoigne la tête et plante mon couteau dans son front. Daryl et un autre homme s'occupent des mordeurs restants.

Une fois l'action terminée, je récupère mon arbalète, mes flèches et je nettoie mon couteau. Je vois la femme qui me regarde bizarrement. L'idée me vient qu'elle n'imaginait sûrement pas être secourue par une fille comme moi, ce qui flatte mon égo.

"Merci beaucoup… à tous les deux." Nous dit l'homme qui a aidé Daryl sur la fin. Leur groupe est composé de quatre personnes : une femme, deux hommes et un garçon un peu plus jeune que moi. Ils ont l'air terrorisé et je me demande comment ils ont fait pour survivre jusqu'ici.

"Vous allez aussi au Terminus ?"

Je regarde Daryl, mais ni lui ni moi ne comprenons de quoi il parle.

"Vous n'avez pas vu les panneaux ? Il y a un refuge là-bas. On va tenter notre chance."

"Ils disent que c'est un sanctuaire et que ceux qui arrivent là-bas peuvent survivent." Ajoute la femme.

"On ne les a pas vu." Je lui réponds.

"Vous pouvez venir avec nous. On a un peu de nourriture. On peut partager."

A nouveau mon regard croise celui de Daryl. Je vois qu'il pense comme moi. Ces gens veulent qu'on soit leurs gardes du corps, mais on n'en a pas envie.

"Ça pue le piège ce… sanctuaire." Rétorque Daryl.

"Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. On veut garder espoir. Et puis, on n'est pas les seuls ! On a vu qu'une femme a laissé plusieurs messages pour son compagnon, pour qu'il la rejoigne là-bas. Ils ont dû être séparés. Elle s'est servie du sang de mordeurs tués pour lui laisser ces messages."

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Se pourrait-il…

"Est-ce qu'il y avait des noms ? Les noms de ces personnes ?"

"Euh oui. La femme s'appelle Maggie et elle écrivait à Glenn."

Je suis sous le choc. Ma sœur est en vie ! Ma vue se brouille à mesure que les larmes jaillissent. Je regarde Daryl sans parvenir à prononcer un mot. Mes mains tremblent. J'avais perdu tout espoir de la retrouver. Je pensais qu'elle était morte. Je sanglote sans pudeur.

"Vous les connaissez ?"

"C'est… c'est ma sœur !"

"Oh ! Alors, vous voulez venir avec nous ?"

"Non." Répond Daryl catégoriquement. Je le regarde avec surprise.

"Daryl ! On doit y aller !"

Il me prend à part pour une conversation privée.

"Tu ne veux pas y aller ? C'est ma sœur ! Comment peux-tu…"

"Calme-toi Beth, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Déjà j'veux voir ces messages de mes yeux. Ensuite, on ne fonce pas dans ce traquenard tête baissée. On doit décider d'une stratégie calmement."

"Ok ok." Puis je demande au groupe : "où est-ce qu'on peut voir le dernier message que vous avez vu ?"

"C'est pas très loin en arrière. On peut vous y conduire."

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, on découvre un plan des voies ferrées. Une étoile a été dessinée au croisement de celles-ci et porte la mention "TERMINUS". A côté on peut lire :

"Un sanctuaire pour tous. Une communauté pour tous. Ceux qui y arrivent survivent."

A côté, sur le mur, apparaît en grosses lettres de sang les mots suivants :

"Glenn va à terminus – Maggie."

Maggie se trouve à Terminus, c'est certain. Elle est passée exactement par ici. Elle a suivi ce même chemin.

"On doit aller à Terminus, Daryl."

"Je sais."


	8. Goodbye home

**Hannnnn merci encore pour vos compliments ! ^^**

**La fameuse scène croustillante m'a pris un temps pas possible à écrire. C'est vraiment dur de faire passer la passion et la tension sexuelle sans que ça prenne un ton cru et porno.**

**Bon sinon, l'heure est grave… Cette fic va bientôt se terminer. Je préfère vous prévenir. Il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin un jour ! Et puis, c'est mieux que de laisser cette fic sans fin du tout, non ?**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

Je sais maintenant que ma sœur est vivante, du moins elle l'était au moment de la fuite de la prison, et j'ai une piste pour la retrouver. Tout mon corps vibre d'excitation et de stress. Par contre, l'inscription ne me permet pas d'être sûre que Glenn est en vie, lui aussi. Assurément elle le recherchait, mais est-ce qu'ils sont partis ensemble de la prison et qu'ils ont été séparés après ? Je ne sais pas.

Je dois tout de même avouer qu'une part de moi est triste de voir que ma sœur n'a pas essayé de me laisser de message à moi. Dès le début, j'ai voulu la retrouver. J'ai poussé Daryl à tenter de pister sa trace, sans succès. Est-ce que Maggie a essayé de me retrouver aussi ? Ou bien a-t-elle estimé que j'étais trop faible pour survivre ?

Mais d'un autre côté, quand je vois tout l'amour que je ressens pour Daryl, je me sens même prête à mourir pour lui. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre. Alors, est-ce que je peux reprocher à Maggie de donner plus d'importance à Glenn qu'à moi ? Je suis partagée sur la question, mais je décide de laisser mes états d'âme de côté pour le moment. Je dois la retrouver coûte que coûte. C'est ma priorité.

"Le sang est complètement sec et craquelé. Elle a laissé ce message il y a longtemps, peut-être plusieurs semaines."

"On doit quand même aller voir. Il faut que je sache si elle y est."

"Oui, on ira."

Les quatre membres du groupe qu'on a sauvé ont l'air soulagé d'entendre ça.

"Mais pas maintenant, Beth. On doit s'organiser. On partira demain, pas plus tôt."

"Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut rester avec vous d'ici là ?" Demande celui qui semble être leur leader.

On échange un regard avec Daryl. Après notre dernière expérience de cohabitation avec Jenny, je n'ai pas tellement envie de recommencer. En plus, on va devoir jouer leurs gardes du corps. Néanmoins, ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air méchant et ils ont besoin de nous.

J'ai l'impression que Daryl, lui, ne veut pas du tout d'eux avec nous. A nouveau, je le prends à part pour discuter de ce qu'on veut faire.

"Beth, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je ne veux pas d'eux avec nous. Je ne veux pas leur montrer la maison. C'est notre refuge."

"Mais puisqu'on va aller à Terminus ?"

"On ne sait pas si on va y rester. Si ça se trouve, Maggie n'y est plus, ou alors on ne s'y plaira pas. Cette maison, c'est un point de repli idéal. Je ne veux pas la laisser à n'importe qui."

"Regarde-les, ils ne savent même pas se défendre ! Ou du moins pour la femme et le gosse. Je ne les vois pas nous prendre la maison de force. En plus, ils ont l'air de vraiment vouloir aller à Terminus, eux."

"Jenny aussi ne savait pas se défendre et avait l'air inoffensive."

Un point pour lui. Mais dès le début, il y avait un truc chez elle qui ne me mettait pas à l'aise, ce que je ne ressens pas avec eux. Néanmoins, il est vrai qu'on doit se montrer prudent.

"Ok, Daryl, alors… on pourrait leur interdire l'accès à l'intérieur de la maison, mais les laisser camper dans le cimetière. On ne leur montrera pas notre stock d'armes, ni nos provisions. Et puis, on pourrait prendre des chemins détournés afin qu'ils ne puissent pas revenir à la maison plus tard, non ?"

Daryl ne répond rien et réfléchit longuement.

"Si ce sont des gens bien, on doit les aider, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut bien qu'on essaye quand même, sinon… on n'est pas mieux que Jenny ou les autres salopards qu'on a déjà croisés."

Daryl leur jette un coup d'œil. Eux aussi discutent entre eux, mais je vois sur leur visage qu'ils espèrent qu'on reste avec eux.

"Montrez-nous vos armes." Leur ordonne-t-il.

Rapidement, ils nous les montrent. Ils veulent qu'on ait confiance en eux, ce qui me confirme qu'ils ne sont sûrement pas de mauvaises personnes. Chacun d'eux a un pistolet, mais très peu de munitions. Ils ont également des couteaux mais un seul couteau de chasse en bon état. Ils ont dû le récupérer récemment. Un des deux hommes a aussi un fusil à pompe et le gamin un pied de biche.

"Ok. Combien de mordeurs avez-vous tué ?"

"Bah… je n'ai pas vraiment compté, mais à nous tous on en a supprimé au moins une douzaine." Nous répond le leader.

"Combien d'humains avez-vous tués ? La question vaut pour chacun de vous."

Ils échangent des regards mal à l'aise.

"J'en ai tué deux." Commence le leader. "Un type m'avait attaqué quand j'étais seul au début de tout ce merdier. Le deuxième… un groupe nous a menacés il y a quelques mois. Ils ont tué deux des nôtres."

La femme et le gosse font 'non' de la tête.

"J'ai tué les trois autres membres de ces fumiers."

On se regarde avec Daryl. Finalement, c'est celui-là le plus dangereux d'entre eux. Peut-on vraiment leur faire confiance ?

"Et vous ?" Nous questionne le même homme.

"Nous, on peut se débrouiller tout seul. On n'a pas demandé votre aide." Lui répond Daryl en le toisant.

"Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?" Je leur demande.

"Plusieurs mois." Me répond la femme. "Je faisais partie d'un groupe depuis le début de l'arrivée des rôdeurs. Aaron a été retrouvé seul. On l'a accueilli avec nous." Elle désigne le leader en parlant d'Aaron. Il doit avoir à peu près 45 ans. Il a la peau mate et les cheveux bruns, parsemés de blanc. Il m'a l'air typé d'Amérique latine.

"Il y a plusieurs mois, une horde nous a décimé. On n'était plus que cinq, dont Aaron et moi. Plus tard, on a rencontré Joshua et Nathanaël par hasard. Ils sont frères. On a décidé de rester tous ensemble."

Le premier désigné est celui qui semble le plus dangereux. Il doit avoir 25 ans. Il est grand, châtain avec des yeux très noirs. Il a le teint pâle et reste sans expression la plupart du temps. Nathanaël, son petit frère lui ressemble beaucoup mais en plus jeune. Il semble plus craintif, plus chétif. Il n'a pas l'assurance de son aîné.

"Mais depuis quelques semaines on n'est plus que quatre. Les autres… soit ils ont été tués par des rôdeurs, soit par des humains." Elle semble encore très affectée par ces pertes et les autres aussi.

Il y a toujours un doute quand on entend ce genre d'histoire. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ou bien est-ce qu'on se fait mener en bateau ? Mais je n'ai pas plus de raisons d'en douter pour le moment.

"Je m'appelle Beth et lui c'est Daryl."

"Oui, et moi c'est Isabelle."

Isabelle a la quarantaine. De fines rides d'expression la rendent sympathique. Elle a les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux bouclés châtains foncés. Une tristesse dans son regard semble ne jamais la quitter.

"Alors, est-ce que… vous voulez bien rester avec nous ? vous avez un campement dans les parages ?" Demande Aaron.

Je regarde à nouveau Daryl et vois qu'il a capitulé.

"Disons qu'on ira avec vous à Terminus demain. En attendant, on a des règles à vous dicter. Soit vous les acceptez et tout ira bien, soit vous les refusez d'office et on vous laisse ici, soit vous les enfreignez et… Je ne vous conseille pas de vous y aviser."

Aaron acquiesce et Daryl prend le relais pour leur donner nos conditions.

"On a un endroit à nous, ouais. On ne vous fait pas confiance, alors vous ne rentrerez pas à l'intérieur. C'est non négociable." Il marque une pause pour voir si des objections s'élèvent. "Si l'un d'entre-vous essaye de rentrer, je le dégage avec une flèche dans la gueule, c'est compris ?"

Ils acquiescent tous. Je prends la parole pour calmer un peu le jeu.

"Néanmoins, on vous aidera à sécuriser un périmètre juste à côté et on sera là en cas de problèmes. On peut vous donner un peu de nourriture, une couverture, ce genre de choses. Si vous avez d'autres besoins, on verra si on peut vous aider."

On se met en route peu après. Daryl mène la marche et je vois qu'il ne prend pas le chemin le plus rapide. Moi, je me mets derrière le petit groupe pour pouvoir surveiller leurs mouvements. Avec les détours de Daryl, on met plus d'une heure à sortir des bois au niveau du cimetière. Les autres s'inquiétaient un peu. Peut-être avaient-ils peur de tomber dans un traquenard.

"Cette maison, là, c'est chez nous. Vous resterez au niveau du cimetière."

"Un cimetière… très à propos, oui." Remarque Aaron.

"On vous laisse vous installer, nous devons discuter en privé de la suite. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faites tinter les objets qu'on a accroché devant la porte et on viendra."

On rentre après avoir installé notre corde/sonnette tout contre la porte. Étant donné qu'il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, ça leur serait difficile d'entrer dans la maison sans faire le moindre bruit. Daryl surveille le petit groupe à travers les interstices des lattes de bois d'une fenêtre.

"Alors ? Comment tu vois les choses ?"

"J'en sais foutre rien."

"Sérieusement, Daryl ? Je croyais que tu avais déjà un plan et tout !"

"Nan." Pas très coopératif... Il a l'air maussade.

"Bon… La pire des éventualités, c'est le piège, pas vrai ? Admettons que Terminus est composé d'une bande d'ordures qui veut juste dépouiller les nouveaux arrivants. On n'est pas très nombreux et on ne connaît pas les lieux. Il faut… dans un premier temps essayer de les observer. Connaître comment ils fonctionnent, comment ils se protègent, combien ils sont."

"Et faut qu'on essaye de voir si Maggie est vraiment parmi eux."

"Maggie et les autres. Elle ne s'est peut-être pas échappée seule de la prison."

"Possible."

Son laconisme m'énerve de plus en plus.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Daryl ? C'est la première piste qu'on ait et à propos de ma sœur en plus ! Et toi… t'es pas là ! On dirait que tu t'en fous !"

Il quitte la fenêtre des yeux et me fixe sans chaleur.

"J'm'en fous pas. C'est juste que ça me plaît pas."

"J'te comprends pas, là. Ça te tuerait d'être un peu optimiste ?" Il se lève d'un bond et m'attrape par les épaules.

"Optimiste ? Mais je l'étais ! Avec toi, je l'étais ! Je voyais un avenir pour nous. Il était ici cet avenir. On était chez nous et on aurait pu vivre indéfiniment comme ça." Ses yeux irradient. "Mais là, putain, on va encore se mettre en danger. On sait même pas si elle a réussi à y aller ou si elle est encore en vie. Si ça se trouve, on va crever pour rien ! Alors ouais, ça me fait chier tout ça. J'aurais préféré ne jamais trouver ces gens et ne jamais voir ce putain de message !"

Une partie de moi comprend sa vision des choses, mais l'autre partie, celle qui aime Maggie depuis toujours, lui en veut énormément pour son égoïsme.

"C'est ma sœur."

"Mais putain, je sais ça ! Je sais qu'on peut pas ignorer cette piste et qu'on doit y aller, sinon on ne pourra jamais se le pardonner. Mais… j'étais… putain j'étais si bien avec toi ! J'avais jamais été vraiment heureux avant. Alors… c'est dur d'accepter de quitter cette baraque et cette vie."

L'entendre me dire que je suis la raison de son bonheur est une pure extase. Je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir. Je repense à la vie qu'il a eue avant la fin du monde et je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il ressent. Ce qu'on a ici, tous les deux, c'est une merveille, un petit bout de paradis en enfer. On va devoir quitter tout ça. C'est un gros sacrifice pour nous. Particulièrement pour lui.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasse passionnément, profondément. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui.

"Pardon Daryl. J'ai été égoïste et maladroite." Je caresse doucement son visage. "Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse de survivre coûte que coûte pour rester ensemble. Je te promets de tout faire pour qu'on s'en sorte et qu'on retrouve une vie tranquille. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à la retrouver."

"Je sais oui." Il m'embrasse avec douceur.

J'allais continuer à le rassurer quand un bruit de tintement résonne dehors. Après vérification, il s'agit seulement d'Aaron. Il nous demande si on a de quoi leur permettre de se laver. On leur fournit donc une bassine d'eau, du savon et une serviette.

A nouveau seul, Daryl me prend dans ses bras.

"On se mettra en route demain matin. D'après le plan des lignes qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, il y aura un peu de chemin pour arriver jusqu'à Terminus. En plus, ça ne sera peut-être pas de tout repos. On devrait arriver là-bas dans l'après-midi. Une fois sur place on fera le tour de ce refuge et... on avisera selon ce qu'on va y trouver."

Il a l'air d'accepter notre départ, à présent. Peut-être qu'extérioriser ses angoisses lui a permis d'avancer.

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous monsieur Dixon?"

"J'me l'demande."

Je rigole en le frappant à l'épaule.

Le reste de la journée on parle des différentes situations qu'on risque de rencontrer. On trie nos armes, car on ne pourra pas tout emmener. On prépare un sac de vivres et un autre avec le matériel de survie nécessaire.

Je jette un œil au groupe dehors. Ils sont installés tranquillement juste après les escaliers du perron. Ils se reposent.

"On va partager notre dîner avec eux et leur parler un peu."

"J'ai pas franchement envie de leur parler."

"Daryl, demain on va partir avec eux. On va peut-être avoir besoin d'eux. On va aussi avoir besoin de leur confiance. Et comment pourraient-ils avoir confiance en nous si on se cache comme ça ? Il faut qu'on leur parle."

L'idée ne lui plaît pas, évidemment. Néanmoins, je vois à ses yeux qu'il comprend l'importance de l'enjeu.

Le soir, j'essaye de préparer un vrai repas pour six avec ce que j'ai en réserve. Je fais rôtir avec le réchaud les trois lapins qu'on a pris ce matin, avant de tomber sur eux. J'ajoute des herbes aromatiques. Rapidement, une merveilleuse odeur embaume la cuisine.

Je vois le petit groupe dehors regarder vers la cuisine. Ils parlent ensemble. Je crois qu'ils hésitent à faire tinter notre corde. Je les devance et ouvre la porte.

"Ce sera bientôt prêt. Je vous propose de partager ce repas ensemble sur le perron."

Un grand sourire illumine leur visage, sauf pour Joshua. Il a l'air plutôt solitaire et renfermé. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir mieux le cerner. Ça me rassurerait.

"Merci Beth, je ne me souviens plus du dernier repas cuisiné que j'ai mangé !"

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?" Me demande Isabelle avant de se reprendre. "Ah non, c'est vrai. Désolée. C'est juste qu'avant... Je cuisinais beaucoup."

"C'était votre métier ?" J'essaye d'engager un peu la conversation pour apprendre à les connaître.

"Oh non. C'était seulement pour ma famille." Ses traits s'assombrissent. Malheureusement, toutes les conversations prennent cette tournure à un moment donné, car on a tous perdu des êtres chers.

"C'était quoi votre métier alors ?"

"J'étais dans la finance. Ça paraît tellement stupide maintenant. Ça ne veut plus rien dire. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu survivre à tout ça, avec si peu de compétences... en la matière. Mon mari était pompier et pourtant, il est mort le deuxième jour. C'est bizarre, non ?"

"Je suis désolée pour vous."

"Ne le soyez pas. On a tous vécu des drames semblables. Et vous ?"

Ils me regardent tous attentivement. Je me demande un instant quelle partie de ma vie je vais lui raconter. Certainement pas tout.

"Quand tout ça a commencé, je suis restée avec ma famille, chez nous. Daryl et son groupe sont arrivés par hasard et ils sont restés avec nous. Puis on a trouvé un endroit... vraiment bien. On s'y sentait en sécurité. Mais... On l'a perdu. Je me suis enfuie avec Daryl et on n'a plus retrouvé les autres. On avait perdu espoir de les revoir..."

"Jusqu'à ce message de votre sœur, c'est ça ?" Me questionne Aaron.

Je hoche la tête.

"Glenn, c'est son mari. Donc je suis certaine qu'il s'agit bien d'elle."

"Pourquoi elle n'a pas laissé ce message pour toi ?" Demande Nathanaël.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler. Isabelle le réprimande pour son manque de tact. Il est jeune, il doit avoir le même âge que Carl. Mais je le sens plus faible que lui. Carl s'est endurci dès le début. Même s'il était plus jeune que moi, il a su s'adapter rapidement à tout ça. C'était un futur leader. Ce jeune garçon-là, n'est pas de la même trempe.

"Elle… elle a dû penser que je n'avais pas survécu."

Daryl sort à son tour de la maison et se met à côté de moi.

"Les lapins sont prêts." Me dit-il.

"Ok, je vais aller les chercher."

Je laisse Daryl seul avec le groupe. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il va leur parler, mais sait-on jamais.

Je sors avec la vaisselle que je distribue avec l'aide d'Isabelle. Pour notre dernier repas ici, autant le faire bien. Puis je vais chercher le plat avec les lapins que j'apporte à l'extérieur. Aaron m'accueille avec un "ahhhh" enthousiaste. On commence à manger dans un silence de cathédrale.

"Hummm, Beth, j'crois pas avoir jamais mangé un aussi bon repas." Me complimente Aaron.

"C'est gentil, même si c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup cuisiné."

"Moi j'trouve ça délicieux." Ajoute Nathanaël.

"Vous comptez faire quoi demain ?" Nous questionne Joshua de manière abrupte. Je regarde Daryl qui le regarde de manière suspicieuse. J'espère qu'il ne va pas envenimer les choses.

"On part demain matin avec des armes et tout ce qui pourrait être utile. On atteint Terminus, on repère les lieux et on verra la suite en fonction."

"C'est tout ? Votre plan se résume à ça ?"

Daryl lui jette un regard noir.

"T'as mieux peut-être ? Vous alliez vous pointer là-bas comme des mouches sur de la merde avant qu'on vous trouve ! Alors fais gaffe à c'que tu dis !"

Joshua ne répond rien, mais je vois à ses yeux qu'il est furieux. L'ambiance devient glaciale. Daryl n'a pas tort sur ce coup, mais il faut rétablir la situation.

"Avec Daryl on a envisagé différentes possibilités et quelle réaction adopter en fonction. Mais il est vrai qu'on ne peut rien prévoir à l'avance, sans connaître la situation exacte. Évidemment, vous serez associés aux discussions à ce moment-là."

Il semble redevenir plus calme. Je décide d'en profiter pour le faire parler de lui.

"Vous êtes restés seuls longtemps avec ton frère, avant de rencontrer le groupe d'Aaron et Isabelle ?"

Il me regarde longuement mais ne se décide pas à répondre. C'est Nathanaël qui rompt le silence.

"Nos parents se sont transformés dès les premiers jours. On a réussi à les enfermer dans une pièce et on a vécu enfermé chez nous un bon moment. Joshua s'occupait de chercher de la nourriture, de l'eau… Il m'a protégé. Et puis, un jour on a dû quitter la maison. Des sales types ont investi les maisons du quartier et on n'était plus en sécurité. On les a vus faire. Ils étaient... brutaux avec les survivants, alors on est parti."

Joshua ne dit rien. Il laisse son frère parler, mais ne semble pas aimer qu'il raconte leur histoire. Il me regarde avec attention. Je crois qu'il essaye de me cerner.

"On a parfois croisé des petits groupes. Jamais de mauvaises personnes. Du moins, pas tous. La plupart du temps on se débrouillait seul."

"Comment vous avez fait pour rester en vie juste tous les deux si longtemps ?"

"On se cachait. On a eu la chance de trouver des endroits avec pas mal de provisions. On a eu beaucoup de chance jusque-là, oui."

"Les trois mecs que t'as buté." Lance Daryl à Joshua. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça ?"

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Le regard de Joshua sur Daryl est froid et insondable. Aaron prend la parole.

"Quatre hommes nous sont tombés dessus. Sans même discuter, ils nous ont attaqués. Ils voulaient juste nous voler tous nos biens et nous tuer. On s'est défendu comme on a pu. J'ai réussi à en tuer un et Joshua les trois autres."

"Comment un môme comme toi a pu tuer trois hommes à lui tout seul ?" Continue Daryl.

"J'te dois pas d'explications, trou duc."

Et c'est reparti pour les hostilités ! Daryl se lève d'un bond, l'air furieux. Je me lève également et le retiens par les épaules.

"Daryl, stop."

"C'est ça Daryl, sois mignon." Le nargue Joshua.

Je me retourne vers lui et le toise.

"Toi, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter." Ses yeux noirs se posent sur moi un instant, puis il se remet à sucer les os de son lapin.

Le reste du repas se fait silencieusement. Plus personne n'ose relancer une conversation. Une fois terminé, je fais la vaisselle avec Isabelle à l'aide de deux bassines d'eau sur le perron. Elle est douce et aimable. Elle me rappelle ma mère. Daryl lui, discute un peu avec Aaron, tandis que les deux frères sont déjà couchés au niveau du cimetière.

Isabelle m'explique que lors de l'attaque qu'ils ont subie, les hommes avaient commencé à malmener Anita, la compagne d'Aaron. Il s'est alors jeté sur eux pour la protéger. Il a réussi à en tuer un rapidement, puis s'est battu au corps à corps avec un autre. Joshua et John, un autre des leurs, avaient également foncé pour lui prêter main forte. Joshua a réussi à en tuer un par surprise, tandis que l'autre a préféré s'occuper de John en premier. Joshua a alors pu lui régler son compte, mais après que John soit mort. Ensuite, il a aidé Aaron en éliminant son adversaire. Après la bataille, ils se sont rendu compte qu'Anita avait pris une balle dans la poitrine, son état était critique. Elle est morte quelques heures plus tard. Aaron a dû lui enfoncer son couteau dans le crâne pour ne pas qu'elle se transforme.

"Vous savez, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, Joshua. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Sans lui, je ne serai sûrement plus là pour pouvoir en parler. Moi, je n'ai pas son courage… Je pense que Daryl a aussi beaucoup de courage. N'a-t-il tué personne pour vous protéger vous, ou les autres personnes de votre ancien groupe ?"

"Si…" Je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Elle pense automatiquement que Daryl est quelqu'un de fort, mais elle ne s'imagine pas que j'ai moi aussi tué un humain. Je préfère la laisser dans l'ignorance.

Une fois la soirée bien entamée, nous décidons de nous coucher. On installe divers objets tout autour de leur campement afin qu'ils soient avertis si des rôdeurs approchent.

Daryl et moi rentrons et on se met au lit. Immédiatement, je me serre contre lui et il me caresse doucement.

"Putain, c'qu'elle va me manquer cette baraque."

"A moi aussi. On y a été heureux."

"Ouais."

"Daryl…"

"Hum ?"

"J'aurais voulu rester ici, juste avec toi, pour toujours."

"Ça m'aurait plu aussi, ma puce." Dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que toi, Daryl."

"Tu dis ça parce que tu es jeune." Je plonge mon regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

"Non. Je sens au fond de moi qu'il me serait impossible d'aimer plus fort. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et je veux passer toute mon existence avec toi."

Il me renverse brusquement sur le dos, se place sur moi et m'embrasse passionnément. J'agrippe fermement sa nuque et plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Nos langues se cherchent et se caressent avec avidité. Une furieuse envie de lui prend possession de mon ventre et de mon intimité.

Il caresse mon corps dessus et sous mes vêtements. Je sens déjà son sexe gonflé de désir appuyé contre le mien. Je suis comme folle. J'ai besoin de le sentir en moi. Alors je retire précipitamment ma culotte et son boxer et positionne moi-même son sexe à l'entrée du mien. Il pousse brusquement et je le sens enfin glisser en moi, sans effort. Je me mords violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier de bonheur.

Nous voilà parti dans une danse endiablée dans laquelle je me perds. J'aimerais mourir comme ça et ne jamais rien connaître d'autre. Daryl me possède complètement, je suis à lui à jamais. Je murmure son nom entre mes gémissements. Je l'embrasse fougueusement partout où sa peau m'appelle.

Mais ça ne me suffit plus. J'en veux encore plus. Je repasse sur lui de force. C'est moi qui mène la danse à présent. Je regarde attentivement son visage et me délecte du plaisir qu'il prend. Il est à moi autant que je suis à lui. Je caresse langoureusement son torse du bout des doigts et continue d'onduler mon bassin. Sentir son sexe glisser en moi est vraiment divin. J'accélère le rythme. Il est à moi, à moi seule. Je veux l'achever entre mes cuisses.

Il se relève pour m'embrasser avec exaltation. Il contrôle à nouveau le rythme, qu'il impose de manière soutenue. Je me sens chavirer, complètement enivrée par son être.

Il me renverse à nouveau sur le dos et me susurre à l'oreille.

"Je t'aime plus que tout Beth et je t'aimerai toujours."

Complètement bouleversée par cette passion sauvage et ses mots puissants, je rends les armes dans une explosion orgasmique. A son tour, il se retire juste à temps pour déverser le fruit de sa jouissance sur moi. Je suis déçue qu'il ne puisse pas jouir en moi, mais il est hors de question de risquer une grossesse dans ce monde chaotique.

Ce soir-là, nous avons partagé plusieurs autres moments charnels, comme si cette nuit était notre dernière nuit en ce monde. Nous étions seuls au monde. On s'est répété un millier de fois notre amour l'un pour l'autre. C'est la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

Je lui appartiens. Il est à moi. Pour toujours.


	9. Way to Terminus

**Merci encore à ceux et celles qui me lisent ! Nous arrivons maintenant à l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Bon, je dois vous dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Bethyl dedans, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

** FanBethyl-Love : je sais que tu l'aimes bien cette fic et tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir. Le personnage de Joshua est beaucoup travaillé dans ce chapitre. Voyons voir si tu as plus ou moins peur de lui après ça. Et son frère… bah, tu peux l'appeler Nat, c'est plus facile :p**

** lapiaf8 : Ahhh dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas de conflit entre Daryl et Joshua. Je n'en dirai pas plus ^^**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous !**

Le lendemain matin, on se prépare tranquillement, sans bruit, sans un mot. Quitter cette maison me déchire le cœur. Je me dis que je vais bientôt retrouver Maggie, que je vais lui montrer à quel point je suis devenue forte et qu'elle sera fière de moi.

Il est hors de question que je meure maintenant. Je suis prête à éliminer tous les rôdeurs que je croiserai et à protéger Daryl également. Et si Terminus n'est qu'un piège, ils regretteront d'avoir croisé notre route.

Je vérifie une dernière fois nos bagages et commence à écrire une note.

"Tu fais quoi ?" Me demande Daryl.

"Je laisse un mot."

"A qui ?"

"Je sais pas. A ceux qui trouveront cette maison, si l'on ne revient pas."

Une fois finie, ma lettre fait trois pages quand même. J'ai eu envie de raconter un peu ce qu'on a vécu. Je me suis laissée emporter par la nostalgie. J'ai commencé par nous présenter, Daryl et moi, j'ai décrit notre quotidien et à quel point on a été heureux ici. Je souhaite mes meilleurs vœux aux personnes qui trouveront cette maison et qu'ils feront bon usage de ce que l'on y laisse.

Dehors, Aaron, Isabelle, Joshua et Nathanaël sont également prêt à partir. Avant de les rejoindre je propose à Daryl de leur donner certaines de nos armes. Après tout, on ne peut pas tout emmener et ils pourraient nous aider en cas de problème. On remplace leurs couteaux usagés par des tout neuf. On leur fournit plus de munitions, de toute façon on utilise assez peu les armes à feu Daryl et moi.

On partage tous ensemble un petit déjeuner copieux avant de prendre la route. On parle assez peu. Tout le monde a l'air un peu tendu.

Daryl conduit la voiture, je me place à côté et les quatre autres se mettent comme ils peuvent à l'arrière. On emprunte une route qui longe la voie de chemin de fer jusqu'à Terminus. Chaque fois qu'on croise la voie de chemin de fer on fait une halte et on observe. Une fois, on tombe sur un autre message de Maggie pour Glenn.

"Regarde Daryl ! La signature ! Regarde !"

En effet, en bas du message se trouve le nom de Maggie, Sasha et Bob.

"Sasha et Bob sont avec elle ! Tu as vu ?!" Je suis surexcitée. Ça me rassure de savoir que Maggie n'était pas seule. Je suis certaine qu'elle est bien parvenue à Terminus. Elle a forcément réussi. Et apprendre que deux autres personnes ont réussi à échapper au massacre de la prison, me donne espoir et confiance.

Daryl me sourit. Il doit penser à Rick et Michonne. Ils ont forcément survécu aussi. Ce sont les plus forts d'entre nous. Ils ont forcément dû survivre.

Presque deux heures plus tard, la voiture tombe en panne d'essence. On se doutait qu'elle n'irait pas jusqu'au bout, mais on est bientôt arrivé. On regagne à pied la voie de chemin de fer en guettant l'arrivée d'éventuels rôdeurs.

Aaron prend la tête avec Daryl. Je crois qu'il essaye de vraiment briser la glace avec lui. Moi, je ferme la marche avec Nathanaël.

"Vous avez passé une bonne nuit dans le cimetière ?"

Il se met à pouffer de rire.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"Non, rien…" Me répond-il sans réussir à cacher son sourire.

"Crache le morceau, gamin !"

Il fait une moue boudeuse, mais qui n'efface pas complètement son sourire narquois.

"Disons qu'on… a été parfois réveillé par des bruits bizarres…"

D'un coup, j'me sens mal. Serait-il en train de me faire comprendre que…

"On a cru que c'était des rôdeurs… mais les bruits venaient plutôt de l'intérieur de la maison."

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Je rougis d'une force qui m'était encore inconnue. C'est tellement embarrassant. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose de faire comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me raconte ? Je crois que c'est peine perdue, alors je ne réponds rien.

"Oh t'inquiète, on a pris ça à la rigolade." Je ne suis pas sûre que d'être rassurée, au contraire. "Sauf Josh. Ça l'a plutôt énervé. J'crois qu'il n'aime pas du tout Daryl."

Je ne réponds toujours rien. Savoir qu'ils nous ont entendu pendant qu'on… Ça me met si mal à l'aise que je voudrais me cacher sous terre.

A ce moment-là, nous apercevons trois rôdeurs devant nous. C'est bien la première fois que je suis contente d'en croiser, car ça me permet de couper court à cette conversation terriblement gênante. Daryl nous fait signe de nous cacher à la lisière des arbres. Je prends mon arbalète à la main et conduis le groupe suivant ses instructions.

"Vous ne tirez qu'en dernier recours, ok ?"

Ils hochent la tête. Je surveille attentivement Daryl. A pas feutrés, il se dirige vers les rôdeurs qui lui tournent le dos. Ils ne nous ont pas vu et n'ont pas entendu Daryl approcher. Il devrait régler le problème rapidement.

Derrière moi, j'entends un craquement. Je me retourne brusquement et aperçois deux mordeurs plus loin dans les bois.

"Merde ! Faites attention."

Ils avancent vers nous en grognant et claquant des dents. Il y a trop de branches et troncs d'arbres pour espérer les atteindre avec mon arbalète. Je regarde autour de moi, je n'en vois pas d'autres, alors je décide d'aller à leur rencontre, mon couteau de chasse à la main. Joshua me suit immédiatement, tandis qu'Aaron reste avec Isabelle et Nathanaël.

Je m'approche du premier mordeur, mais Joshua lui tire dans la tête avant que j'agisse. Puis, il tire une autre balle dans la tête du deuxième mordeur qui arrivait sur nous.

"Putain, Joshua j'avais dit de ne tirer que si on n'avait pas le choix."

"On n'avait pas le choix."

"Mais bien sûr que si, je pouvais leur planter mon couteau dans la tête."

"Ils étaient grands et costauds. Ils ont dû se transformer récemment. Ils auraient pu renverser la situation et faire de toi leur déjeuner."

Il est calme et ses grands yeux noirs me fixent sans sourciller.

"Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute seule."

"T'es trop fière et pas raisonnable."

Je le fusille du regard. Pour qui se prend-il ?

"Va te faire foutre ! Tu me connais pas !"

"Je sais que tu veux jouer les grandes filles, les wonder woman, mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te faire bouffer. Daryl devrait te le dire s'il tient vraiment à toi."

Il me dit ça presque tranquillement, sans émotion. Son visage est impassible voire même doux. Mais ses yeux me semblent encore plus noirs que d'habitude. Ils diffusent une lueur très troublante entre le flamboiement et la glace.

"Il m'a entraînée pour que je me défende seule. Pas pour qu'on me chaperonne."

Daryl arrive sur nous à ce moment-là. Je lui dis que tout va bien. Il regarde suspicieusement Joshua un instant et nous retournons auprès des autres.

On reprend notre route vers Terminus. Je suis encore furieuse après Joshua. Je n'aime pas être traitée en gamine. Isabelle se met à côté de moi et entame la discussion.

"Je t'ai entendue crier un peu tout à l'heure. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Rien." Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler.

"Tu sais… il voulait juste t'aider."

Je jette subrepticement un coup d'œil à Joshua qui nous observe également.

"J'avais pas besoin d'aide."

"Écoute Beth, on a tous besoin d'aide dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas forcément de la faiblesse."

J'hallucine, maintenant j'ai droit à un sermon. Je lui jette un regard glacial.

"Beth, je ne cherche pas à te dire comment tu dois te comporter. Je dis juste que Joshua a voulu t'aider. Il ne méritait peut-être pas d'être réprimandé en retour. Il faut qu'on s'entraide, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Oui mais… J'avais donné une consigne simple et…"

"Il a bravé ton autorité, c'est ça ?" Je hoche la tête. "Je n'essaye pas de l'excuser, mais il est comme ça Joshua. Il s'est occupé seul de son frère pendant si longtemps, qu'il a du mal à accepter de suivre les directives imposées par d'autres. Il n'a que 24 ans, il est encore jeune. Et toi… tu es encore plus jeune que lui. Essaye de te mettre à sa place et tu comprendras."

Je ne réponds rien. Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais je suis encore trop vexée.

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien Beth, et je vois que Daryl aussi. Je pense qu'on a énormément de chance de vous avoir rencontré."

Elle pose un regard doux et chaleureux sur moi. Je sens toute la gratitude qu'elle a pour nous. Ça me fait rougir un peu.

"Euh, merci Isabelle."

Dans l'après-midi, on s'arrête pour manger un morceau et se reposer surtout. Je rejoins enfin Daryl.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les mordeurs tout à l'heure ?"

"Rien."

"Pas de ça avec moi. Raconte."

Je soupire.

"C'était pas les mordeurs le problème… Joshua est intervenu en leur tirant dessus, alors que je leur avais demandé de ne pas tirer. Il me prend pour une gamine."

"J'vais aller lui parler."

"Non Daryl. Laisse tomber, c'est rien. J'irai lui parler moi-même, mais plus tard."

"Non, je préfère que la situation se règle avant d'arriver à Terminus."

"Ok…"

Joshua s'occupe de vérifier le sac de son petit frère et repositionner les bretelles pour améliorer sa position. Il n'a pas du tout l'air affecté par notre altercation de tout à l'heure. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux noirs glissent sur moi avec douceur et je me décide à aller le voir.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?"

Il ne répond rien mais me suit à l'écart. Il me regarde fixement en attendant que je commence.

"Bon. Je n'ai pas aimé que tu interviennes tout à l'heure. Tu as un problème avec le fait que je puisse donner des ordres ?"

Il marque une longue pause avant de me répondre.

"Oui. Tu n'as aucune légitimité à donner des ordres. Tu es trop jeune et inexpérimentée."

Je réprime une furieuse envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

"Tu as décidé de nous rejoindre. Tu dois suivre nos règles."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. La seule règle qu'on devait suivre, c'était l'interdiction de rentrer dans votre maison et je l'ai respectée."

"Alors quoi ? Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux, quitte à nous mettre en danger ? Tu ne sais pas que les rôdeurs sont attirés par le bruit ? Tu n'aurais pas dû tirer."

"Je ne nous ai pas mis en danger. Au contraire, je suis venu t'aider. Oui, j'ai tiré parce que j'ai jugé que la situation était risquée."

"Le problème c'est que tu me considères comme une petite fille qui ne sait pas se défendre."

"Tu en es une."

Sans l'avoir prévu, je lui balance mon poing dans la mâchoire. Aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante irradie dans toute ma main. Putain, c'que ça fait mal de cogner quelqu'un !

Joshua a une grosse trace rouge sur l'arrête de la mâchoire. Il n'a pas crié mais il serre les dents et ses yeux me foudroient. Brusquement, il m'attrape par les épaules et me soulève jusqu'à ce que mon visage se trouve à quelques centimètres du sien. Cette proximité me tétanise. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux me brûlent de l'intérieur. On reste longtemps comme ça à se regarder. Il ne dit rien, et moi, j'ai peur de faire le moindre mouvement.

Puis il me repose doucement à terre, sans me lâcher toutefois.

"Ok, Beth. Je l'ai mérité. Tu as beaucoup de cran et je respecte ça. Non, tu n'es pas une petite fille. Je retire ce que j'ai dit." Il raffermit sa prise sur mes épaules avant de continuer. "Néanmoins, que vous le vouliez ou non, on est un groupe tous les six. On doit fonctionner ensemble et prendre des décisions ensemble. On a tous besoin des autres pour continuer, alors arrêtez de nous traiter comme vous le faites."

Je suis totalement subjuguée. Il a une incroyable capacité à aller de l'avant et à pardonner. Force est de constater qu'il est bien plus mature que moi. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort de me considérer comme une gamine finalement. Néanmoins, je ne réponds rien et me contente de hocher la tête.

Il me lâche enfin les épaules et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Il tend sa main en disant "ami ?". Son visage est redevenu doux et impassible. Ma main me fait toujours souffrir et la marque sur sa mâchoire est encore vive. Je prends sa main dans la mienne en répondant "ami".

En repartant, je reste en arrière, comme depuis le début de l'expédition. Personne n'a fait le moindre commentaire sur la marque sur le visage de Joshua. Moi, je suis toujours plongée dans mes pensées suite à ça. J'ai des sentiments très troubles à son égard. Une partie de moi l'admire et l'autre en a peur.

Nathanaël revient à mes côtés, mais ne reparle pas de la nuit dernière et de ce qu'ils ont entendu. Il me parle surtout de notre vie d'avant, tout en faisant tournoyer le pied de biche qui est son arme fétiche j'ai l'impression.

Il me demande en quelle classe j'étais et dans quelle ville. Ça me fait du bien de parler du passé.

"Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est la glace." Me dit-il. "J'adorais manger de la glace, même en hiver. Maintenant, on n'a plus aucune chance d'y goûter à nouveau un jour."

"Mon parfum préféré c'était fraise. Je n'ai jamais changé. Tout le monde en grandissant préfère des parfums plus exotiques, plus recherchés, mais moi… ça restait la fraise."

On parle un moment de ce qu'on aimait bien avant et de ce qui ne nous manque pas. C'est très facile de parler avec lui. Je crois que ça lui fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un de jeune avec qui parler, autre que son frère.

"Josh a tiré un trait sur notre vie d'avant. Il ne veut pas en parler. Il dit que ça ne sert à rien. En même temps, il a toujours été un peu renfermé. Moi, j'aime bien me rappeler du passé. Je sais qu'on ne connaîtra jamais ça à nouveau, mais je ne veux pas l'oublier pour autant."

"Des paroles pleines de sagesse, je trouve."

"Nat, arrête de jouer avec ce pied de biche. C'est pas un jouet." Intervient Joshua.

"Rabat joie !" Répond-il à son frère d'un air maussade avant de remettre le pied de biche qui ne le quitte jamais à sa ceinture.

Aucune émotion ne trahit les traits de Joshua. Il est sérieux et imperturbable comme à son habitude. Ça a quelque chose d'agaçant et d'intrigant.

"Beth ?" Daryl m'appelle et je le rejoins en tête du convoi qu'il occupe avec Aaron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'crois qu'on arrive bientôt."

En effet, au loin on aperçoit une grande bâtisse en brique rouge et ça correspond à nos estimations d'arrivé.

"On va aller jeter un coup d'œil, Aaron et moi. Reste en arrière avec les autres. Sois prudente."

"Ok. Vous aussi." Dis-je en insistant bien. Il me regarde un moment dans les yeux avant d'esquisser un mouvement vers ma bouche. Finalement, il se rétracte et hoche la tête avant d'y aller. Je retourne vers les autres un peu frustrée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Me demande Isabelle.

"On aperçoit Terminus juste après ce virage. Daryl et Aaron y vont en reconnaissance. On va les attendre ici."

Je récupère mon arbalète à la main et scrute les alentours. Joshua et Isabelle font de même avec leur flingue et Nathanaël sort son pied de biche. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement et je me force à rester calme.

Joshua me jette un coup d'œil insistant. Je crois qu'il est un peu inquiet même si ses expressions sont indéchiffrables. J'attends patiemment.

Des grognements nous parviennent et je me prépare à tirer.

"Joshua..."

"Je sais. Je ne tire que si c'est nécessaire."

Peu après, un mordeur sort de la lisière des bois. J'ajuste mon arbalète, vise calmement et tire. La flèche lui arrive en pleine tête et je recharge rapidement. Les grognements continuent, je me demande combien il y en a. Deux autres mordeurs sortent à leur tour. J'ai le temps de les dégommer tous les deux à l'arbalète. Je me retourne dans toutes les directions pour ne pas me faire surprendre. Bingo ! Derrière moi, j'en vois encore deux déboucher. Ils sont tout près de Nathanaël.

"Nat ! Attention !"

Il se retourne et crie en apercevant les mordeurs si près de lui. Il s'éloigne précipitamment d'eux, serrant fort son pied de biche comme une batte de baseball. Il fixe les mordeurs tout en continuant de s'écarter d'eux et de nous par la même occasion. Je me dépêche de recharger mon arbalète. Je crains qu'il ne rentre dans la forêt. Au moment de tirer, j'aperçois avec horreur, qu'un autre vient de sortir des bois pile devant Nathanaël, ce qui me fait rater mon coup.

"Nat !" Hurle Joshua.

Trop tard ! Le mordeur lui attrape le bras et se penche pour lui manger l'épaule. Nathanaël tire de toutes ses forces sur son bras en hurlant et en le cognant avec son arme. Au moment où la mâchoire du cadavre ambulant allait se refermer sur le pauvre enfant, ma dernière flèche l'atteint à la tête et il s'écroule sur sa victime. Les deux autres rôdeurs s'approchent toujours de Nathanaël qui est maintenant bloqué. Je n'ai plus de flèches, alors je me précipite vers eux tout en sortant mon pistolet.

Un coup de feu retentit, Joshua a réussi à en tuer un. Je tire également, mais il me faut trois balles avant de tuer le dernier.

Je dégage Nat de sous cet amas de chair putréfié et il fonce sur son frère pour le serrer contre lui. Un cri terrible nous déchire les oreilles. On se retourne précipitamment pour voir l'horrible spectacle d'Isabelle qui se fait déchiqueter l'épaule par un mordeur derrière elle. Le sang jaillit à flot. On n'avait rien entendu, trop occupé à protéger le jeune garçon.

"Isabelle !" Crie Nathanaël en s'élançant vers la pauvre femme toujours aux prises avec son assaillant.

Il pleure et crie, son visage déformé par la tristesse.

Joshua devance son frère et se précipite vers le mordeur qu'il frappe violemment d'un grand coup de crosse dans le crâne.

Nathanaël se jette alors sur Isabelle et la serre fort contre lui. Il sanglote bruyamment contre elle. Je ressens moi-même une douleur dans la poitrine d'être obligée de voir encore quelqu'un mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. Je sors de mes affaires un morceau de tissu et lui fait un bandage à son épaule blessée.

Joshua continue à frapper le rôdeur jusqu'à le faire tomber au sol, puis il fracasse son crâne d'un puissant coup de pied qui fait gicler du sang et des morceaux de cervelles sur son pantalon. Tout son corps est tendu et pour une fois son visage exprime la colère. Il reste debout au-dessus du cadavre en décomposition à tenter de reprendre son souffle.

On sait tous comment ça va se terminer. Isabelle aussi. Des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues. Je vois dans ses yeux la peur de l'inévitable. D'ici peu, elle mourra et se changera en mordeur à la recherche de chair fraîche et de sang. Et pour éviter ça, on devra la tuer nous-même.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on voit revenir Daryl et Aaron à petites foulées.

Aaron comprend vite qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et court pour nous rejoindre. Il découvre le bandage ensanglanté d'Isabelle et le mordeur défoncé aux pieds de Joshua. Il semble tétanisé un instant. Ses lèvres forment le mot "non" à plusieurs reprises. Je me souviens qu'il la connaît depuis qu'il a été accueilli par son groupe, il y a fort longtemps maintenant. Je comprends sa douleur. Je les laisse partager leur peine et leurs derniers moments réunis.

Je prends Daryl à part et lui demande ce qu'ils ont vu là-bas. Il prend un air grave et sombre.

"Terminus est anéanti."

"Quoi ?!"

"L'endroit est envahi de rôdeurs, l'entrée est grande ouverte et les grillages défoncés par endroit. Apparemment, il y a eu une explosion sur une citerne qui a elle-même provoqué un incendie. On n'a pas pu beaucoup s'approcher et les bois ne sont pas sûrs par ici."

Tous mes espoirs de retrouver Maggie s'effondrent. Si ça se trouve elle est morte. On a fait tout ça pour rien. Isabelle va mourir pour rien. On a quitté notre havre de paix pour rien.

"On est arrivé trop tard." Je murmure.

"Bien trop tard, ça a eu l'air d'avoir lieu il y a longtemps. Peut-être que c'était avant l'arrivée de Maggie. Je sais pas."

Comment faire pour en être sûr ? Comment faire pour la retrouver ?

"Il faut qu'on aille voir si Maggie, Sasha ou Bob sont là-bas… même s'ils sont en rôdeurs. Il faut que je sache !"

"On peut pas Beth… Ça grouille de rôdeurs partout ! On n'y arrivera pas."

Je suis effondrée. Daryl me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je vois les autres tout aussi abattus, mais pour une autre raison. Isabelle serre Nathanaël aussi fort qu'elle le peut, tout en enfouissant son visage contre Aaron. Je l'entends sangloter malgré tout.

"Il faut qu'on bouge." Me dit Daryl.

Il est le seul à tenir le coup. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

"On devrait contourner Terminus par la colline. Avec la hauteur, on verra peut-être quelque chose à l'intérieur. Ça risque d'être dangereux, mais… c'est soit ça, soit on rentre à la maison."

La maison… J'ai envie de retourner à la maison à cet instant. Tout laisser tomber. Je sais que c'est de la lâcheté. Je n'en suis pas fière, mais j'm'en fous.

Avant que je puisse le dire à Daryl, il s'adresse aux autres membres du groupe.

"Hé, il faut qu'on bouge et maintenant ! Soyez attentif, ya des rôdeurs partout. Go ! Go ! Go ! Allez!"

Les autres se relèvent lamentablement. Isabelle tente de faire bonne figure, alors qu'elle sait qu'elle est condamnée. Je pense que c'est pour inciter les autres à se ressaisir. Après avoir récupéré mes flèches, on se met en route.

Prudemment, on contourne l'entrée de Terminus. On tombe parfois sur des rôdeurs, mais on les élimine silencieusement à l'arbalète ou avec nos couteaux. On se suit tous de très près pour mieux se protéger les uns les autres.

Arrivé en haut de la colline, on voit l'intérieur de la cour de Terminus. Des cadavres jonchent le sol et une multitude de mordeurs y divaguent. A cette distance, il nous est impossible de voir leurs visages, mais je rejoins l'avis de Daryl de ne pas pouvoir y pénétrer en sécurité.

"On a perdu notre seule piste."

Je regarde Daryl et le vois qui scrute le sol autour de nous.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Il y a plein de traces. Plusieurs personnes sont passées par là. J'crois pas que ce soit un groupe de mordeurs. Suivons-les, ça coûte rien."

On suit tous Daryl à travers les bois jusqu'à arriver à une petite cabane.

"Ici les traces sont nombreuses. Il semblerait que ce groupe soit parti par-là ensuite." Dit-il en désignant une direction.

"Attends Daryl. " L'interrompt Aaron en posant sa main sur son épaule. "Isabelle est très affaiblie… faisons une halte ici."

En effet, Isabelle peine à rester debout et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Son bras est recouvert de sang, mon bandage n'a pas suffi à arrêter l'hémorragie.

On rentre donc dans la cabane qui est assez exiguë. Aaron et Nat aident Isabelle à s'allonger.

"Chui tellement désolé Isabelle." Larmoie Nathanaël. "C'est de ma faute ! Si j'avais pas fuis… Pardon ! J'm'en veux tellement."

"Non, Nat, c'est pas de ta faute. Tu sais… c'est déjà un miracle si j'ai pu survivre jusque-là. J'ai perdu… tellement de gens que j'aimais." L'émotion la submerge un instant. "Mes filles et mon mari en premier lieu… Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est les revoir. Ils me manquent tellement !"

Je ne peux pas en supporter d'avantage et je sors de la cabane. Ça me rappelle quand ma mère quand elle s'est changée en rôdeur. Ça me rappelle le choc de la voir se faire tuer à la sortie de la grange avec le reste de ma famille et de mes amis. Ça me rappelle tous ceux que j'ai perdu moi aussi depuis qu'on a quitté notre ferme. Et plus récemment, la perte de mon père de manière impitoyable. Mais je ne veux plus pleurer, alors je devais sortir.

Daryl sort à son tour et m'attire contre lui. Je me sens tellement mieux quand je suis avec lui. J'ai l'impression d'oublier tous mes soucis, alors je me laisse aller dans cette béatitude. Je l'enlace par la nuque et laisse courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Mes lèvres fondent sur les siennes avec passion. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et laisse échapper sa langue qui part à l'assaut de la mienne. De toute la journée, on ne s'était pas touché et je remarque à présent à quel point j'en avais besoin.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et on se sépare brusquement. Nathanaël sort les yeux rouges et bouffis.

"Beth… elle voudrait te voir."

Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je ne peux pas lui refuser ça.

Isabelle est livide. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Aaron est à côté d'elle, il lui tient la main. Joshua est de l'autre côté et il l'écoute les yeux dans le vague.

"Tu es fort, Joshua. Je sais que tu protégeras ton frère du mieux que tu peux. Mais… si jamais… ça ne suffit pas. Je veux que tu ailles de l'avant. Tu ne peux pas empêcher ce qui doit arriver. Tu es bon, tu mérites de vivre."

Apparemment, Isabelle donne ses dernières paroles encourageantes à ceux de son groupe. Elle leur dit au revoir.

Quand Joshua finit par s'en aller, Isabelle tourne ses yeux fatigués vers moi.

"Beth…" Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle. "On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais… je pensais ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je voulais te remercier encore une fois d'être venue à notre secours. Je sais que c'est surtout grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas convaincue Daryl… Oh, je ne lui en veux pas. C'est compliqué de faire confiance aux autres de nos jours. Et sa seule préoccupation à lui, c'est toi, ma petite Beth. Tu as beaucoup de chance."

Elle me prend la main et y dépose un baiser.

"Maintenant j'ai deux choses à te demander. Premièrement, je voudrais que vous restiez ensemble, tous ensemble. Que vous formiez un vrai groupe. Je sais qu'il faudra du temps pour forger la confiance mutuelle, mais vous pouvez y arriver."

"Oui, Isabelle. On ne comptait pas vous laisser tomber de toute façon."

"Merci, Beth. Et ensuite… Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui… fasse en sorte que je ne revienne pas en monstre."

"Moi ? Mais, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne suis ni trop proche ni pas assez proche de toi. Tu n'es pas une inconnue, je te respecte et je t'admire aussi. Je pense que tu as la force d'esprit pour le faire. Et d'un autre côté, on se connaît depuis trop peu de temps pour que ce geste soit trop difficile pour toi."

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut me dire, mais remplir ce rôle ne m'enchante pas.

"Je le ferai."

"Merci, Beth. Je sais qu'on aurait pu devenir de très bonnes amies." Une larme coule encore sur sa joue. "Je suis quand même heureuse de t'avoir connue, même un peu."

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Isabelle est morte. Entourée de tous les membres du groupe, elle semblait avoir accepté sa destinée. Puis, Joshua a fait sortir son petit frère pour qu'il n'assiste pas à la suite. J'ai fermé les yeux d'Isabelle, pris mon couteau et l'ai enfoncé doucement dans son crâne au niveau de la tempe.

Daryl et Aaron se sont occupés du corps et Nathanaël est rentré pour s'isoler un peu. Moi, je suis restée un peu dehors avec Joshua.

"Tu tiens le coup ?" Lui demandais-je.

"Oui."

En effet, il ne semble pas souffrir de la disparition d'Isabelle.

"Ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble tout de même."

"Les gens meurent. Surtout dans ce monde."

"Tu joues les insensibles."

Il me scrute un instant.

"Je ne joue pas. Elle se comportait comme une mère pour nous, mais je savais que ça finirait ainsi. C'était inéluctable."

"Quand bien même, ça a dû te toucher."

Il ne répond pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à moi quand on était à la prison. A ma réaction quand Daryl m'a annoncé la mort de Zach. A ma relation avec Zach…

"Tu sais, Joshua, tu crois te protéger, mais c'est faux. Tu ne fais que perdre ton humanité."

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

"J'ai fait pareil que toi, il y a quelques temps. J'en avais marre de perdre tous ceux qui comptaient, alors j'ai fermé la porte de mes émotions, de mes sentiments. Et ça marchait bien ! Mais après… je me suis rendue compte que tout semblait faux et insipide. Je n'étais pas fidèle à moi-même."

Il m'écoute avec attention, ses yeux brillants fixés sur moi.

"On a besoin des autres. Il faut les laisser nous approcher, nous toucher. C'est ça qui révèle notre humanité, sinon… on n'est que l'ombre de soi-même. N'oublie pas ça."

Après un long moment il prend ma main dans la sienne, sans dire un mot.


	10. The church

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Il est encore plus long que les autres j'vous préviens :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore plus que les autres.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. J'avais un peu peur en postant le précédent chapitre, qui m'a d'ailleurs pris beaucoup de temps. En effet, je voulais travailler les nouveaux personnages, mais j'ai du mettre de côté le couple Bethyl du coup, et j'avais peur que ce soit… chiant, à l'arrivée :p**

**Et bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas participer à la chute de Terminus, car ils ont passé beaucoup de temps au funérarium. Ça aurait créé un décalage par rapport à la chronologie de la série. C'était pas possible pour moi.**

** FanBethyl-Love : Et bah moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ce Joshua. Et je pense qu'il te plaira encore plus dans ce chapitre. Sinon, je suis très heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaît à ce point et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à lire tes commentaires ^^ Pour les traces… ah non, j'vais pas te spoiler quand même :p**

** Lylwenn Shadow : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic après avoir vu Coda. J'ai mal digéré cette fin… A la base, je voulais juste réécrire les 2 épisodes où Beth et Daryl sont restés ensemble après la prison. Je voulais juste mettre un peu de romance et Beth se serait faite enlever. Et finalement, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Je voulais montrer comment Beth devenait une badass grâce à Daryl, pour moi, c'est trop survolé dans la série.**

**Par contre, je mets un point d'honneur à raconter une histoire cohérente et à respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages. J'espère que j'y réussi.**

**D'ailleurs, je veux bien que tu me donnes les liens vers les autres fics Bethyl que tu as aimées, car je suis beaucoup déçue par le caractère ou les situations parfois bizarres ou incohérents que j'y lis.**

**Pour le fait que Daryl soit plus effacé, tu as raison… Bon, j'ai fait le choix de garder le point de vu de Beth. Je n'avais pas envie de me balader de l'un à l'autre. J'ai plus travaillé l'évolution de Daryl au début de la fic, avec l'exploration de ses sentiments pour Beth. Néanmoins, depuis qu'ils ont rencontré ce nouveau groupe et qu'ils partent vers Terminus, Beth et Daryl n'ont plus beaucoup de moments intimes à eux. Et comme ce sont les protecteurs du groupe, ils ne peuvent pas rester collés ensemble. Du coup, j'ai du mal à mettre en avant Daryl. Mais merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait remarquer ça, j'ai essayé de le corriger sur ce dernier chapitre, car il s'agit là du dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je ne veux pas te parler de la fin, mais je mettrai un message en fin de chapitre pour m'expliquer là-dessus.**

** lapiaf8 : Josh en pincerait-il pour Beth ? Hummmm la question va être abordée dans ce chapitre ;) Quant à la réaction de Daryl ? Ça aussi ça va être abordé ! Alors bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Joshua m'a pris la main. Je suis assez surprise par son geste et ne sais pas trop comment l'interpréter. Immédiatement, je me demande si Joshua est attiré par moi. Néanmoins, je ne vois rien dans son regard ou sur les traits de son visage qui laisse penser qu'il souhaite aller plus loin.<p>

A ce moment-là, Aaron et Daryl reviennent à la cabane. On se lâche la main, mais je vois que ça n'a pas échappé à Daryl. Il s'arrête brusquement et nous regarde avec incompréhension. Je vois la colère monter en lui tandis qu'il foudroie Joshua du regard. Celui-ci préfère éviter l'altercation et se dirige vers la cabane, mais Daryl se précipite sur lui et le pousse violemment à terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Beth, toi ?! Hein ?!" Lui hurle-t-il.

"Y'a rien ! Il s'est rien passé !" Rétorque Joshua en se protégeant le visage.

"Daryl, stop ! On va en parler." Tente Aaron en me faisant signe de ne pas m'interposer.

Daryl est fou furieux. Il attrape Joshua par le col de son t-shirt et le relève sans ménagement pour le plaquer contre la paroi de la cabane. Le vacarme fait sortir Nathanaël qui se précipite pour protéger son frère.

"Tu m'expliques maintenant c'que t'essayes de faire avec Beth ou j'te jure que j't'éclate ta gueule de p'tit con !"

"Daryl, arrête ! Il n'a rien essayé de faire. C'était purement amical, alors lâche-le !" Il est trop aveuglé par sa rage pour m'écouter.

"Lâche mon frère, putain !" Nat tire de toutes ses forces Daryl en arrière.

La scène se fige pendant de longues minutes où nous essayons de raisonner Daryl qui reste accroché à Joshua, sans plus faire de mouvement. Sa mâchoire est crispée et tout son visage exprime la haine. Joshua n'essaye plus de se justifier, peut-être voit-il que ça ne servirait à rien. Il serre simplement les poignets de Daryl pour tenter de le repousser.

La situation est trop tendue et je décide d'intervenir d'une manière différente. Je fais signe à tous de me laisser faire, pendant que je me place à côté de Daryl et pose doucement ma main sur son bras.

"Daryl, laisse-le, maintenant. On va discuter tous les deux."

Ma voix est douce, calme et apaisante, mais il ne réagit pas. Ses yeux fixent Joshua tel un chien enragé. De mon autre main, j'essaye délicatement de lui faire tourner la tête vers moi. Il résiste.

"Daryl, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît… aie confiance en moi."

Il tourne légèrement la tête et ses traits s'apaisent quelque peu lorsque ses yeux se posent sur mon visage. Lentement, je réussis à le faire lâcher Joshua. Aaron s'empresse de le conduire, ainsi que son frère, à l'intérieur.

"Putain de merde, Beth, c'est quoi ce bordel ?" Même s'il est plus calme, il reste à fleur de peau.

"Je te l'ai dit, c'était juste une marque d'amitié. C'est rien du tout Daryl…"

"Me dis pas que c'est rien. Déjà, tout à l'heure tu lui fous une droite et j't'ai rien demandé. Oui, j'ai vu la trace sur son visage, difficile de la manquer. Et là vous vous tenez la main, putain de bordel de merde ?!"

"Je t'aurai tout raconté évidemment, mais on n'a eu aucun moment seul tous les deux. Maintenant, je vais tout te dire. Tu veux qu'on s'assoie tranquillement ?"

Il fait 'non' de la tête. Je prends sa main, mais il ne serre pas la mienne en retour. Au moins, il ne m'a pas carrément rejetée, me dis-je.

"Déjà, parlons de tout à l'heure. J'avais été le voir pour crever l'abcès, suite à l'épisode où il avait tiré sur les rôdeurs. Tu me l'avais demandé. Sauf qu'à un moment il m'a sorti que j'étais qu'une gamine qui n'avait aucun droit de lui donner des ordres. Ça m'a blessée, j'étais humiliée et… mon poing est parti tout seul. Finalement, il a retiré ce qu'il avait dit et m'a proposé de faire la paix."

"Alors maintenant, tu cognes dès qu'on te sort un truc qui t'plaît pas ?"

J'ai l'impression de me faire réprimander par mon père et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Néanmoins, je préfère ne pas envenimer la situation et passe sur la leçon de moral.

"Bref, à l'instant, on discutait de la mort d'Isabelle. Il se trouve que Joshua… en fait, il réagit exactement comme je l'ai fait quand Zach est mort. Il ne s'attache à personne pour ne pas souffrir. Donc je lui ai raconté que j'avais connu la même chose, mais que j'en étais revenu. Je lui ai conseillé d'être un peu plus lui-même et de s'ouvrir aux autres. Que même si ça fait mal quand on les perd, c'est ça qui fait de nous des humains."

Les yeux de Daryl se perdent un instant dans le vague. Se rappelle-t-il nos discussions à ce sujet ? C'est moi qui m'en étais ouverte à lui, car il ne voulait pas laisser ses sentiments pour moi s'éveiller.

"Et, c'est là qu'il a pris ma main. Je crois que c'était sa façon de me remercier, je ne sais pas."

"Sérieusement Beth, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?" Je le regarde avec incompréhension. "C'est un mec. Il a interprété ça comme une invitation à…"

"A quoi ?"

"Mais putain, c'est comme si tu lui demandais de t'embrasser là !"

"Ça va pas, non ? C'était pas du tout ça."

"Mais c'est un mec ! Une douce et jolie jeune fille lui dit de s'ouvrir aux autres, c'est un putain de signal pour lui !"

"Tu débloques complètement, là. En plus, il sait très bien qu'on est ensemble. Il n'aurait pas fait ça"

"Il pouvait supposer qu'on est ensemble, mais pas en être sûr."

"Ah oui... je ne t'ai pas raconté ça, c'est vrai."

"Quoi ?"

"Sur la route, Nat m'a dit qu'ils… nous ont entendu… la nuit dernière."

Il met quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi je veux parler. Pendant ce temps, je me souviens que Nat m'a aussi dit que ça les avait plutôt fait rire, sauf Joshua. Se pourrait-il que ce soit parce qu'il aurait voulu prendre cette place avec moi ? Je vois ça sous un jour nouveau maintenant, mais je préfère garder ça pour moi.

"Oh… Oui, donc il le savait."

"Et sachant ça, ce serait stupide de sa part d'essayer de me… draguer ou autre. On est quand même en train d'essayer de survivre là. J'crois pas qu'il ait envie de perdre du temps à des enfantillages pareil."

"Ouais…"

Il semble un peu perdu, les yeux hagards. Je le sens toujours sur la défensive. D'un coup, je réalise qu'il a été tout simplement jaloux de Joshua. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'attire Daryl contre moi et l'enlace amoureusement. Mes yeux plongent tout au fond des siens. C'est bon d'être seule avec lui. Mon tendre protecteur, celui qui fait battre mon cœur, ne saura-t-il jamais à quel point je l'aime ? Il faut que j'arrive à le rassurer.

"Personne ne m'éloignera jamais de toi, Daryl Dixon." Je caresse tendrement son visage et ses longs cheveux bruns. "Tu es tout pour moi, Daryl. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il détourne le regard un instant. Quelque chose le contrarie encore. Ouvre-toi à moi, Daryl.

"J'sais pas. Les choses ont changé. On est à nouveau sur la route et on n'est plus seul. C'est plus juste nous deux."

"Et c'est censé changer ce que je ressens pour toi ?"

"P't-être bien."

Son scepticisme commence à m'inquiéter. A-t-il si peu confiance en lui, le grand Daryl Dixon ? Je croyais justement avoir réussi à l'aider sur ce plan-là. Je croyais qu'il savait ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Mais c'est vrai qu'on était juste tous les deux. Je crois que ça l'aidait à être à l'aise et à se laisser aller.

Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt au niveau de son dos musclé. Mes doigts effleurent ses cicatrices et en tracent leur contour. Je veux qu'il se souvienne du moment où il m'en a parlé. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de ce moment précis. A ce contact, il me regarde intensément. Je le sens à nouveau réceptif, c'est ce que je voulais.

"Je te connais, Daryl. Je te connais bien." Mes lèvres glissent lentement vers les siennes, mais je m'arrête un centimètre avant de les toucher, peut-être moins. Son souffle chaud caresse ma peau. "Tu es un homme exceptionnel. Tu es bon, attentionné et protecteur. Tu es celui que mon cœur a choisi et rien ne pourra changer ça. Jamais. Tu m'entends, Daryl ? Ja-mais."

Ses bras s'emparent de ma taille comme un étau. Nos bouches se pressent l'une contre l'autre avec passion. Mon bas-ventre bouillonne de désir. Plus rien ne compte pour moi que lui.

Des grognements se font entendre près de nous. On stoppe net notre étreinte à l'approche des rôdeurs.

"Putain, avec tout le boucan qu'on a fait tout à l'heure, ils ont choisi ce moment précis pour se pointer. Fais chier !" Bougonne Daryl.

J'esquisse un sourire en me saisissant de mon arbalète. On part d'un même mouvement en direction des rôdeurs et bientôt se fait entendre le sifflement de nos armes dans l'air suffoquant de Géorgie.

Nous avons passé la nuit dans cette cabane. L'ambiance était plutôt glaciale entre la mort d'Isabelle et l'altercation de Daryl et Joshua. Mauvais départ pour souder notre groupe, mais on n'y peut rien pour le moment.

Au réveil, Daryl conduit à nouveau notre petit groupe en suivant les traces qui partent de la cabane. Moi, je tâche de ne pas rester trop près de Joshua, qui a l'air de m'éviter également.

Les traces nous mènent à nouveau en forêt où on croise la route de quelques rôdeurs éparses dont on se débarrasse facilement. On croise également des rôdeurs morts et en état de décomposition avancée, agglutinés près d'un gros rocher.

"Si on doutait qu'un groupe de survivants soit passé par là, voilà qui nous rassure." Déclare Aaron.

Moi je me demande surtout qui on est en train de pister. Je n'ose pas croire que ce soit Maggie et les autres. J'ai peur d'espérer pour rien.

On déambule un certain temps en forêt, guidé par Daryl, jusqu'à déboucher sur une petite église. Les portes sont grandes ouvertes et des espèces de pics en métal ont été disposés autour de l'entrée. Sur certains se trouvent des rôdeurs empalés qui ont été tués par la suite. Il est évident que le groupe de survivants qu'on suit s'est arrêté là un moment.

On rentre prudemment à l'intérieur de l'église et refermons les grandes portes derrière nous. La lumière filtrée par les vitraux nous révèle des traces de sang et de lutte peu partout. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé ici. On se répartit dans l'église et commençons à fouiller les différentes pièces.

Je rentre dans ce qui ressemble à un bureau. Pas de rôdeur. Dans la pièce se trouve une armoire, un bureau et un canapé avec des tâches de sang dessus. Plus bizarre encore, plusieurs lattes du parquet ont été retirées. Prudemment, je regarde dans le trou. Il mène juste en dessous de la maison, ce qui créé une deuxième issue à l'église. J'imagine que le groupe s'est fait envahir et qu'ils ont du s'échapper de l'église par là. Par mesure de précaution, je bloque le trou avec une planche qui servait d'étagère dans l'armoire.

"Putain de merde ! Beth ! Viens voir ça !" Crie Daryl.

Je sors précipitamment du bureau et fonce vers lui. Sans rien dire, il me tend une carte routière avec l'inscription suivante :

"Désolé d'avoir été un connard. Viens à Washington. Le nouveau monde aura besoin de Rick Grimes."

Rick ! Rick était bien ici ! Daryl paraît bouleversé lui aussi. On a réussi à les retrouver ! On a suivi la bonne piste. Je me mets à rire nerveusement, les larmes aux yeux.

Joshua vient nous voir et regarde le message sur la carte.

"Il faisait partie de votre groupe ce Rick ?"

"Oh que oui ! C'était notre leader depuis le début. Et s'il a survécu… alors d'autres ont survécu aussi."

"Surtout qu'il n'était probablement pas avec Maggie, Sasha et Bob, sinon il aurait aussi signé leur message."

"Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as raison. Bon récapitulons. Au moins trois groupes se sont échappés de la prison. Nous, Maggie, Sasha et Bob de leur côté et enfin Rick. Il a dû partir avec Carl au moins. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Et Judith !"

"Beth…" Commence Daryl en me regardant, une ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux. "Judith est un bébé… Il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit encore vivante après… tout ça."

Mon visage s'assombrit aussitôt. J'étais tellement euphorique que tout me paraissait possible, mais je dois revenir sur Terre. Il est presque impossible que Judith s'en soit sortie.

"Oui…" Je continue. "Ensuite les deux groupes ont tous les deux pris la direction de Terminus. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont été là-bas et ont vécu la chute de Terminus ou bien s'ils l'ont découvert en ruine. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont ensuite passés par la cabane et arrivés jusqu'ici. Et de là… ils ont dû partir pour Washington, si on fait confiance à ce message."

"J'sais pas qui l'a écrit, mais ça suppose qu'ils ont dû se séparer. Rick est resté plus longtemps par ici, mais ça semble désert depuis un moment maintenant."

"Washington, c'est notre seule piste."

"Faut pas se précipiter. Continuons le tour de l'église, regardons les traces et puis, on aura besoin d'une voiture pour Washington."

"Et nous ?" Demande Joshua en plantant ses yeux sur moi. "Vous nous avez demandé ce qu'on en pensait ?"

Pour Daryl et moi, retrouver notre groupe est une priorité. Ils sont notre famille, il n'est pas envisageable de les laisser, surtout qu'on a maintenant la certitude que certains sont vivants et une indication de là où ils pourraient être. Néanmoins, on a un autre groupe maintenant et on a manqué de tact avec eux. J'me sens mal de les avoir négligé comme ça. Daryl semble avoir beaucoup moins de scrupules, mais moi, j'ai fait une promesse à Isabelle.

"Tu as raison, Joshua, excuse-nous. Aaron ? Nat ? Vous pouvez venir voir, s'il vous plaît ?" J'attends qu'ils nous rejoignent avant de poursuivre. "Nous venons de découvrir cette carte avec une route tracée vers Washington. Nous connaissons bien le Rick Grimes qui est mentionné. C'était un membre très important de notre groupe. De ce fait…"

"On doit aller à Washington." Me coupe Daryl. Son manque de subtilité me fait intérieurement lever les yeux au ciel, mais j'essaye de me retenir de le montrer.

"C'est à dire que… c'est une longue route jusque là-bas." Intervient gentiment Aaron. "On va croiser pas mal de dangers et sans certitude qu'ils y soient bien allés."

"C'est vrai Aaron, j'te l'accorde. Mais… on n'a pas le choix, Daryl et moi."

"Vous allez nous laisser tomber ?" Jette Nathanaël visiblement sous le choc.

"Non, Nat, on ne va pas vous laisser tomber. On voudrait que vous veniez avec nous."

"Et crever sur la route." Ajoute Joshua.

Je vois qu'il est en colère, même si son visage est calme. Je commence à décrypter son regard et le ton de sa voix.

"Tu crois que t'es plus en sécurité ici ?" Balance Daryl en montrant l'église dévastée de ses bras.

"On est venu ici parce que _tu _nous y a conduit."

Ils se fusillent mutuellement du regard et j'ai peur qu'une nouvelle bagarre commence.

"Stop !" Je leur ordonne avant de me tourner vers Joshua. "Il a toujours été clair qu'on voulait retrouver notre groupe. Il y a _ma sœur_ avec eux. Tu peux comprendre ça, j'en suis sûre." Il reporte son regard sur moi. Ses grands yeux noirs se font plus tendre. "C'est notre seule piste pour la retrouver." Puis je les regarde intensément tous les trois. "S'il vous plaît..."

"Moi, j'veux suivre Beth et Daryl." Clame Nathanaël. Je lui souris chaleureusement en retour.

"Bon et bien… c'est un objectif !" Continue Aaron.

Je me tourne alors vers Joshua qui ne m'a pas quittée des yeux. Il ne répond rien mais hoche la tête.

"Merci à vous. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que ce sera une partie de plaisir, mais si on les retrouve, on sera plus nombreux et donc plus fort."

On continue nos recherches d'indices dans et autour de l'église. Très vite, Joshua vient me voir avec un air étrange, comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

"Beth ? J'ai trouvé…"

"Quoi ?"

"Eh bien, dehors, il y a une tombe qui semble avoir été creusée plutôt récemment."

Je blêmis. Qui est dedans ?

"Est-ce qu'il y a un nom dessus ?"

"Non, désolé."

Daryl nous a entendu. On se regarde avec angoisse et nous précipitons dehors. En effet, sur le côté de l'église, on voit un tas de terre remué avec deux bâtons assemblés en croix dessus.

"Qui ça peut être, Daryl ?"

"J'sais pas."

"On devrait peut-être… Il faut qu'on…" Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Daryl soupire.

"J'vais chercher une pelle."

"Vous allez exhumer cette tombe ?" S'indigne Joshua.

Je le regarde avec tristesse.

"Crois-moi, l'idée ne nous plaît pas du tout. Mais on doit savoir qui est là-dessous."

Déterrer ce cadavre m'horrifie au plus haut point. J'ai été éduquée dans les principes du christianisme et c'est vraiment choquant pour moi de sortir de terre une personne décédée. Daryl revient avec une pelle et commence à creuser la terre. Je peux vraiment compter sur lui pour m'épauler et je suis émue de voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller. Mais lui aussi a besoin de savoir. Et si c'était Rick ?

Les bruits de pelle raclant la terre me sont difficilement supportables. J'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures, quand tout à coup, le son change. Daryl me regarde et je comprends qu'il a atteint le corps. Il continue de retirer la terre à main nue. Je crois que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire moi-même.

Il découvre un buste et s'applique à retirer la terre agglutinée plus haut pour atteindre le visage de cette personne. J'aperçois la peau du cou en décomposition et des vers nécrophages qui se chargent d'en grignoter la moindre parcelle. Je me retourne immédiatement, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Après plusieurs minutes interminables, il s'écrie :

"C'est Bob."

Le soulagement et le choc s'emparent de moi. J'ai honte, mais je suis surtout soulagée que ce ne soit pas Maggie ou Rick ou un autre ami proche. Mais voilà la confirmation qu'on a encore perdu l'un des nôtres. Des larmes s'échappent discrètement de mes yeux. Je les essuie sans attendre.

Daryl tente de voir si un autre corps accompagne celui de Bob, mais il n'y en a pas. Il replace la terre, s'essuie les mains comme il peut et vient me rejoindre. Je me jette dans ses bras et le serre aussi fort que je le peux.

"Merci Daryl. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû… Je suis vraiment désolée."

"C'est rien, Beth. Moi aussi je devais savoir."

Peu après, Daryl et Aaron décident de partir à la recherche d'un véhicule pour nous amener jusqu'à Washington. Je reste avec Joshua et Nat dans l'église.

"Il est comment ce Rick ?" Me questionne Nat après un long silence.

"C'est un mec génial. C'est lui notre leader. Il a beaucoup apporté à notre communauté, quand on était à la prison."

"La prison ?"

"Eh oui ! On avait nettoyé une prison et c'était devenu notre foyer. Les grillages nous protégeaient bien des rôdeurs. Mon père et Rick se sont occupés de faire un potager et on a même réussi à y élever des cochons !"

"Wouahhh ! Pourquoi vous êtes partis ?"

Mon sourire s'efface.

"Imbécile !" Balance Joshua à son frère. "On ne quitte pas un endroit comme ça de son propre gré, voyons !"

"Oh, pardon." Souffle Nathanaël en guise d'excuses.

"On s'est fait envahir. Ils ont assassiné mon père sous mes yeux, défoncé nos protections. En un rien de temps, les rôdeurs ont envahi l'enceinte de la prison et ça tirait dans tous les sens. Quand on a compris qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver la prison et qu'on ne voyait plus nos amis, on a fui avec Daryl."

"Je suis désolé pour ton père."

"Merci Joshua."

"Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, Daryl et toi ?" Demande Nathanaël, un brin de curiosité dans le regard.

Je pique un far.

"C'est indiscret, Nat." Réplique Joshua.

"Tu ne veux pas en parler ? C'est parce que Josh est là ?"

Ce gamin n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Je suis assez mal à l'aise, mais on est un groupe maintenant et je comprends qu'il ait envie d'en savoir plus sur nous.

"C'est arrivé… après la prison." Nathanaël est pendu à mes lèvres. "On a appris à mieux se connaître, on a vécu des moments forts. De fil en aiguille on s'est fortement rapproché et… et voilà, quoi !"

Je sens que je suis toute rouge. Les yeux malicieux de Nathanaël pétillent de curiosité.

"Et ça te gêne pas qu'il soit si…"

VLAM ! Dans un grand vacarme, les portes de l'église s'ouvrent et claquent contre le mur. On reste pétrifié devant une bande d'hommes qui nous menace de leurs armes. Joshua a été assez rapide pour se saisir de son pistolet qu'il pointe sur eux, mais il est trop tard pour Nathanaël et moi.

"J'te conseille pas d'faire le malin, petit." Dit l'un des hommes aux cheveux gris en s'avançant lentement dans l'allée principale, son fusil à la main. "On est plus nombreux et mieux armés, alors lâche ton flingue, sinon le gosse et la fille trinqueront."

Joshua serre les dents et les fixe un par un pendant un long moment. Ils sont six hommes en tout et investissent l'église en se répartissant l'espace. L'homme aux cheveux gris, qui a l'air d'être leur chef, fait signe à deux des siens d'aller fouiller les pièces attenantes. Ils reviennent en faisant signe qu'il n'y a personne. Il s'approche encore de Joshua et pointe son fusil droit sur lui.

"Allez petit, fais pas l'con et baisse ton arme, maintenant."

Le regard noir, Joshua obtempère et jette son arme à terre. Il n'a pas le choix et il le sait. L'homme récupère le pistolet, fouille Joshua et lui prend également ses couteaux de chasse.

"Preum's sur la fille !" Clame un type aux cheveux bruns avec une barbe en avançant vers moi.

La peur s'empare de moi. Je me souviens des trois hommes qu'on a affrontés à l'armurerie, Daryl et moi. Je serre les poings et me prépare à me battre. Je remarque que son arme est un arc. C'est la première fois que je croise un archer hormis Daryl.

Il pointe sa flèche sur moi et me dit :

"Pas de bêtises blondinette, j'aurais aucun scrupule à te blesser. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'amuser avec toi."

J'essaye de ne pas montrer que j'ai peur et prends un air mauvais. Il ne m'aura pas si facilement.

"T'as du caractère blondinette. J'adore ça. En attendant, lève les mains en l'air pour que j'te fouille." Dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Avec un profond dégoût, j'obéis en détournant la tête. Il pose son arc et s'approche de moi. Ses sales pattes me dépouillent de mon pistolet et mes couteaux. Il aperçoit mon arbalète à mes pieds et se penche pour la ramasser.

"Bah ça alors… tu vois qu'on était fait pour s'entendre, ma chérie !" Il rit grassement en passant mon arbalète à son bras.

Puis, en se relevant, il fait lentement courir ses mains le long de mes jambes et remonte jusqu'à mes fesses. N'en pouvant plus, je lui balance mon genou en pleine tronche. Le bruit de l'arrête de son nez qui craque me ravit au plus haut point. En réponse, un autre des hommes m'attrape violemment au bras et me balance une gifle qui m'envoie valdinguer contre un des bancs avant de m'écrouler par terre. Ma lèvre s'est fendue et une douleur fulgurante se propage.

"Laissez-la sales fils de pute !" Hurle Joshua en sautant cou de celui qui m'a frappée. Il se prend un coup de crosse à la tête et s'écroule à son tour.

"Joshua !" Crie Nathanaël. Il se débat comme un forcené, mais ses bras sont maintenus dans son dos par l'un des hommes.

Du sang commence à s'écouler en abondance du crâne de Joshua. Il me fixe intensément, le visage déformé par la colère et la frustration. Il faut rapidement le soigner, mais si ça se trouve, ils le tueront d'ici peu.

"Oh oh ! Le joli petit couple que voilà !" Raille l'homme aux cheveux gris. "C'est vraiment dommage pour vous, mais la romance s'achève ici." Il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de nos visages et nous regarde en alternance. "Voyez-vous, nous avons une règle. On dit "preum's" quand on veut quelque chose et on le prend. Donc, la blondinette est à Len maintenant."

Je lui crache du sang au visage. Il me regarde à moitié amusé et s'essuie avec sa manche en se relevant.

"Parlons plus sérieusement. Vous êtes que tous les trois ? Ou bien y'a d'autres personnes avec vous ?"

On garde le silence.

"Trois gosses comme vous ne peuvent pas survivre seuls dans ce monde. Alors dites-nous combien de personnes sont avec vous." Pas de réponse de notre part. "Ok les mômes. A vous de voir comment on joue ça. Soit vous êtes gentils et on vous laisse en vie après récupéré tout ce qui est intéressant, soit… on peut être plus méchant que ça." Il fait une pause en nous regardant tous les trois alternativement. Aucun de nous n'ouvre la bouche. "Très bien. C'est vous qui avez choisi ! Len, tu peux aller t'occuper de blondie dans le bureau. Peut-être que ses cris feront parler les autres."

"Nan ! J'vais t'buter si tu la touches ! J'te jure que… vous allez tous le regretter !" Crie Joshua, le visage et le cou couvert de sang.

Le nommé Len me relève sans ménagement et me pousse vers le bureau, mon flingue pointé sur moi. Je serre les dents et les poings aussi fort que je le peux. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, je vais me battre, mais je ne crierai pas. Hors de question de leur faire ce plaisir.

Avant d'entrer dans le bureau, je jette un dernier regard vers Nathanaël et Joshua. Je lis la peur, la colère et la souffrance dans leurs yeux. Que lisent-ils dans les miens ?

Je pénètre dans la pièce et j'entends la porte qui se referme. Je me retourne, prête à lui sauter à la gorge, mais je m'arrête brutalement en voyant Daryl planter un couteau dans le crâne de Len. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici, mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Les yeux de Len se révulsent avant de perdre leur lumière. Daryl le transporte jusqu'au canapé et l'y pose sans bruit. Puis, il me regarde d'un air interrogateur en touchant ma lèvre et je lui fais signe que je vais bien. Je vois Aaron sortir de derrière l'armoire

Je suis tellement soulagée de les voir que j'ai envie de pleurer et de les prendre dans mes bras. Mais on n'a pas le temps, on doit se débarrasser des autres pour sauver Joshua et Nathanaël. Je récupère mon flingue et un couteau sur Len. Je laisse mon arbalète car pas assez rapide pour ce qu'on a à faire.

A travers la porte j'entends le chef crier.

"Bah alors Len, t'y arrives ou bien ? Ou peut-être qu'elle aime ça finalement..." Un bruit que je n'identifie pas se fait entendre. "Doucement gamin, t'as qu'à me dire ce que je veux savoir et ta copine ne morflera plus."

J'ai envie de sortir en trombe et lui éclater la cervelle.

"Combien ?" Me chuchote Daryl.

"Cinq."

"Ok, Beth et moi on va passer par l'entrée. Aaron, dès que tu nous entends tu sors et tu les canardes."

Daryl soulève la planche de bois posée sur le trou du parquet et je descends sous l'église. Il me suit et j'entends Aaron reposer la planche derrière nous. Daryl me fait signe d'aller d'un côté de l'entrée, tandis qu'il se dirige de l'autre côté de celle-ci. On grimpe sans bruit à la balustrade. J'entends toujours le chef tenter de convaincre Joshua de parler. Il le torture psychologiquement. Néanmoins le fait de ne rien entendre dans le bureau commence à l'intriguer et il demande à l'un de ses comparses d'aller "prêter main forte" à Len. Daryl me regarde et je comprends que c'est le moment idéal pour entrer.

On s'élance tous les deux, pistolets à la main. Je vise le chef en premier et le transperce dans le torse. Daryl s'est occupé de celui qui est le plus près de l'entrée, puis on canarde ensemble un autre mec. Dès les premiers coups de feu, Aaron est sorti et a éliminé l'homme qui devait rentrer dans le bureau. Au même moment, Joshua récupère une arme et se dirige sur celui qui tient Nathanaël. Le type se cache derrière son otage et le menace de son arme sur la tempe.

Je fonce sur le chef que j'ai blessé. Il lève les mains en l'air, il ne peut plus bouger. Je me mets bien au-dessus de lui et vise sa tête de mon arme. Je me délecte de son air penaud et j'attends.

"Tu lâches le gamin sinon je butte ton chef !" Je crie à l'attention du type qui détient toujours Nathanaël. Joshua, Aaron et Daryl le menacent de leurs armes.

"Tu vas pas faire ça, fillette ?"

"Tu veux parier ?" Mais je ne tire pas encore.

"J'veux… J'veux que vous me laissiez partir, c'est tout." Quémande l'homme.

"Ok." Dis Daryl. "Tu dégages maintenant en laissant le môme."

Il se dirige à reculons vers l'entrée de l'église. Nathanaël a l'air effrayé, mais il sait qu'on ne le laissera pas l'emmener. L'homme paraît tout tremblotant, il n'est pas serein.

"Tu feras juste attention au rôdeur derrière toi." Lui dit Daryl.

Il se retourne précipitamment et Joshua lui tire une balle en pleine tête. Un instant, je suis choquée. Je ne sais pas si Daryl l'a fait exprès pour permettre à Joshua de le tuer ou si c'est une coïncidence.

Je reçois un coup à la mâchoire. Le chef a profité de mon inattention pour me prendre mon arme et il me braque à son tour à la tempe, l'autre bras me ceinturant.

"Alors blondinette, tu t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?" Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

"Lâche-là !" Lui crie Daryl en pointant son arme sur lui. Joshua a aussi reporté son attention sur lui, maintenant que son frère est libre.

"Tu rigoles ? Vous allez me buter de toute façon. Mais j'emporterai votre précieux trésor avec moi !"

Il va me tuer ! Cette pensée surgit impitoyablement dans ma tête. Il va me tuer dans une seconde. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne au ralenti ou bien que mes pensées fusent à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je regarde Daryl et voit qu'il a compris la même chose. Il est pétrifié à l'idée de me perdre. Voir cette expression sur son visage me redonne de la force. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Je vais mourir si je ne fais rien. Il va me tirer une balle dans la tête. Je refuse de mourir.

Je sais que si je laisse le champ libre à Daryl, il le tuera. Le tout pour le tout, j'éloigne ma tête au maximum du canon de l'arme en écartant le bras qui m'enserre.

Plusieurs détonations me vrillent les oreilles. Je sens une brûlure sur mon crâne. Je vais donc mourir comme ça ? Non, c'est pas possible.

Je crois entendre mon nom, mais un puissant larsen m'empêche d'entendre correctement. J'ai mal. J'ai terriblement mal à la tête et aux oreilles. Est-ce que tout est fini pour moi ? Daryl me prend dans ses bras et je le serre fort en retour. Si je dois mourir, je veux que ce soit dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse avec ardeur.

"Tout va bien Beth. C'est fini." J'arrive à distinguer ces quelques mots.

Je sens qu'on me plaque quelque chose sur la tête. Ça me fait encore plus mal.

"Ça va aller, Beth. C'est pas grave."

"C'est vrai ? C'est pas grave ? Je ne vais pas mourir ?"

"Bien sûr que non, Beth. C'est qu'une égratignure. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Soulagement. Je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits et mon audition. Joshua est aussi à côté de moi, tandis qu'Aaron lui compresse également le crâne d'un linge. Son visage est toujours maculé de sang, mais il me sourit avec douceur.

Je retire la compresse de ma tête, il n'y a presque pas de sang. En effet, je n'ai pas grand-chose finalement, même si mon visage et ma tête me font atrocement souffrir. Alors je me défais des bras de Daryl et fonce vers mon sac chercher du matériel de secours pour Joshua. Je me souviens que sa blessure est importante. Il faut du désinfectant et de quoi lui faire des points de suture. Je trouve tout le nécessaire dans mes affaires et le rejoins.

Sa plaie ne saigne plus beaucoup, mais il a déjà perdu énormément de sang.

"Il lui faut de l'eau et préparer lui de quoi manger, mais un truc facile à mâcher."

J'imbibe un chiffon propre de désinfectant et dis à Joshua de serrer les dents. Il pousse tout de même un cri quand j'applique le chiffon humide sur sa plaie. Il m'attrape le poignet et serre aussi fort qu'il le peut. J'ai mal mais ne dis rien. J'imagine à quel point ça doit le faire souffrir. Au bout d'un moment, je sens que la pression de ses doigts se relâche.

"Bois un peu d'eau maintenant, Joshua. Ensuite, tu vas t'allonger et je vais te recoudre. Ça va être douloureux, je suis désolée."

"Je sais." Me répond-il en buvant.

Il s'allonge et Nathanaël se positionne de l'autre côté de son frère, en lui prenant la main. Je prépare du fil et une aiguille sous les yeux de Joshua. Avant de le piquer, je le regarde une dernière fois avec compassion. Il hoche la tête pour m'encourager à poursuivre.

Il serre les dents et la main de son frère. Son souffle est profond et difficile. Il est courageux. Moi, j'essaye de me dépêcher et de ne pas le faire trop souffrir.

Une fois fini, il semble épuisé. On le fait boire beaucoup d'eau et il mange une espèce de bouillie ou de gruau préparé par Aaron.

Pendant ce temps, Daryl s'est occupé de fouiller les corps, récupérer ce qu'il y a d'intéressant et les mettre dehors. Je prends une deuxième pelle et l'aide ensuite à les enterrer.

"J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer." Son visage est sombre et fermé. Sa souffrance intérieure est palpable.

"J'ai aussi cru mourir. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de m'écarter. Pour te laisser une fenêtre de tir."

Daryl s'assoit et s'allume une cigarette. Il a dû trouver un paquet sur l'un des hommes. Sa main tremble légèrement. Je m'assoie à côté de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

"Un instant, j'ai vu… ma vie sans toi. C'était horrible. J'peux pas me dire que chui pas capable de t'protéger."

"Tu ne le pourras peut-être pas, mais ce ne sera pas de ta faute pour autant. On a déjà eu cette conversation Daryl."

"Je sais." Il tire consciencieusement sur sa cigarette. "J'ai peur. J'ai trop peur de t'perdre, Beth."

Mon cœur se déchire en l'entendant dire ça. Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi fragile que maintenant. Je le serre aussi fort que je le peux dans mes bras.

"Tu m'as sauvée encore cette fois !"

Je l'embrasse profondément en caressant son visage. Il me regarde alors de ses doux yeux bleus emplis de tristesse. Il est à fleur de peau. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui promettre qu'il ne me perdra jamais.

"Je ne suis pas morte, Daryl. Tu as réussi à me sauver ! C'est tout ce qui compte."

"Mais…"

"Pas de "mais" Daryl. Il faut faire avec le monde pourri qui nous entoure. On fait le maximum pour survivre, on n'a rien à regretter. Et si je meurs quand même… Et bien tu auras mal, mais tu iras de l'avant. Parce que sinon, je serai morte pour rien. Et ça, j'te le pardonnerai pas. Tu seras le dernier homme sur terre et j'en serai fière."

Maintenant, la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit, la seule chose que j'ai vraiment envie de lui dire c'est :

"Je t'aime Daryl Dixon."

"Moi aussi, mon ange." Me répond-il avant de me serrer fort contre lui.

On reste silencieux un moment. Puis, la curiosité me pique à nouveau.

"Comment ça se fait que vous soyez revenu si vite ?"

"En fait, on a trouvé une voiture vraiment pas loin, dans le garage d'une maison. Il y a de l'essence et elle a l'air en parfait été de fonctionner, mais je crois que la batterie est naze. Tout à l'heure, en fouillant l'église, chui tombé sur une batterie du même type. Donc, on est revenu la prendre, pour voir si elle était bien compatible. On a vu les portes de l'église ouvertes et on a entendu des voix menaçantes. On est passé sous l'église, on a soulevé la planche de bois, j'ai mis ma veste dessous pour la faire glisser sur le côté sans bruit. On a tout bien remis en place et on a écouté à la porte. Quand on a compris qu'un d'eux t'emmenait dans le bureau pour… J'ai fait signe à Aaron de se cacher et j'ai sorti mon couteau."

"Tu es mon ange gardien." Il pouffe de rire. "Non, je ne rigole pas. Sans toi, je serai _déjà _morte. C'est une certitude. Alors, t'as rien à te reprocher."

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me regarde longuement. Ses yeux sont plus tendres et son visage est redevenu doux. Il regarde attentivement toutes les parties de mon visage et caresse mes lèvres de son pouce. Son amour pour moi irradie et me coupe le souffle. Doucement, ses lèvres embrassent mon front, mes paupières, mes joues, mon menton et remontent lentement vers mes lèvres. Je m'enivre de son souffle chaud. Il est tout pour moi et je suis tout pour lui. A jamais.

Plus tard, nous sommes partis récupérer cette voiture avec la batterie trouvée dans l'église, ainsi qu'une boîte à outil. Daryl ne veut plus qu'on se sépare à présent. Ça ne me déplaît pas. Quand on est parti, Joshua dormait profondément, son frère et Aaron à son chevet.

La batterie n'a malheureusement pas permis de faire démarrer la voiture. On a récupéré son essence avant de reprendre nos recherches. On a dû pousser plus loin et regarder une dizaine de voitures avant d'en trouver une qui nous convenait.

A l'église, on a retrouvé les trois autres comme on les avait laissé. Nathanaël a peur que son frère ne se réveille pas et c'est vrai que c'est inquiétant.

Le reste de la journée passe tranquillement, on mange un maigre repas et on se couche après avoir bien sécurisé l'église.

Il fait nuit quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis levée d'un bond. C'est Joshua qui s'est réveillé. Sans faire de bruit, je suis allée le voir. Il n'a pas bonne mine, même dans la pénombre. Je l'aide à boire et manger un morceau, puis je vérifie son bandage. Fort heureusement, il est propre. Il va vite se remettre.

Sans dire un mot, il effleure ma brûlure au niveau de ma tempe et ma lèvre fendue.

"C'est rien, Josh. Ne t'en fais pas."

Il me regarde un long moment sans rien dire, puis se lève.

"Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça ?"

"Prendre l'air."

"Tu peux pas y aller seul. Tu tiens à peine debout. Laisse-moi t'aider."

"Non, ça va."

"Je vais l'accompagner."

Je sursaute en entendant Daryl. Je croyais qu'il dormait. Joshua hoche la tête et Daryl le soutient jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'église. Tout ça m'intrigue énormément. Sans attendre, je fonce vers le bureau, déplace la planche de bois et me dirige discrètement jusque sous l'escalier. Ils sont juste assis sur la première marche. J'entends le bruit d'un briquet et aperçois le rougeoiement d'une cigarette dans la nuit.

"Tu l'aimes aussi, hein gamin ?"

Je rougis en comprenant qu'il parle de moi. Joshua ne répond rien.

"En tout cas, elle compte pour toi. J'avais un putain de doute hier soir, mais aujourd'hui, en t'entendant essayer de la défendre, j'ai compris."

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Est-ce qu'on va avoir un problème ?"

"Je sais qu'elle t'aime. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Tu crois que j'ai envie de venir jouer les amants ? Déjà que ça me dégoûtait avant ce monde, alors maintenant... "

"Alors, tu ne tenteras pas de te mettre entre-nous ?"

"J'te dis que non. Mais… si un jour elle me regarde comme elle te regarde... j'te promets juste que je jouerais carte sur table avec toi."

"Ça me semble honnête. T'es un mec bien. C'est pourquoi je vais avoir besoin de toi."

"Pour quoi ?"

"La protéger. Si elle est importante pour toi, j'veux pouvoir compter sur toi pour la protéger."

"Après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu doutes que je veuille tout faire pour elle ?"

"Nan. Mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire."

"Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la protéger. Je te le promets"

"Merci mec."

Je me sauve vite pour remonter dans l'église avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Leur conversation m'a complètement chamboulée. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé Daryl faire une espèce de pacte avec un autre homme pour moi. Et Joshua… il est vrai que j'avais un doute sur ses sentiments pour moi, mais là, j'me sens égoïste. Lui, va tout faire pour me garder en vie et moi… je ne lui donnerai rien en retour. C'est une torture d'aimer sans rien avoir en retour. Comment je peux lui faire ça ? Je l'apprécie vraiment, mais c'est Daryl qui est dans mon cœur.

Je les entends qui rentrent dans l'église. Daryl aide Joshua à se rallonger et il revient se coucher près de moi. Je m'endors difficilement, la tête envahie d'un millier de pensées.

Le lendemain, j'évite de regarder Joshua. Je m'occupe tout de même de son bandage. Rien ne semble différent dans son comportement. Je décide d'oublier la conversation que j'ai surprise.

On fait une nouvelle fois nos affaires et on embarque dans la voiture, direction Washington.

J'échange un regard complice avec Daryl, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. On part pour rejoindre Rick, Maggie, Sasha et sûrement d'autres. Notre voyage est rempli d'espoir et je me sens capable de tout affronter avec Daryl à mes côtés.

Ce n'est plus juste nous deux contre le monde, mais on est ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?<strong>

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Je me suis beaucoup demandé comment j'allais la finir. J'ai longtemps pensé que Beth allait se faire enlever. Mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de visiter le Grady Hospital. Et puis... j'ai pas pu faire une fin triste. C'était au dessus de mes forces !**

**Je ne sais pas si je créerai une autre fic qui serait la suite de celle-ci. On verra selon ce que nous donne la reprise de la saison 5 !**

**Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont lu et qui ont apprécié.**


End file.
